Poker Face
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Ikuto attends school for popularity and something to do. Amu wants her education. What happens when the hottest guy around targets her by challenging her to a poker game where more than money is at stake? Amu goes all in! AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

Morg: Heyo everyone! This is technically my second fanfiction, but this will be my first story with more than one chapter!

Ikuto: Please tell me that it's another Amuto!

Morg: Can't write it any other way.

Ikuto: Why is your name Morg? Isn't that kind of depressing?

Morg: Ummm…this is what my uncle calls me, but then again we call him Spud rather than his real name…

Ikuto: So you don't really have a reason.

Morg: Nope! Enjoy! I own nothing! Oh and the inspiration is from Lady Gaga's song Poker Face, which I don't own either but I always sing along to.

P.S. The story is all in normal pov and the breaks simply mean a scene switch or from the girls to the boys or something.

**~POKE FACE~**

The cards were laid face up on the green table. Two queens winked up at the three players. One was black while the other was red. "See these two ladies, here?" A dark haired man smirked at the two girls sitting behind another pair of cards. One girl held one card while the other girl held the other card. They were playing as a team. "These two ladies here say that you two ladies will be showering with me."

The girls giggled as they laid down their three of clubs and six of diamonds. "I guess those two ladies are mighty smart," the first attempted to smile sexily at the handsome young man across the table from her and her friend.

Ikuto smirked at the dumb chicks. "I'll call you when it's time to collect."

Their faces fell as Ikuto's smirk grew. The second pouted. "Why not do it tonight?"

"Can't," he gave them a devilish grin. "I won the pot so you can be assured that I'll collect my winnings."

The girls huffed as they got up and left his dorm. Ikuto waited until his superb hearing could no longer detect their bickering before he slipped out his door. He made his way down the hall, sticking to the shadows.

A soft click sounded as the door of the roof closed behind him. The cool air brushed across his face making his hair lift off the back of his neck. A chill ran through his body and he shrugged it off. His long strides carried him over to the edge of the roof where he perched on the side. His feet dangled off the bricks he was sitting on as he watched the peaceful night.

The campus was quiet at this time of night. The clouds shifted to reveal the moon. The light flooded the campus, but Ikuto wasn't worried about being spotted. He kicked his black high tops against the red bricked building as he calmed his mind. His ears caught the noise before the figure came into sight. Someone was leaving the library at such a late hour. He watched as the figure made their way from the dark building over to the girl's dorms. She was a girl, not only because she was heading to the girl's dorms but because he could clearly see her figure. Her walk was feminine and he did not know of any boys at the school with pink hair. She was a little shorter than he liked girls, but her legs were still long for her height. Her waist was tiny and her boobs fit her body, unlike some of the other girls on campus.

She slipped inside the building, disappearing from his view. Ikuto tried to pretend that he wasn't disappointed. He had never seen the girl before, but then again they attended a large school. Seeing everyone in his school was impossible. He ran a hand through his hair, making some of it stand on end. He needed to shower and get to bed. His classes weren't exactly easy.

Ikuto stood from his spot and moved back across the roof. He snuck inside the building and returned to his room without being discovered. If people found out that he spent time on the roof, then they'd spend time there as well and he'd lose the only place he could find peace.

Amu sat up with a start while smacking her alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to figure out what was happening. The clock read 7:32. She had twenty eight minutes to be at her first class. Slowly, she lay back down and began breathing evenly. She sat up with yelp less than a minute later and scrambled out of her bed. Her roommate was already gone. Amu didn't know how Utau managed to always be on time. It was impossible for Amu to accomplish that goal. Something always managed to slow her down.

Her gums hurt after she brushed them. In her hurry she had been too rough with herself. Her tongue rubbed against them and she tasted blood. "Crap," she muttered to herself as she yanked her brush through her bubble gum hair. Amu tried to dress herself too quickly and ended up with her buttons mismatched. She tried to calm down and slow down, but her heart was racing. She slammed her hair back into a pony tail and added a clip or two to make it look semi decent. Swinging her backpack up onto her shoulder, she bolted from the room.

The bell rang as she made it into her seat. At least she wasn't actually late this morning, which meant that she didn't have to serve another detention after school. She turned in her seat to smile at Utau. _Made it!_ She mouthed to her best friend.

Utau smirked in return, _barely._ She replied.

Amu stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes.

"Miss Hinamori, please pay attention to me. I am the teacher."

Amu spun to the front of the room to face her sensei. "Hai!"

"If I catch you turned around again I will be forced to give you detention…. again."

Amu nodded her head to show that she understood. Her face felt hot and she knew that she was blushing. She let her bangs cover her face until it felt cool again. She kept her eyes to the front for the rest of the class, hardly hearing a word.

The bell sounded signaling that it was time for lunch. Amu spun to look at Utau who simply nodded back before they made their way out of the classroom.

"I swear, Utau. You could kill someone in front of sensei and he wouldn't notice. All I have to do is breath through my mouth and I get detention."

Utau smiled at her friend. Amu was being overly dramatic, but it was sort of cute. "Shut up, it's only because I actually show up on time once in a while."

Amu almost dropped her tray in protest as they made their way through the cafeteria picking out what they wanted to eat before heading to the line to purchase the food. "I made it on time today!"

Utau rolled her eyes at her friend. "You have to show up on time more than once baka."

Amu huffed as she made her way over to an empty table, "No need for the name calling. I get your point. Be on time and I will be loved. Got it."

Utau couldn't help but giggle as she sat down beside Amu. "So what are we doing this weekend?" Amu opened her mouth to reply, but before she could Utau was squealing. "Oh! Amu, he just came in! Oh! Look at him he is so cute. I bet he'd never talk to me."

Amu stared at her friend like she was crazy for a moment before she turned towards the doors. A tall boy with tight clothes and dark blue hair was standing in the doorway. He seemed to be scanning the room. Another boy stood off to his right. He had crazy brown hair and even from a distance Amu could tell that his eyes were green. The second boy seemed bored as the first continued to search the room. Amu turned back to Utau.

Kukai glanced at Ikuto as he scanned the cafeteria. The boys never ate there unless they had to. It wasn't worth all the girls fanning over them. "Dude, come on."

Ikuto didn't respond as his eyes continued to search. A flash of pink caught his attention. He watched the girl turn away from his direction and talk to a blond chick next to her. "Yeah, we can go."

Kukai led the way as the two boys departed form the lunch room. Groans followed them as the doors closed. Kukai smiled, but Ikuto just shook his head. He hated the fan girls. Kukai led the way to their dorm. He unlocked the door and checked for intruders before letting Ikuto in.

Ikuto rolled his eyes at his best friend as he made his way over to the poker table sitting in the middle of the room. He took a seat and started shuffling the deck of cards. "You don't have to be my body guard."

Kukai rolled his eyes as he chucked an apple at his thick headed friend. "Dude, it wouldn't be the first time some crazy girl managed to get in here. I'm just watchin' your back like a good best friend."

Ikuto caught the apple and bit into it. "Who said anything about you being my best friend?"

Kukai grinned before giving his pal thumbs up, "I did. I have to dash for soccer practice. I'm sure that you'll be alright while I'm out."

Ikuto laughed, "Go a head mother hen. I promise to be a good boy and stay in our room until you get back."

Kukai's grin widened before he grabbed his bag and dashed out. Ikuto waited until he knew his friend was gone before heading out the door too. He slipped through the halls once again, avoiding people by pulling his hood up. He snuck out onto the roof and stood back form the edge so he wouldn't be spotted. He watched her brown haired friend race across the grass towards the practice fields.

A blob of pink caught his eye as she and her friend emerged from the lunch hall and made their way back towards their dorms. Ikuto watched as they stopped and watched Kukai run past them. The blond stared after him, but the pinkette pulled her along. He smiled. Apparently, the girl wasn't the fan girl type. Ikuto wanted to know more about her.

Amu huffed as she dragged an unwilling Utau towards their dorm. "Come on Amu! Let's go watch their practice." Utau struggled against her, trying to follow the gorgeous boy that had just sprinted by.

Amu groaned, "I don't want to and you have homework to do. Sensei won't love you anymore if you have late assignments. Are you such a fan girl that you can't even do your homework?"

Amu hit a nerve and she knew it would snap Utau out of her trance. "I'm not a fan girl. I just like him."

Amu rolled her eyes, "Then let's go get our homework done. Then we can go see if they are done with practice yet or not."

Utau stomped ahead, leading the way back to their dorm. She unlocked the door and immediately sat down at her desk, pulling her books towards her. Amu giggled and Utau stuck out her tongue, "You said when I was done. So I'm going to get done fast so we can go."

Amu full out laughed as she sat at her own desk while getting out her homework. She flipped the book open and got down to business. It took her less time than Utau to complete the assignments so she moved on to sit by their window. She stared up at the sky just over the boy's dorms until she realized that someone was on the roof. She watched with interest as the hooded figure stood against the blue background. He swayed in the breeze as if enjoying the feeling before turning to face the direction of her building.

Amu blushed as if the figure could see her watching him. She was about to hide from the window when Utau slammed her books shut, "DONE! LET"S GO!"

Amu had no choice but to be pulled from their dorm. After they made it outside once again, she glanced up at the rooftop to find it empty. Somehow that made her sad. She didn't have time to contemplate the feeling before Utau pulled her along to the soccer fields.

The noise level grew as the two girls got closer to their destination. Amu tried to hide her surprise as they rounded the last building to find a large crowd occupying the bleachers. What didn't surprise her was that they were all girls. Utau gasped at the sight before her. Almost every girl in the stands cheered for 'Kukai'.

Amu tried to comfort her heartbroken friend, "No worries, Utau. They don't stand a chance with him. He's way out of their league."

Utau shook off Amu's hand on her arm, "If they are then so am I. I don't stand a chance either. He is so perfect it hurts to look at him. There is no way he'd ever consider me."

Amu started to get annoyed. She smacked her palm against her forehead. "Utau, those girls are sluts. You're the real deal. You don't want a one night stand. You want him so you can get to know more than his pretty face or hot body."

Utau turned to Amu in confusion. "You think he has a pretty face and hot body?" Before Amu could answer, she continued, "You're wrong if you think he merely has a pretty face. I mean look at him." She pointed to the brown haired boy as his face scrunched up in concentration as he maneuvered the soccer ball at his feet. "I want to see him make that face every day, whether he's competing with me or for me. He's just wonderful."

Amu almost gagged at the look in Utau's eyes, but she knew that this was no crush her friend had, so Amu had to try and help her. "Okay, so how do we get him to do that?"

Utau snapped out of her day dreams to stare at her friend. "What do you mean?"

Amu rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "How are we going to get him to want to compete with you or whatever? Obviously we have to do something."

Utau squealed as she jumped on her friend. "Amu! You're the best friend any girl could ask for!"

Amu shook the overly excited Utau off her. "Yeah, yeah don't thank me until the cat is in the bag."

A breathe tingled her ear as a velvety voice spoke almost seductively, "That isn't a very nice thing to do to a cat."

Morg: Not too bad right?

Ikuto: Needs improvement.

Morg: Asshole.

Amu: I think so too.

Ikuto: You cut me deep Amu, real deep.

Morg: Aww! A lover's quarrel! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Morg: Heyo! I am able to continue the story now that Ikuto has finally let Amu go.

Ikuto: She needed to be punished for that comment last time. I was merely seeing to my duties as her boyfriend.

Amu: B-boy-boyfriend? I never agreed to that!

Ikuto: Do you need another punishment my love. I don't like it when you lie.

Amu: I'm not lying you stupid cat!

Ikuto: Aw look Morg! I made her blush. My little Amu-_koi_.

Morg: Well I don't own anything and I sure as hell am getting out of here. See ya!

**~ Poker Face~**

Amu gasped as she spun to find the boy from the cafeteria staring down at her. The one they had seen with Utau's crush. He smirked at her as she realized how close he was. She took a step back and glanced at Utau. "What do you want?"

Ikuto forced his smirk to stay in place as she looked at him. No form of greed or lust crossed her eyes as she took him in. This was a first. When the girl looked at her friend so did he. He was surprised to see that the blond girl had her mouth open as she stared at him. "I just wanted to add my two cents. Cat's don't like being in tight spaces. Bags aren't their favorite, unless of course they're exploring and curiosity takes over."

Amu's face showed her confusion, "How do you know? Wait, don't answer that. I don't actually care. Well, we have to go. See ya!"

Ikuto stared at her in shock though it was covered by his mask of no emotion. No girl had ever just walked away from him. He didn't like the fact that she had. He had half a mind to follow her, but the crowd of screaming girls warned him not to. He didn't need his 'mother hen' ruffling her feathers because he decided to go out alone. Ikuto spun on his heels, pulled his hood up and swiftly made his way back to his dorm.

Utau forced Amu to stop and look at her. "Amu! How could you let a chance like that slip past us! That was Tsukiyomi Ikuto! He's Kukai's dorm mate and best friend. If anyone could help me it'd be him!"

Amu looked down. The guilt washed over her along with some blush, "I'm sorry. He creeped me out when he snuck up on me. I just wanted to get away. You know I don't like being scared."

Utau nodded her head, "I know, I know, but now we're on our own. I wonder why he came and talked to you anyways. He usually avoids everyone unless you're lucky enough to get invited to play."

Amu's curiosity got the better of her while she and Utau turned back to the soccer practice. "What game?"

Utau's face couldn't possibly hold anymore shock. "How is it that you don't know? Tsukiyomi Ikuto is famous for his poker games. He only plays with girls. I heard that the first you play with money but then when that runs out the game isn't over. He allows you to play with your body."

Amu followed everything Utau explained until the end. "What? Does he suddenly own your leg or something?"

Utau doubled over laughing. She could barely stay on her feet. She saw Amu blush through her tears as she tried to breathe. "No baka! You play for sexual favors. Like a hug or a kiss. I heard his favorite is getting girls to shower with him. Tsukiyomi Ikuto never showers alone."

Amu's blush darkened as she recalled the boy from earlier. "Are you sure? He doesn't seem the type to me."

Utau rolled eyes, "That's what I heard, if you want to believe it or not is up to you. Hey look! It's Rima." Utau waved her arms frantically so Rima would join them. Amu just stood and waited. "Hey Rima!"

Amu nodded to her friend as she approached. She noticed a purple haired boy following closely behind the short blond as she approached. "Rima," Amu began. "Are you being stalked?"

The boy laughed before bowing low. He raised his head to speak, but Rima cut him off. "I guess you could say that. This is Fujisaki Nagihiko. He confessed to me earlier and won't leave. What's up with you?"

Utau stared in astonishment while Amu laughed. "Congratulations Rima!"

Nagihiko kept his smile while he eyed the pinkette in confusion. "Why are you congratulating her?"

Amu smiled warmly at the boy, "Isn't it obvious. If Rima didn't like you then she'd have ditched you long ago. And I don't want to hear any of that bullshit 'I've tried' crap from you Rima. You and I both know that you'd be able to do it if you wanted to. I'm happy for you. He seems like a true gentleman."

Rima smirked at her friend. This is why Amu was her best friend. The girl knew Rima inside and out. "I guess he's alright." She smiled sheepishly.

Nagihiko's smile brightened considerably. "I'm glad I stuck around then. By the way you can call me Nagi."

Utau finally found her voice as she took in the situation. "This little spitfire got a boyfriend before I did. Man! Now I know I'm ugly." Utau slapped herself on the forehead before extending her hand to Nagi. "I'm Hoshina Utau, roommate to Hinamori Amu and friend to Rima."

Nagi took her hand and shook it, "I do believe you are anything but ugly, Hoshina-san."

Utau waved her hands in front of her after she let go. "Please, Utau is fine and call the pink one Amu. She hates being formal."

Amu blushed but nodded at the purple haired boy. "I just have to say that I love your hair. It's very long and beautiful."

Rima cut back into the conversation at this point, "It's because he's a cross dressing freak."

Nagi smiled at the small girl beside him. "I'm a dancer. I wear my hair long because sometimes I need to play the part of a girl. I didn't know you knew so much about me, Rima-koi."

Rima stared at the boy evilly. "I know everything about everyone. Don't go feeling all special because I knew a few worthless facts about you too."

Amu giggled at her friend. She knew that Rima was putting up a front because she liked the boy. "Hey Rima have you told him about owning half the school yet?"

Rima turned a slight shade of pink. "Not yet, thanks Amu."

Nagi beamed at the girl he loved. "Not to worry, Rima. I knew what I was getting into when I confessed. I do know who owns the other half, you see."

Amu was certain that a look of relief flashed across her friends face. "Hey, who does own the other half? Rima never told us."

Rima's face went dark again. This time she stared at Amu. "I didn't tell you because I don't approve of him at all.

It was Nagi's turn to look confused. "I don't understand. I'm good friends with Ikuto. There isn't anything wrong with him."

Utau gasped, "You can't be talking about Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Nagi smiled warmly once again as he winked at the girls. "But of course. How many Ikuto's do you know that go to this school? Though, it's his uncle that gives him power. He does have a cousin, Yoru, but Yoru sticks to the shadows and let's everyone think its Ikuto."

Amu shuffled her feet as she fiddled with her hands. She felt badly for how she treated him earlier and if Nagi knew him then he could help her. "Nagi? You said you're good friends with him right?"

Nagi nodded. He didn't usually like conversations that started this way. This meant that the girl was going to ask him to tell Ikuto that she loved him and Nagi never did like being the go between guy. He kept his smile as he waited for her to continue.

Amu blushed as she worked to get the words out. "Can you apologize to him for me? I was a bit rude to him earlier when we met and I didn't need to be so abrupt."

Nagi didn't bother to hide his shock. He looked at Rima and saw her expression was the same. "When did you see him?"

Amu wasn't expecting this question, "Um… just before we ran into you guys. He sort of snuck up behind me and spoke in my ear and I got mad and walked away."

Rima, whom usually stays very calm and collected, stared wide eyed and open mouthed at her best friend. "You mean to tell me that Ikuto sought you out and spoke to you and you … you walked away!"

Nagi laughed. He couldn't hold it in any longer. There were tears in his eyes by the time he finished. "Sure thing! I can apologize for you, but it might be better for his ego if I don't. He needed to know that not all girls simply fall at his feet."

Rima huffed as she crossed her arms. "I'm fairly certain that I'm a girl and I never fell at his feet."

Nagi smiled brilliantly at his girlfriend. "I know you wouldn't you're too strong to fall for that egotistical playboy."

Utau stared at Nagi for a moment before speaking. "I thought you were friends with him?" Nagi nodded to her question so she continued. "Then how come you're calling him names?"

Nagi's smile calmed down a little as he answered, "We have an understanding. We never hold back what we really think of each other. Ikuto hates people who are fake, which is probably why Amu caught his eye."

Amu blushed as Nagi's words sunk in. "It's not like I act this way for him! I don't even know him! Besides I doubt that I caught his eye. If he is so… so… everything you guys said then he could have any girl."

Rima smiled gleefully at her best friend. Oh dense Amu, how little she knew about love and boys. "That's where you're wrong, Amu. He can't have any girl. He tried to talk to you and you walked away. The chase started. Are you prepared for his next move?"

Amu stared at the girl in horror. "I don't want this. I didn't know this would happen. Now you have to apologize for me Nagi! Please make him think that I _am_ some crazed fan girl so that he'll leave me alone. I just want to finish school, graduate and go to college."

Nagi smiled, "If that's what you want, but if I know Ikuto, and I do, then it's too late. He's been watching you for a while if he came and talked to you. Nevertheless, I'll do what I can to talk to him."

The guys' soccer practice ended with the sound of a buzzer and the cheering girls groaned as they made their way off the field. Amu, Utau, Rima, and Nagi paid them no mind as they talked. Nagi waved to someone through the crowd, but the girls ignored him.

Nagi smiled at an approaching person behind Utau and Amu, "Girls, this is Soma Kukai. He is the star of the soccer team and Ikuto's 'mother hen'."

A soft laugh echoed behind Amu and Utau. They both turned knowing who to expect. "Hello there. I can't argue with that. I don't like being the 'mother hen' but hey someone has to."

Utau couldn't breathe. It was him. The boy she loved. She stared at him in shock while Amu examined her. Finding Utau's case to be hopeless, she turned to the boy.

Amu stuck out her hand, "Hello. I'm Hinamori Amu. You can call me Amu. We're friend of Rima's. We just met Nagi. This lifeless form beside me is Utau. You'll have to forgive her for her shock." Amu leaned closer to Kukai to whisper to him, "She's just hungry."

Utau's face turned red while she watched Amu lean up and whisper into the ear of the man she loved. She didn't know what the pinkette said but the smug look she gave Utau over her shoulder made her angry. "I'm not a lifeless form." She held out her hand too and almost died with Kukai shook it. "I'm Hoshina Utau. You can call me Utau or master because I'm pretty sure I can kick your butt in anything but soccer."

Kukai's eyes began to burn. "You sure can talk a lot but I'd like to see you follow up on your big words."

Utau's eyes lit with the same fire. "Bring it! Anytime! Anywhere!"

Kukai grinned his goofy grin, but the fire stayed. "I'm feeling kinda hungry. How about we go get some ramen?"

Utau smiled. There was an evil hint behind it, but it was a smile none the less. "If it's an eating contest you want, prepare to eat my dust!"

Kukai laughed and grabbed her hand. He pulled her off at top speed, but she had no problem keeping up with him as they ran towards the campus gates. Amu smirked at their disappearing forms.

She turned back to Rima and Nagi, "That went well."

The two were in shock. Rima was the first of the pair to gain her senses back. "What just happened?"

Nagi nodded to the question as they stared at Amu.

Amu sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know for a person who claims that I'm the dense one when it comes to love, you sure are dense too."

Rima sputtered but couldn't answer. Nagi's smile returned, "So you set them up in a matter of seconds?"

Amu grinned, "Well it wasn't exactly hard. I know he's competitive. That's easy to see and Utau's had a crush on him for forever. I knew she'd challenge him to something as long as I made her angry."

Nagi nodded along with her story. "I see. You gave Utau a push by whispering in his ear."

Rima's mouth turned up in a smirk, "My my, Amu. Since when did you learn to use jealousy to your advantage?"

Amu lost some of her confidence, "What do you mean? I didn't make Utau jealous. I just made sure she snapped out of her trance."

Rima's smirk widened. "I knew it! You're still the same dense Amu. Please don't ever change!"

Amu grumbled something along the lines of 'go to hell'. "I probably won't," she sighed.

Rima and Nagi said their goodbyes and walked off hand in hand. Amu sighed again as she watched them go before turning to head back to her dorm. She had time to study before Utau came back and described every millisecond of her time with Kukai. Amu was happy for her friend, but she could be overly energetic sometimes.

Amu passed a row of bleachers when she heard the sounds of crying. She ducked her head around the seats and saw a younger student sobbing into her hands. Amu rolled her eyes, but didn't leave the crying girl. Instead she climbed up and sat beside her. "Tell me what's wrong."

The girl looked up. Tears stained her face and her brown pigtails were askew. "Yaya's crying because Kairi told Yaya to go away."

Amu had never heard anyone talk in third person about themselves before. She was about to label this girl crazy. "I don't think you should cry over a boy, Yaya."

Yaya wiped her eyes and sniffled as she took deep breaths. "Yaya likes Kairi but Kairi told Yaya that she needs to grow up. Yaya likes being the baby! Kairi should grow up and take care of Yaya!"

Amu tried not to laugh. If this was the young girl while she was angry, she didn't want to see her happy. "Yaya, you shouldn't be so worried about him. I'm sure that eventually he'll realize that you're perfect the way you are. You're a nice person and I'm sure you're a great friend. Kairi needs a little time to see it, that's all."

Yaya jumped on Amu, knocking the wind out of her. "Yaya is a great friend! Yaya wants to be your great friend. Yaya wants to know your name!"

Amu gasped as she held the younger girl on her lap. "Hinamori Amu. Call me Amu."

Yaya jumped off Amu and grabbed her arm. "Yaya wants to go out for ice cream and become friends with Amu-chi!"

Amu had no choice but to allow the pigtailed girl to drag her out of the stands and to the edge of campus. They raced out the gates and down the road towards the ice cream shop.

Ikuto watched from the roof when Kukai and the blonde chick left. He stayed there wondering what he had missed when not long after the pinkette was pulled off campus by a different girl. They looked like they were heading down the road towards the ice cream shop. He turned and descended from the roof to head back to his dorm. If she wasn't on campus anymore then there was no reason to be up there.

Ikuto found Nagi knocking on his door. "What's up?"

Nagi spun to find a hooded Ikuto behind him. "Hello. Will you let me in for a moment so I can speak with you?"

Ikuto shrugged and moved forwards to unlock the door. Before he could step in, Nagi pushed him aside and poked his head in. "What are you? Another 'mother hen'?"

Nagi smiled and opened the door for Ikuto to saunter in. "Only when Kukai cannot be here. I have a message for you. It's from a girl. Would you like to hear it?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes and lay down on his bed. "Not really. I'm sorry that girls still try to confess to me through you."

Nagi laughed. "I stopped coming here to tell you those long ago. I still get about five a day, but this is different. It isn't a confession. It's an apology."

This perked up Ikuto's interest, "An apology. Who needs to apologize to me?"

Nagi smiled a smile that made Ikuto a little uncomfortable. The usually proper man was almost smirking. "A certain _pink_ haired girl I met today. Not really anyone of importance. It just so happens that this _girl_ is good friends with my new girlfriend. I think you know my girlfriend. It's Rima. Anyways, this girl was introduced to me out by the soccer fields. When she found out that I knew you she asked me to apologize to you for being rude. It seems that you scared her and she hates that."

Ikuto was stunned, but he covered it up with a smirk. "Is that so?"

Nagi really did smirk this time, "I told you that I'd never be false with you Ikuto. This girl is out of your league. She's dense but at the same time she sees right through people. That's probably why she walked away from you. I heard the story." Nagi cut him off before Ikuto could argue. "She's the one that set Kukai up with her blond friend Utau. You should have seen the fire in their eyes as they challenged each other to an eating match and then took off to have one. She set the whole thing up. She knew the moment Kukai walked up and I introduced him, what to say to get him to go with Utau. Apparently, Utau has had a crush on Kukai for forever."

Ikuto let the information sink in. He knew she was interesting the moment he saw her. "I appreciate the info on Kukai. I saw him leave with the girl, but why are you telling this to me?"

Nagi's smirk didn't diminish in the slightest. "Because Ikuto, I know how much you like her. You wouldn't have sought her out if she didn't catch your eye. How long have you been watching her?"

Ikuto sighed, "Since last night. I saw her leave the library after hours. I also saw her in the cafeteria today and again when she was leaving to go to her dorm. Then I saw her in the window of her dorm and again when the blond chick, Utau, dragged her to the soccer fields and again when I talked to her at the soccer fields. Oh and once more when she went off campus with some other girl."

Nagi's smirk faded into a smile once more. "Man Ikuto, you're a stalker."

Ikuto threw his pillow at Nagi, but he caught it. "I am not. I was up on the roof and happened to catch sight of her pink hair. It's hard to miss."

Nagi rolled his eyes and tossed the pillow back to its owner. "Seeing her isn't what makes it stalkerish. It's that fact that you can name all the times without hesitation. What were you doing in the cafeteria anyways? You never go in there."

Ikuto groaned as he realized his friend was right. "I was looking for her. I saw her from a distance last night so I wanted to see her up close and in the light today. I don't know why I went and talked to her at the fields."

Nagi stood and moved towards the door. "Let's hope for your sake that Kukai doesn't find out. He'll kill you himself."

Ikuto rubbed his hand across his face. "I know, but I can slip through the halls here without being seen so I figured I could get there and back."

Nagi shook his head at his friend, "That's great man, but there were hundreds of girls at the fields today. What do you think would have happened if one of them had caught sight of you?"

Ikuto sat up to protest, "I wasn't spotted so it doesn't matter! Besides I know how to sneak around. I'm practically half cat!"

"Well little kitten, keep up your poker games to keep the girls off you while you attend class and stay close to your 'mother hen'. I'm your friend, baka. I care about you too. Call me if you need anything."

Ikuto watched his friend lock the door behind him. He got off his bed and started getting his room ready for the poker game that would take place later that night. He'd already sent out his cards to the four girls.

Ikuto settled down at his desk to get his homework done while he had time before Kukai returned or the girls came. It didn't take him long to finish it. Just as it was starting to get dark, the door unlocked and Kukai popped in.

Ikuto grinned at his best friend as the brown haired boy dropped his bag onto his bed and collapsed next to it. "Dude, I just met the girl of my dreams."

Ikuto kept his grin, "Nagi stopped by and told me about Utau. Sounds like she loves challenges almost as much as you do."

Kukai groaned again as he patted his stomach. "Dude, she can eat. We went through ten bowls of the spiciest ramen and she almost beat me done. I mean it was a tie! I think she stole my heart the moment she told me to eat her dust. After that she wanted ice cream. The girl read my mind!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Sounds like a real angel. Are you going to help me hang the curtain before the girls get here?"

Kukai got off his bed and moved to help Ikuto finish getting their room ready. The black curtain hung from small hooks on the ceiling and dropped to the floor a few feet on all sides of the poker table, except the side with the door. This way Kukai could be in the room without the girls knowing. He had to be nearby to help Ikuto if he needed it.

A knock sounded at the door along with quite a few giggles. "Ikuto! We're here!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes and watched Kukai give him a thumbs up before disappearing behind the curtain. Ikuto meandered over to the door and flicked the lock. He opened it and stepped to the side, letting in the four scantily clad girls. "Good evening. Welcome to my poker room."

Morg: Well Ikuto, do you think this chapter is better?

Ikuto: Well Morg, I don't know where to start. I must say that more happens, but there still isn't any Amuto. So no I don't think its better.

Morg: I guess I understand where you're coming from, but if I were to let you read the scene I wrote earlier about you and Amu- Wait! I can't tell you that yet! It'd ruin the story for everyone!

Ikuto: You can tell me later.

Amu: Don't give in to peer pressure Morg. I'm sure whatever you wrote isn't perverted so Ikuto won't like it anyways.

Morg: Uh… I think he might.

Amu: WHAT!

Ikuto: *smirks* Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Morg: Heyo!

Ikuto: You know that scene you mentioned last time?

Morg: Uh yeah. I'm still not going to tell you what it is. That'd ruin it.

Ikuto: I just wanted to know if it's in this chapter.

Morg: *Sees Amu staring at her with hopeful eyes* Uh… no. It won't come until much later.

Ikuto: I see. *Turns to leave*

Amu: Where are you going? There is more to us than sex! Sit down!

Ikuto: *Obeys but pouts about it* Morg owns nothing.

P.S. I feel horrible on the mixup with Kukai's name. My computer decided that there was no u in Souma. I fixed it for the future chapters!

**~Poker Face~**

Utau slammed the door open before she jumped inside and tackled Amu, "THAT WAS THE GREATEST DATE EVER!" She screamed. "I had so much fun and I tied him in our contest. To think that I almost beat him! I bet he'll challenge me to a rematch. Oh! I hope he does, I mean he was awesome to be around and he never made me feel uncomfortable."

Amu smiled at her friend before prying herself out of the death grip Utau had her in. "I'm glad you had fun. There's no way he won't ask you out again."

Utau spun several circles before falling onto her bed. "It might have been a crush before, but it's definitely love now! He didn't make fun of me once for being able to eat just as much and just as fast as he could, and when I asked for ice cream after my tenth bowl of ramen it was like he had been dying for me to ask."

Amu was nodding until she heard the tenth bowl of ramen bit. "You ate that much? Holy cow! I knew you could eat but even my knowledge didn't extend that far. That's truly impressive. If he still wanted to be around you after that then I'm certain he likes you back."

Utau stuck her tongue out at Amu while rolling her eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to shower."

Amu ran her fingers through her damp hair. "Hey Utau, how is it that my only friends before today were you and Rima? I mean I went half the semester with only making two friends, but in one day I made three more. Nagi's great and I'm happy for Rima. I'm counting Kukai because I'm sure I'll be seeing more of him. I also met a girl named Yaya who's eating lunch with us tomorrow. I'm sure you'll find her annoying but she's so cute. What happened today?"

Utau rolled her eyes once again. "Oh my dense Amu, you left the dorm today rather than studying. Of course you made new friends. High school isn't all about studying. Your sixteen, have some fun. Besides we're only juniors. We have our senior year to work on our grades as well. Don't be such a nerd."

Amu chucked her pillow at Utau, but the blond shut the door as she laughed. Amu scrambled across the room and snatched her pillow off the floor before returning it to her bed. She moved to sit at the window and stare out over the darkening campus. Utau's words spun around in her head. She needed to have more fun.

Ikuto smirked at he laid down his last winning hand of the night. "There you have it ladies." He said to the two that were left. "You're showering with me," he pointed to the girl on the left. "While you're giving us your shower tokens to use."

The girl dumped the tokens she'd lost onto the table and stormed out of the room. The second waited for Ikuto.

Ikuto stood up and began cleaning off the table. He ignored the girl until he couldn't any longer. "You can go. I'll let you know when I want my winnings."

Her smug look fell as she removed herself from the room. Kukai popped out from behind the curtain and helped Ikuto take it down. "Another successful game."

Ikuto shrugged as he folded the curtain. "I suppose you could say that. I was rather bored by it all."

Kukai shrugged his shoulders too before grabbing a sports drink out of their fridge. "I don't know why you keep it up. You could quit. Apparently, you're not as concerned about being attacked like you were before."

Ikuto froze; he knew that Kukai was more than likely going to find out. "Who told you?"

Kukai grinned, "Utau. She told me about how she and her pink haired friend ran into you." He lounged across his bed while taking a sip of the blue drink. "Well, aren't you going to defend yourself? What kind of excuse do you have?"

Ikuto sighed and moved to lie on his own bed. He crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. "I don't have one. I decided to not stay in the room so I went for a walk and ran into them. Luckily they didn't scream or anything so I managed to get away before any other girls recognized me."

Kukai's grin didn't disappear, but he shook his head. "Don't lie to me dude, it isn't very nice. I know that you went to talk to that pinkette. That's the only reason you went and risked being seen just to speak to her, and from what I hear the conversation must have deflated your ego a little. I mean talk about rude."

Ikuto shot up and twisted his top half to face his buddy, "Don't you dare call her rude. It was my fault for sneaking up behind her and scaring her. She doesn't know me so why should she be polite. For all she knew I was a creepy stalker."

Kukai laughed. He'd never seen Ikuto so worked about an off hand comment he had made about a girl. "Dude, relax. I met her remember. I know that she isn't like that so chill. I was just teasing you."

Ikuto's eyes narrowed. "You were teasing me? I don't get how making fun of a girl you hardly know qualifies as teasing me."

Kukai didn't lose his grin, "Dude, you totally like her that's how."

Ikuto grumbled and headed out the door mumbling something about a shower. Kukai's laughter followed him out of the room and down part of the hall. Ikuto didn't like her. She was interesting sure, but she wasn't that interesting to him. Tsukiyomi Ikuto would never fall for a girl. Not one of them appealed to him anyways, why should this pinkette be any different?

Ikuto groaned as he realized that two of his friends had met the girl and yet they had purposely not mentioned her name to him. Some friends they were. Well, he wouldn't beg them for it. Eventually they'd slip up and then he'd know it.

Ikuto reached the showers to find the three girls that he'd instructed to meet him there. "Ladies," he called for their attention. "I have a few rules before we get started."

Utau and Amu made their way to an empty table with their trays of food while talking about nothing in particular. It wasn't long until Rima and Nagi joined them. Rima was in the middle of explaining a particularly funny gag when a shout rang out above the rest of the noise.

"AMU-CHI!"

Amu knew instantly whom it was shouting her name so she stood up to wave at the hyper girl, "Over here, Yaya!"

The crowd in the cafeteria stared as Yaya sprinted to Amu and jumped on her for a hug, without spilling anything from her tray. "Yaya missed Amu-chi!"

Amu smiled while the girl climbed off her. "I missed Yaya too." Amu turned to the stunned expression coming from the people at her table. "Yaya this is Utau, Nagi, and Rima. They're my friends. Come sit down."

Yaya grinned as she sat next to Amu. "Yaya is happy to meet new friends. Yaya likes Amu-chi since Amu-chi likes taking care of Yaya."

Utau rolled her eyes, but Amu elbowed her before she could make a smart comment. "I'm glad to meet you too," Utau mumbled out. "I'm Amu's dorm mate."

Yaya eyed Utau from across Amu for a moment before speaking, "Yaya likes Utau. Yaya thinks Utau is very pretty."

Utau smiled. Amu grinned across the table at Rima and Nagi. Lunch was moving along well. As long as Utau liked Yaya, she'd become better friends with them. Utau was sort of hard to please sometimes.

Rima glared at the young girl for a moment, "Yuiki Yaya. Class sophomore. Age fifteen but acts like a five year old."

Amu smiled knowing that Rima liked the girl as well. "A sophomore? Hmmm I thought that maybe Yaya was a freshman."

Yaya grinned at Amu, "No Amu-chi, Yaya's only a grade below you."

Nagi smiled at the younger girl as well, "It's nice to meet you Yaya. As Amu stated, I'm Nagihiko, but you can call me Nagi."

"Yaya likes Nagi too. Rima-chi is super smart so Yaya will listen to her as well."

Rima nodded her approval as they dug into their lunches. Yaya's was made up of mostly sweets, but Amu saw that she ate healthy food too. Just not as much. They took longer than they usually did to eat because of all the talking and laughing they were doing when Amu noticed that the lunch room was almost empty. "Hey, maybe we should go. We can hang out somewhere else."

Nagi nodded and they stood to grab their trays and dump them. "Where should we go?"

Utau led the group over to the trash area, "How about my and Amu's dorm? Since we both live there we can't bother an unwanted roommate."

Everyone agreed and they headed outside. Yaya bounced around them, trying to burn off some energy before sitting in a small room for a while. Amu noticed the younger girl's efforts and decided to help out. "What if before we go in we play a game first?"

Yaya started bouncing more, "Yaya wants to know what kind of game Amu-chi?"

Amu looked at her friends as they looked at her. A smirk crept up onto her face as took a step near Nagi. His smile remained, but his eyes slightly narrowed. "TAG! YOUR IT!"

Yaya screamed and ran while giggling. Rima immediately let go of Nagi's hand and took off. She wasn't very fast or good at running, but she knew that Nagi wouldn't single her out. Utau took off as well and Amu called no tag backs. She gave Nagi an apologetic look before taking off after Yaya. Someone had to watch the young girl.

Nagi watched them move away from him while his smile widened. He loved having friends. "Okay fine," he called. "But I'm not going easy on you because you're girls."

Kukai picked this moment to be walking by with Ikuto. The two had been wandering around getting some fresh air talking about nothing in particular when their long time friend yelled to himself. "Dude, have you gone mad?"

Nagi spun around to find his friends and grinned. He slipped closer and winked at Ikuto. "Not at all but I do have some horrible news."

Kukai's grin slightly faded as he got as serious as he ever got. "Dude, you can tell us. What happened?"

Nagi managed to keep a straight face as he moved even closer. "Well you see, I was eating lunch with Rima and Utau and Yaya and…" he glanced at Ikuto who seemed to be listening intently. "Well you get the point. As we were heading back to Utau and well their dorm, she had an idea to play a game to relieve some of Yaya's pent up energy because man that girl has a lot and well, unfortunately I was tagged and now… YOUR IT!"

Nagi slapped his friend and took off running before Kukai could answer. Kukai stared at him in disbelief before looking at Ikuto. Ikuto backed away and slightly crouched down. "I wouldn't waste your tag on me, Kukai. Didn't you hear him say that Utau is playing? I wonder if you can even catch her or if she'll be too fast for the likes of you."

Ikuto watched the fire flare in Kukai's eyes. "You better believe I'm going to catch her!"

Kukai spun his head from side to side trying to decide which way to go. He caught sight of Nagi catching up to Rima with his hands up explaining that Kukai was it. The girl let him get close enough to touch her after some harsh threats. At the other side of the courtyard of grass, he spotted Amu with another girl. She had pigtails, but they weren't the tails he wanted to see. Kukai spun around and spotted Utau walking from behind him towards Amu. She was breathing harder than usual, but not too hard.

Kukai took off in her direction while screaming, "HOSHINA! PREPARE TO BE TAGGED!"

Utau turned in the direction of her name to see Kukai racing towards her. The rest of his statement sunk in through the shock as she realized what was happening. Faster than a rabbit she took off. Her long legs and athletic ability allowed her to have a good amount of speed when she needed it. She called over her shoulder. "NOT ON YOUR LIFE, SOUMA!"

Ikuto watched Kukai run towards the unsuspecting girl and he smacked himself when Kukai yelled at her. It'd have been better for his friend to have snuck up on the girl and wrap his arms around her before whispering that she was indeed it. That's what Ikuto would've done. He glanced around and watched his pinkette talk to some pigtailed, brown haired girl.

Nagi and Rima decided to make their way back to Ikuto so he wouldn't be alone. When they reached him he turned his eyes from the pinkette to the couple. "What just happened?"

Rima rolled her eyes and smirked, "Oh?" She raised an eyebrow in mock shock, "Ikuto, I'd have thought you'd recognize a game of tag when you came across it. I guess not."

Ikuto crossed his arms and stared at the short blond. "I know it was tag, but man that was crazy."

Nagi smiled at his friend, "Well, I didn't know who to chase and I knew that Kukai would be up for the challenge of catching Utau. Nice job pointing him in that direction by the way. Should we go join Yaya and-"

Rima elbowed him in the ribs, "Oops. Yeah we should go check on Yaya. The game was for her and she barely got to play before some baka decided to tag another guy who wouldn't go for Yaya. She needs to run off her energy before going to-"

Nagi grabbed Rima's hand making her stop her speech. "Let's just head over there."

Ikuto was getting annoyed. They were purposely avoiding saying her name. He only wanted to know what it was. It'd be nice to have something to call her besides pinkette or pinky in his brain. He followed his friends over to the two girls.

Yaya jumped up and down clapping her hands. "Yaya likes this game too! Yaya thinks Amu-chi picks the best games."

Amu giggled as she grabbed Yaya's arm. She glanced over her shoulder and realized that Nagi, Rima, and … Ikuto? were coming towards them. "We'll be right back. Just wait here for us."

Yaya grinned and waved at them too before allowing Amu to drag her off. Nagi stopped in the spot they had been in and watched them disappear into the girls' dorm building. "I wonder where they're going."

Rima rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "They said they'd be back. It doesn't matter where they went."

Ikuto stood silent. He had heard the –chi part of the name as they approached. Even his ears couldn't pick up what the younger girl had called his pinkette and he had better hearing that anyone else.

They weren't waiting for long when they heard arguing coming from the opposite direction. The three turned around to find Utau and Kukai fighting as they walked up.

Utau stamped her foot without missing a stride. "Souma I tell you that you got lucky. In a real race I'd kill you."

Kukai had his hands behind his head as he smugly walked back besides her. "Bring it on Hoshina, bring it on. I'm the best. I could take you anytime and anywhere."

Utau crossed her arms and started to pout, "I doubt it. Only one person can beat me in a race and that's-"

Rima suddenly called out to them, "So I guess the mighty Utau was taken down by the ever glowing star, Kukai."

Utau huffed and her eyes lit like Kukai's did when he was challenged. Ikuto understood now as he watched the girl why Kukai liked her so much. He was a bit pissed at Rima for cutting the girl off from saying the name he suspected they were keeping from him. "Oh 'mother hen'?"

Kukai snapped his head to Ikuto and dropped his hands, "What's up dude?"

Ikuto sighed; even teasing the boy in front of his new found crush couldn't dampen his spirits. "Are we sticking this shindig out or are we splitting?"

Kukai glanced sideways at Utau before grinning at Ikuto, "I think we should stick around 'little chickling'. It'd be good for you to have more than two friends."

Utau looked from one boy to the other before rolling her eyes. "Don't tell me you two are gay. I thought you just shared a dorm, but then again I always see you two together, except when you came and talked to me and-"

Ikuto didn't realize he was hanging onto the blond chick's words until they were cut off by excited screaming. The brown haired girl returned. She beat the pinkette who calmly followed her. "Yaya has chalk! Yaya wants to draw on the sidewalk!"

Nagi smiled and took the bucket of chalk from Yaya. "Let's go then." He pulled Rima along. "Utau and Kukai, I think you can settle your argument the adult way." He paused to take in their confused expressions. "Hopscotch of course!"

Kukai's eyes lit the same time and Utau's did. "YOUR ON!" They screamed as they raced after Nagi and the two girls.

Ikuto glanced over at Amu who stared after her friends with a smile. Her gaze slid over to Ikuto as she felt him looking at her. "Sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have been so rude."

Ikuto shrugged, "Its okay."

Amu rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand just as he moved to shove it in his pocket. "Come on or we're going to get left behind."

Much to his own amazement, Ikuto let the pinkette drag him along to be with the others. He stared at the girl whom gripped his hand, but not too tightly as she led the way. Her hand was warm and soft and he very much liked to hold it.

Morg: It's kinda a sucky chapter ending, but there is a slight Amuto moment.

Amu: I was just being nice! Hey Morg?

Morg: Hmm?

Amu: Why aren't they telling Ikuto my name?

Ikuto: Aww _Amu_! I didn't know you wanted me to know you so badly.

Amu: I don't! I'm just curious. Ummm… R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Morg: Heyo!

Ikuto: Why do you always greet everyone with that word?

Morg: Is there something wrong with it?

Amu: No, stop being an asshole, Ikuto.

Ikuto: Man and everyone calls me the pervert. Amu you do realize that I have to punish you again.

Amu: What! No! You're the pervert! I don't want you to touch me.

Ikuto: *sighs* You're making it worse. See I know you know what to say and do to make me punish you. You purposely do these things. Everyone knows it.

Morg: *watches Ikuto grab Amu and walk out* Well I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy!

**~Poker Face~**

Utau shouted from the door of the girls' building over to where Kukai stood by the boys' building. The sidewalk that connected the two was at least a hundred yards long. "I'M READY WHEN YOU ARE!"

She watched Kukai get down on his hands and knees with a piece of chalk in each hand. She mimicked his stance. "READY!" She screamed. "SET!" Came his reply. "GO!" They yelled together. At the same time they began drawing a giant hopscotch playing field. He started from one end and she from the other. Whoever reached the middle first won.

Amu laughed as the two drew furiously. They had no idea how evenly matched they were. Neither pulled ahead of the other while they somehow made it to the middle at the same time in record speed. Ikuto stood quietly beside her. She giggled as the two bumped heads as they hurried to finish.

"DONE!" They both shouted jumping to their feet while holding up their small piece of chalk. "A TIE?" They screamed in disbelief.

Amu laughed and they turned to look at her. "Play the game for real and see who wins," she called.

Kukai and Utau turned to one another with evil grins on their faces. "YOUR ON!" They raced around in the grass looking for rocks. They even found them at the same time, before racing over to the boys' side.

Kukai threw his pebble and it landed more than halfway across the extremely large playing field. "Beat that Hoshina!"

Utau stepped up to wipe his smirk off. "With pleasure." She threw her rock and it bounced about a foot before his. Before Kukai could cheer his victory her rock skipped and landed almost exactly aligned with his. "WHAT THE-"

Kukai cut Utau's scream short. "I guess we'll have to see when we get there. Who's going first?"

The staring contest started. Without having to talk it over they both instantly knew that whoever blinked first was the loser. Kukai tried looking away and instantly looking back at her. He even fake lunged but that only made Utau smile. She inched closer to him. "Kukai, you know I'm going to win. Just give in."

Her voice was so sweet that Kukai's eyes stayed open in amazement. This was the first time she'd used his first name and he liked the sound of it when it came from her lips. His voice came out in a whisper, "Never."

Her eyes widened slightly too, but she didn't stop her approach. She was so close she could smell his breath. It messed up her breathing to be this close, but she couldn't let it affect her plan. "Kukai," she pouted. "It's just one match. A small one. I'll let you win the next one."

Kukai almost fell for it. He felt his eyes starting to blink, but her last words sunk in. No way in hell was he going to just let her win. She'd hold her victory over his head for forever. He especially didn't like the idea of her letting him win. He wanted to work for it or it didn't count as a victory. "That's not my idea of a competition."

For some reason those words stung her deep. She was merely trying every trick in the book to defeat him. It was called strategy. The stupid boy had to go and think she was serious about letting him win. Never! "Man, you're one tuff nut to crack." She sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Of course I wouldn't just let you win, baka. As if you could defeat me anyways."

The fire was back in their eyes. Their faces were centimeters apart as they stared each other down. Amu began to get a little worried when it had been at least five minutes and neither of them had blinked. Her own eyes hurt just watching them. She turned to see Ikuto looking at her again. "Shouldn't we do something?"

Ikuto blinked as he was caught staring at her. Surprisingly, she ignored the fact and talked to him like he wasn't undressing her with his eyes. "I think I have an idea." He motioned for her to follow him and she did much to his delight. "Kukai," Ikuto strode up to his friend. "I know you can hear me and that you are in the middle of this great battle but I hope you realize that you are about to kiss this girl."

Amu looked at Ikuto in confusion before she saw him smirk. Kukai's face turned bright red. Amu watched as Utau tried unsuccessfully to hide her own blush. "Utau weren't you just telling me last night how badly you wanted Kukai to ask you out again so that you could compete and here you are. Together again! Isn't that just amazing."

Ikuto stared at the pinkette in wonder, masked of course by his emotionless face. Amu glanced his way before continuing. "Utau, Utau, Utau why is it that you call me dense, but when it comes to this boy I always have to give you a little push."

As she spoke Amu literally pushed Utau so that her lips touched Kukai's. At the same time they pulled away and blinked. Amu grinned smugly before turning to high five Ikuto. "You can close your mouth now." She whispered up at him with a soft giggle.

Ikuto felt his chin, but his mouth was definitely closed. "What do you mean?"

Amu sighed and rolled her eyes. "You might be able to hide it pretty well, but not from me. You were just as shocked as they were." She turned back to the two tomato faced love birds behind her. "I believe since Utau kissed Kukai, she gets to go first. I mean she did _beat_ him to it."

Kukai and Utau simply nodded at the same time and she took off across the hopscotch making sure to hit every square the correct way. Kukai soon followed as they made it across in perfect form. On the way back they both remembered to pick up their pebbles.

Standing together with the rocks in their hands facing the opposite direction, Utau sighed. She turned to Kukai. "Alright Souma, you got lucky that time. This time I'll grind you into that chalk dust!"

Kukai's grin brightened as he turned to face her. "Bring it Hoshina. Bring it." He chuckled. "I'm going first this time."

They threw their rocks and started all over again. Ikuto and Amu decided they had enough and moved on to see what Rima and Nagi were up to. Yaya had long ago run out of sidewalk and moved farther away from them. Nagi was clearly keeping an eye on the girl. Rima was sitting in the grass, leaning back on her hands while letting the sun shine down on her. She didn't touch the chalk as Nagi drew delicate pictures on the sidewalk before them.

"Hop, step, jump!" A voice rang out from the girls' dorms. "Are you playing hopscotch? Can I join? I always carry a rock just in case!"

Amu watched Kukai and Utau nod their heads in acceptance as the girl with light pink hair ran to join them. She introduced herself to them and they began to play. She was clearly able to keep up with them.

A finger tapped Amu and she spun around to see another girl with blue hair staring at her. She held a bag that was slung over her shoulder and she seemed to be putting a sketch book inside it. "I was wondering if I might join you and your friends. I love to draw."

Amu nodded and pointed to the bucket of chalk. "Sure thing, feel free to help yourself. We aren't chalk hoarders!"

The blue haired girl gave a soft smile. "My name is Miki and thanks!"

Amu was about to answer her but she already moved away. Nagi smiled as she joined him in drawing. He introduced himself and Rima. Rima opened her eyes to look at the girl before going back to pretending to ignore them all.

Amu glanced around at all of her friends. She was happy that they could all play together today. She looked down the sidewalk to see Yaya no longer drawing. She was sitting still listening to a boy with greet hair. Amu could see some tears forming in her new friend's eyes. "Oh shit."

Ikuto's eyes widened in surprise as his pinkette… cursed? He watched her take off down the grass next to the sidewalk as to not mess up Yaya's pictures. He recognized the boy that Yaya was speaking to as Amu hurried towards them.

Nagi got up quickly from his spot to join Ikuto before his friend could follow Amu. "What's going on?"

Ikuto looked back at Nagi and shrugged his shoulders. He was still in awe at the words that had come out of those perfect lips. He enjoyed watching her walk away, but he hated that she was leaving him. He almost followed but decided that she could probably handle the situation on her own. Besides it might give him a chance to learn her name.

Amu reached Yaya and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder before looking up at the boy. Her face was not angry, but it wasn't happy. Her look of indifference beat Ikuto's by a mile. "Can I help you?"

The boy pushed his glasses up his noise as he studied the girl in front of him. "I was speaking to Yuiki-san. Please go away."

Yaya jumped to her feet and hugged Amu around her shoulders. "Yaya says for Kairi to not talk to her friend that way!"

Amu's face became more emotionless as she heard this was the boy that had made Yaya cry. "I see, well since Yaya wants me to stay I guess I don't have a choice. If you don't want to be near me then I suggest that you leave."

Kairi pushed at his glasses again. He was in the middle of a very long apology to Yaya, but apparently this girl didn't understand that. "I was trying to apologize before you so rudely interrupted."

Amu rolled her eyes. "An apology isn't something you try at. Say you're sorry and the person you are apologizing to will know what you are sorry for. Try it."

Kairi tried not to let his shock show, but he was unsuccessful at hiding it. "For a pink headed girl, you're pretty smart."

Amu refrained from rolling her eyes again as she gave him a slight smile. "For a green headed boy, you are too."

Kairi bowed slightly to the two girls, "I'm Sanjo Kairi. It's a pleasure to meet you. Don't bother introducing yourself I already know who you are. You're the top of your class and a new friend to Yuiki-san. I must thank you for taking her out last night and being her friend today. I was too harsh with my words before."

Amu's smile didn't fade as the boy talked. "Oh stop beating around the bush and apologize to _her_!" Amu disentangled herself from Yaya's hands and gave the girl and encouraging smile before whispering. "Go get him Yaya!"

Yaya grinned as her friend walked away. She turned back to Kairi and he pushed his glasses up once more. "Yaya knows Kairi-koi is sorry. Yaya doesn't need to hear it, but if Kairi-koi needs to say it, Yaya will listen."

Kairi gave the girl an appreciative look before speaking. "Yuiki-san, I'm sorry for my statement yesterday. I'd never ask you to change. I love Yuiki-san's carefree nature. Does Yuiki-san forgive me?"

Yaya's grin expanded and she bounced on her toes for several seconds before launching herself onto the boy in front of her. "Yaya loves Kairi-koi too! Yaya will forgive Kairi-koi if Kairi-koi will call Yaya Yaya-koi just one time!"

Kairi looked as if his world was collapsing. Amu assumed he was the type to play everything by the books. "Yaya-koi, I love you." He whispered to the girl in his arms.

Yaya leapt off of him and dragged him over to where everyone else stood. Amu followed after them realizing that today was another day she made new friends. There was the girl playing hopscotch with Kukai and Utau. There was Miki who could only be an artist standing over by Nagi and Rima. She guessed she should count Ikuto since they were hanging out together, and then there was Kairi, Yaya's boyfriend.

Yaya was making introductions when Amu arrived. The light pink haired girl's name was Ran. She seemed to know Miki, but they didn't speak to each other. Amu wondered at that, but didn't say anything. Ikuto stood off a little to the back. That's when Amu noticed a few girls talking to him, but he was doing his best to ignore them. Then one of them began touching his arm and tugging on him. It was clear on his face that he didn't want to go. His eyes met hers and she understood completely.

Amu calmly made her way over to the girls around Ikuto. The number had multiplied as more showed up. Amu rolled her eyes before calling out, "Excuse me, but you're ruining our game!"

Her pack of friends fell silent as they turned and noticed Ikuto's situation. The girl's surrounding Ikuto turned to glare at Amu.

One of them called out after a few seconds of silence. "Why don't you back off pinky!"

Amu heaved a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. "I don't think you girls understand. He doesn't want to go with you. He wants to stay here and hang out with his friends."

Ikuto made sure to keep his eyes on Amu. He shook another girl off of him and tried to push his way out of the pack, but they wouldn't budge.

Amu lifted her arms and placed her hands on her hips. She shifted her weight to one leg and stuck out her butt and knee. Ikuto knew they were in for a world of hurt. "Since you won't listen to me… "she trailed off. Ikuto gulped. "Kukai! Utau!"

Her two friends snapped to attention at either side of her. "HAI!" They screamed together.

Amu's emotionless face turned into one of boredom before picking up an evil happiness. "I have a little competition for you two. The first one to get Tsukiyomi out of the pack of whores, wins."

She stated the last part with a harsh tone that made the girls in front flinch back. Some of the ones in the back already began to leave. Utau and Kukai faced each other as the fire began to ignite. "YOUR ON!"

They turned and ran at the girls. Some of them screamed. Utau began clawing and pushing her way through them. Kukai dodged and tripped them, always apologizing of course, as if it was an accident that they fell. They somehow managed to reach Ikuto at the same time. Utau grabbed one arm, while Kukai took the other.

Their eyes met and they simply nodded. It wouldn't work to fight each other since most of the girls had gotten back up and started to get angry. They knew they had to work together to get Ikuto out. Kukai's 'mother hen' instincts had taken over his body as he and Utau forced the girls out of their way as they brought their prize to Amu.

She gave them an approving smile as they moved Ikuto, like a child, behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, Amu glared at the girls. "I think its time for you to depart."

It was like she had bared her teeth at them and growled. Some of the girls scattered claiming that it wasn't worth their time or that they'd just get him later when he was alone. Ikuto didn't like the sound of that and he felt Kukai's grip tighten on his arm. The ones that stayed numbered less than ten.

The girl that was the first to show up took a step forwards. "I think Ikuto wants to come with us. I mean last time he pleasured me so greatly that I could barely walk afterwards."

Ikuto looked at the girl for the first time. She was one that he'd played poker with before. She'd also lost a shower bet, but she was wrong about him pleasuring her. For the first time he spoke up on his behalf, "I'm sorry. I don't remember your name, but that doesn't matter because I don't care. Do you remember what the rules of the game are?" The girl nodded. "Oh good then we shouldn't have any more problems then."

The girl nodded in defeat before motioning for the other girls to leave as well. Amu huffed one last time before turning to face Ikuto, Utau and Kukai. "You guys can let him go now."

Kukai and Utau both shared a guilty look before releasing their grips. Ikuto rubbed his arms while thanking them for their help. He looked back at his pinkette, who was watching him. He felt as though he owed her an explanation, but decided that he actually didn't. He was glad when she didn't press for one.

Amu hid her hurt well behind a gentle smile when Ikuto didn't explain what happened. She turned to the rest of her friends still smiling. "I guess that's enough excitement for today. I don't know about you guys, but I have to get some homework done. See ya tomorrow!"

Ikuto watched her wave before turning to her dorm. She grabbed her backpack from where she had discarded it at the beginning of their game of tag and made her way into the building. Once again he was sad to see her go.

Kukai punched Ikuto on the arm and motioned for him to follow him. Ikuto nodded to the rest of the group before following Kukai with his hands in his pockets. Kukai grinned at Utau as he passed her. "I guess I'll just have to beat you tomorrow, Hoshina."

Utau, who had been feeling sort of down now that the fun was over, glared at the passing boy. "In your dreams, Souma!"

Kukai laughed and Utau let out a small smile of her own before hurrying to follow Amu. The rest of their friends dispersed and went on their way. Just as Amu suspected, Ran and Miki departed together.

Morg: Aw! Another completely anti-climatic ending to a chapter. I'm getting awfully good at these.

Ikuto: Yeah I agree. Uh, by the way, why didn't I defend myself from those girls?

Morg: Because there were too many of them by the time they were a threat. Amu took care of you so why are you disgruntled?

Amu: Yeah Ikuto. I wouldn't let a bunch of snotty fan girls drag you off and rape you.

Ikuto: *stares at Amu* I knew you loved me!

Amu: Uh…. R&R?


	5. Chapter 5

Morg: Heyo! I wanted to let everyone know that since a few people actually read this story I'm going to post another. It's titled Club Life.

Ikuto: She isn't going to tell you what it's about quite yet.

Amu: I read a scene and I'm not so sure that I like it.

Ikuto: Which means that all of you readers will love it!

Morg: Back to this story. I have kinda detoured off the original plot line since I'm trying to get some more characters introduced and I don't want to make the chapters too super long, but I promise to get to the real action! It's rated M for a reason!

Ikuto: Now that she is done blabbing, please enjoy!

Amu: Morg doesn't own a thing!

**~Poker Face~**

Ikuto smirked at the three naked girls in front of him. "Alright, I have rules that you must obey in order to get to shower with me. First, don't interfere with what I'm doing. Second, no sex." The girls started to complain but he continued as if they hadn't. "Third, as soon as you cum you're out. Fourth, unless you want everyone to know that the three of you couldn't get me hard, I suggest you go ahead and tell everyone that you received pleasure but I won't be heartbroken if you leave out the part that I didn't actually touch you."

Ikuto turned from their stunned expressions and removed his clothing. He didn't glance back as he moved into the giant shower. The girls wasted no time in following him. They witnessed the extremely hot boy slide his body under the steaming water as he began his nightly shower.

Ikuto heard slight moaning and he knew that they had begun _their_ part of the shower. It's always the same deal. The girls can masturbate while watching Ikuto shower. As long as they didn't disturb him too much he didn't care.

He turned around to see one of the girls on her knees directly in front of him. She grabbed his soft member and began to rub her hands on it. Ikuto sighed as he moved out of her grasp to grab his shampoo. He squeezed some in his hand before massaging it onto his scalp.

To his right was one of the girls. She was leaning against the wall watching him as a few of the suds made their way down his body. He didn't like the way she was staring at him, but as long as she stayed away, it didn't matter. Her left hand gripped her breasts as her right hand moved several fingers in and out of her dripping pussy.

The sight of her leaning back against the wall with her legs open enough for him to see what she was doing wasn't enough to even hold his attention. He used his body wash and turned to move back under the water to find the girl that had touched him was in the same spot he left her in. He held in a sigh as he moved around her to rinse off. He kept his back to her and he felt her rub up his thigh and lightly squeeze his butt. He ignored her and wished he didn't have to turn to finish rinsing.

He turned and she instantly grabbed his soft dick in her hands. She licked the tip and dropped her right hand down in between her spread knees and began to fondle herself as well. Ikuto was uncomfortable with her actions and finished his rinse as fast as he could. He heard the third girl to his side. She was opposite of the one on the wall and she was cumming. Her moans of pleasure and the way she screamed his name at her climax didn't do a thing for him either.

He turned to look at her glazed eyes as she brought her fingers to her mouth to lick them clean. "Get out."

Her eyes were confused for a moment before she realized she had to follow his rules or risk him never even looking at her again. She nodded once before stepping out of the curtain.

Ikuto disentangled himself once again from the girl attempting to give a blowjob. She got frustrated at his lack of hardness and started to really pump her fists up and down his limp shaft. "Get out." Ikuto told her quietly. She stared up at him in confusion. He noticed she was about to argue when he spoke again. "That was not pleasant."

The girl didn't need telling again as she ran embarrassed from the shower room. The curtain swayed in her passing. Ikuto looked to the last girl. She was still watching him with those eyes. He whished she'd look away. He grabbed his conditioner, squeezed some into his hand and rubbed it in his hair. He grabbed his face wash and quickly washed his face before rinsing out the conditioner.

Ikuto turned to the girl, who was keeping up a steady pace of moving her fingers in and out. "I'm done. I'm out."

She smirked as he left the shower to find the other two girls waiting with a rope. She followed him out and placed her hands on his shoulders. She rubbed them until she hung her arms in front of his chest. "I believe you are mistaken, Ikuto. Your shower isn't quite finished yet. You still look a little dirty to me."

Ikuto sighed, it had been a while since he had to call Yoru in. "Yoru, could you come in here for a second?"

Ikuto's cousin came waltzing in the room as if he didn't know what was going on. He grinned as he took in the scene. Looking at each naked girl as if they were cakes on display and he was hungry. "Man Ikuto, next time manage to get some clothes on, nya."

Ikuto rolled his eyes and motioned for the man to hurry up. The girl behind him had started to dig her nails into his chest and he didn't appreciate it. The two girls with the rope dropped it and went for their clothes. The third girl behind Ikuto wasn't so keen on leaving yet. "You're not bad looking either. We could have fun, the three of us."

Yoru looked as though he was considering it for a moment before looking at Ikuto. "What do you think, nya?"

Ikuto knew the routine. He glanced back at the girl and looked again to Yoru. "It would be fun and it'd be one less girl for me to worry about trying to sneak into my dorm in the middle of the night. I don't want to go through that again."

Yoru gleamed at his cousin. They usually got the girls hopes up before smashing them completely. "Well, it's not that far to the office, nya. I'm sure this girl would love to meet my father, nya. I know I'd have a grand time telling him that she tried to rape his nephew and when she was caught tried to bribe his only son into having sex to keep it quiet, nya."

Ikuto nodded his head as if considering the plan as well. "You know she'd be expelled and her parents would be notified of the offense and she'd probably be disowned like the last girl." The girl moved fast as she grabbed her clothes and ran from the room. Ikuto and Yoru laughed when they knew she wouldn't hear them. "She was creepy. Those eyes freaked me out the whole time. I actually went faster because of her."

Yoru grinned at his naked cousin. "I keep telling you to stop with the whole poker game thing and let my father give you a real bodyguard, nya."

Ikuto sighed as he grabbed his towel and began to dry off. Once his body was dry he wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed a second one for his hair. "I don't want to be even more confined than I already am. A bodyguard wouldn't understand my need of alone time like Kukai and Nagi do. Hell, you get it. You have the same problem."

It was Yoru's turn to sigh, "You could still stop with the game if you just got a girlfriend, nya."

Ikuto paused at Yoru's words. He'd been thinking the same thing lately and there was a perfect pinkette that he wanted to play the part. His grin startled Yoru. "I'm thinking of a plan to make that happen."

Yoru smirked a smirk very similar to his cousins. "Put some clothes on, nya."

Yoru left the room, but Ikuto knew he wasn't too far away. If his plan worked, he wouldn't need protection from anyone but the nameless beauty he had begun to watch several days ago. "Just a few more showers to go and then there will only be one girl that I'll shower with."

Amu unlocked the door to her dorm and pushed it open to find a playing card fluttering to the ground. She bent down and retrieved it to find a picture of a cat hugging a spade. Utau's name was written across the top. "Utau, I think this is for you."

Utau caught the card as it was flicked in her direction. Her eyes widened as she stared at it. She held it away from her as if it might erupt into flames. "I don't want it! Damn him!"

Amu couldn't help but laugh at her friend's reaction. She didn't know what the card was or what it meant, but it made Utau upset. "What's the matter? It's just a card."

Utau stared at her friend as if she was the dumbest human in the world. "Just a card! Just a card!" She sputtered out. "This isn't just a card. It's his card! Tsukiyomi Ikuto's invitation to play his poker game. Remember the game I told you about where you can only play with money for so long. I don't want to go! I never have! I don't want to know what Kukai will think of this."

Amu started laughing again. "And you think I'm dumb. If you don't want to go then don't go. It isn't as if he can come here and drag you to the game. I doubt that playboy would waste his time on one girl. Didn't you say that he usually invites more than one girl to play at a time? You have nothing to worry about. Don't go."

Utau stared at Amu as she turned back to her studies. It surprised her that Amu wasn't a little jealous. It'd been a few days since the incident with the girls, and they hadn't seen Ikuto since then, but Utau was certain that Amu at least considered him a friend and would be slightly jealous that Utau was picked instead.

Then a thought occurred to Utau. She hadn't said the right things. She had stated from the get go that she had no intention of going. Amu had no reason to show any sign of jealousy. Utau stood up looking at the card in new light. "I think maybe I'll go. I mean I could just play badly and get out quick. Besides it's like you said, there will be other girls to distract him from me."

Utau snuck a glance at Amu and saw her face go blank before she put on an indifferent face. "If you want to go then I can't stop you, just like he can't make you."

Utau smiled in triumph. "Well the game is tonight at nine so I guess I should go shower now." She grabbed her stuff and slowly made her way towards the door, keeping her eyes on her friend. "Of course I'll have to pick something super cute out to wear."

Amu rolled her eyes so that Utau would see and turned back to studying. She told herself she didn't care one way of the other as her friend strolled out the door.

Ikuto sent the invite, now all he had to do was talk to Kukai. The hard part was upon him as he sought out his friend. Kukai was sleeping on his bed after his quick shower. He never left Ikuto alone if he didn't have to. "Kukai," Ikuto nudged him. "Dude, wake up!" Ikuto shook him awake, "_Thank you_. I have to talk to you before the girl for tonight gets here."

Kukai may have been tired be he didn't miss what Ikuto said. "You mean girls." Kukai waited for Ikuto to smirk or grin or roll his eyes or anything, but Ikuto just waited. "Dude, what are you up to?"

Ikuto sighed, "I only sent out one invitation for tonight and I sent it Utau."

Kukai stared open mouthed at his friend. "You better have a damn good reason for doing that," he growled. "I don't want you messing with my girl. I thought you had the hots for … Oh I get it now. This is all a ruse to get her to notice you more. I like the effort but not the choice of advancement. Get another girl."

Ikuto rolled his eyes. He had been hoping that Kukai would slip and say her name, but once again it was sealed from his ears. "I wish you'd just tell me… never mind. Well, I can't use anyone else. Her other two close friends have boyfriends already. You haven't asked Utau out yet so its semi believable. Trust me. I won't do anything with her. She isn't my type. She is too much like a sister to be a girlfriend."

Kukai stared hard at his friend. Ikuto's expression was for once not forcefully hidden. He let Kukai examine what he was thinking to make his plan work. Finally, Kukai sighed. "Fine, but I'm not leaving." Ikuto nodded in defeat, but before Kukai let him walk away he spoke again, "Dude, she's nothing like a sister."

Ikuto laughed and smacked his friend's shoulder before heading to grab the curtain. "You know, I don't think this will be necessary. I don't have to worry about her trying to steal any of my things. Although, we might still want to hang it up. She might go for your laundry."

Kukai couldn't help but laugh at Ikuto's remark. He hoped to God that Utau liked him that much, but he'd rather keep his laundry. "Naw man, I trust her."

Ikuto nodded and put it away. Several minutes later there was a knock on the door. Kukai grinned and sprang out of bed to answer it. Utau stood waiting on the other side. She looked incredibly cute. For a second Kukai thought maybe Utau did have a thing for Ikuto. He was the one that invited her. Not Kukai.

Utau tapped her foot and crossed her arms while she waited for her crush to let her in. "Oh come on you big goof. Let me in or I'm leaving." Kukai grinned again and swept to the side in a deep bow. "I figured you'd be here. No way you'd let poor Ikuto out of your sight."

Kukai grinned, "Of course I can't leave him. He's helpless. My lady, please make yourself feel at home."

Utau looked around for the first time. The room wasn't impressive but this was where her Kukai slept and ate and hung out so it was amazing just to be there. "Nothing much I see."

Ikuto rolled his eyes and took his seat at the ever present poker table. "Come join me you two. We have business to take care of."

Utau looked at Ikuto as if he was crazy. "You mean you actually expect me to play your game?"

Kukai burst out laughing. He stumbled to an open seat while Ikuto glared at him. "If you play then I'll play too. Not to worry, I won't let Ikuto win something he shouldn't."

Utau smiled at Kukai in amusement before sitting between the two boys. She settled into her chair and attempted to prepare herself for whatever was going on. "Spit it out, I don't have all night."

Ikuto rolled his eyes and began to shuffle his deck of cards. He was pretty good at it now considering he did it every night. "I need your help with my plan. If I win you have to do whatever I say until my plan is complete. If you win, you don't."

Utau stared at him before turning to Kukai, "So what if you win?"

Kukai grinned but waited for Ikuto to continue. "If Kukai wins then he can choose whatever prize he wants from you." Ikuto waited but Utau stayed silent making Kukai's grin bigger. "If I win the whole game and Kukai comes in at second you have to listen to both. If I beat you and you beat Kukai then you can name your price and vice versa. Agreed?"

Utau shook hands with both boys before moving to a seat across the table. She settled into her chair before putting on what she hoped was a great poker face. "Deal the cards. I don't have all night."

Kukai grinned while Ikuto mumbled something unintelligible while distributing the cards to his two friends. He smirked as he picked up his first hand. His eyes studied the two in front of him. He wasn't going to lose. Tsukiyomi Ikuto never lost.

Utau slammed the door to their dorm open. She was aware of the fact that it was after midnight and Amu was more than likely sleeping along with all the other girls in their area as she huffed into their room.

Amu shot up in her bed with her arms raised. She looked as though she was ready to fight off an intruder as she mumbled still half asleep, "Who's there? Utau is that you?"

Utau rolled her eyes and stormed over to the sleepy Amu while glaring at her. Utau had lost. She had lost to both boys. Not only did she have to follow Ikuto's orders, but Kukai said in time he'd come for his prize as well. Utau was pissed and it was all Amu's fault.

Amu stared at her friend in wonder. She'd told her not to go to the game, but Utau had decided that she'd give it a shot. Amu didn't trust Ikuto so she knew that something would probably happen. "Tell me about it."

Utau knew Amu. She'd been expecting this. She probably had an entire speech planned out. "I lost! I can't believe I lost." She turned her back to her friend before heaving a huge angry sigh. "I should've quit. Ugh! I'm so stupid."

Amu watched her friend. Something set off an alarm inside her head. She waited to see what Utau did next, but her friend strolled over to her bed without glancing back at Amu and threw herself down upon it. This was a signal that it was Amu's turn to ask. "Utau, what did you lose?"

Utau sat up. She turned her tear stained face towards Amu and just wailed. "I have to… I have to… I can't tell you!" Utau screamed into her pillow.

Amu realized then and there that Utau was hiding something else. "I can't help you if you don't tell me." Amu sighed. She was tired of the game. Utau was dragging it out. "The truth would be nice."

Utau turned her head to stare at her friend. She was worried for almost a moment until she recognized concern in Amu's eyes. "Ikuto goaded me into losing my…"

Amu watched as Utau closed her eyes and swallowed. Amu took the moment to roll her own eyes. "Utau, you can tell me."

Utau kept her eyes closed as she whispered the last few words of the sentence, "My freedom."

Amu snapped. What kind of man plays for a person's freedom? She liked Ikuto less and less the more she heard. "What do you mean 'your freedom'?"

Utau sat up on her bed while taking several deep breaths before explaining herself. "I played cards with him tonight. Instead of playing for the usual, he said straight out that we were playing for my freedom. If he wins then I'm his slave for however long he wants me. If I won I could name my price. Kukai was there so I wanted to show off. I played even though I was the only girl invited. I should've walked out."

Amu rubbed her tired face before examining her friends'. "Well, maybe we should just talk to him and see if he'll change his mind."

Utau shook her head, "I don't want to go near that baka! I swear he's a cheater. He won every hand!"

Amu smirked at her friend. "Sooner or later you have to see him. You did lose. Tomorrow we'll go out and forget all about tonight. Then we'll think of a plan to get you out of this mess. I'm sure there is something Ikuto wants more than having you as a personal slave. In the meantime don't do anything perverted if you don't want to."

Utau nodded and moved to change into her pajamas. "I have to meet with him tomorrow evening to discuss what it is that I'll be doing for him. I don't want to go! This is so stupid!"

Amu watched her friend. She was definitely upset. That was easy to see, but something didn't fit quite right. Utau was hiding something and Amu wasn't going to waste her time trying to find out. By tomorrow she'd know.

Morg: Boom!

Ikuto: I don't get it, why say that?

Morg: It's an expression. It means something along the same lines as 'suck it', 'you just got owned' and 'oh snap, there it is'.

Ikuto: Oh I see. You're retarded.

Morg: I am not! Amu!

Amu: *smacks Ikuto* Please R&R!

Morg: Yeah! Let me know if you want a certain lime or lemon scene between Ikuto and Amu and I'll try to work it in.


	6. Chapter 6

Morg: Heyo!

Ikuto: Blah, blah, blah she doesn't own it.

Morg: Someone wants to get on with the story.

**~Poker Face~**

Amu slid the last of her new clothes into her small closet before slapping the invisible dust off her hands. She sighed as she moved to lie across her bed on her stomach. She hugged her pillow as she thought about her day and what she still had to accomplish.

As promised, Amu took Utau out to make her forget about her slavery. They had gone to the movies, out to eat and shopping. Throughout the day, Amu thought constantly on how to get her friend out of the situation, while Utau seemed to blow through the whole day only being nervous about meeting Ikuto when Amu brought it up. This made Amu more suspicious that the game hadn't gone exactly how Utau had told it.

Utau had left after throwing her new clothes on her bed. She said something about needing to find Rima before she bolted from the room. Amu decided this was her chance to go speak to the playboy, but she hadn't decided what to say to him yet. She hugged her pillow while deep in thought.

The knock on the door surprised Ikuto. He looked up from his desk, trying to decide if he should answer it or pretend he wasn't there. Kukai was at practice, though it was Sunday and they didn't have school. Deciding he didn't want to be raped in his own room, Ikuto ignored the second knock as well.

Utau stood in the hall outside Ikuto and Kukai's dorm room. She knocked once and thought she heard someone move so she knocked again. "Ikuto!" She hissed as she realized he was purposefully ignoring her. "Open the damn door or our deal is off!"

Ikuto turned back to the door in surprise but didn't hurry as he sauntered towards the door. He cracked it to make sure it was Utau like he thought before letting her in. "Sorry babe, but I can't be too careful when 'mommy' isn't home."

Utau rolled her eyes before moving further into the room. She sat on what she decided was Kukai's bed before turning to look at the infuriating boy. "I did what you asked of me. She's been thinking about how to 'save me' all day. I could tell and I bet she'll be coming over here tonight to try and talk you out of it."

Ikuto smirked to cover up the joy he was feeling. His plans always seemed to work out the way he wanted them to. "Good, I have your next assignment then if she does show up tonight."

Utau nodded before Ikuto motioned for her to leave. She raised eyebrow, but the boy only smirked. "I don't want you to be here if she comes."

Utau realized this and moved for the door, but a knock sounded before she could touch it. She backed away while looking at Ikuto for advice. He motioned towards Kukai's closet and she gave him a dirty look before complying.

Ikuto moved towards the door as he demanded, "Who is it?"

A soft voice came through the door making his heart beat just a little faster. "Uh Ikuto? Can I come in? I just want to talk."

Amu shifted from one foot to the other. Some of the guys in the hall gazed at her with weird looks. She felt uncomfortable in their presence but didn't show it. She looked confident as she stood there, though her head was screaming for Ikuto to let her in.

A couple of the guys whistled and she heard a couple of 'hey baby' and 'you could have more fun with me than him' calls. Amu gulped as Ikuto unlocked the door. She waited for the door to open all the way. She flipped her hair and entered the room purposefully. The guys in the all called out their disappointment as she disappeared.

Amu watched Ikuto close the door and lock it before turning to face her slowly. Her cheeks were now heated from the experience she had had in the hall. She put on her indifferent mask before he could see her fear. "That was interesting. I've never been in the boys' dorms before. I don't think I want to come back anytime soon."

Ikuto smirked at the girl to hide his happiness of her being there in his room. She noticed, but didn't say anything as he worked to maintain his composure. "What brings you here, little kitten?"

Amu cocked her head to the side at the sound of the nickname. "I hardly think you know me well enough to call me that."

Ikuto's smirk grew as he realized that he was finally going to learn her name. "I don't have anything else to call you since you never actually introduced yourself to me. Here I am trying to be polite and you think that I'm being rude when it's actually you."

Amu watched as he feigned his hurt. Her face didn't change from its indifferent look as listened to him. "No one told you my name?"

Ikuto shook his head, "They have been deliberately keeping it from me, I think."

Amu smiled a small smile. It was close to a smirk. "Why would they do a thing like that? The only reason I can think of is that you'd want to know it, but why would _the_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto want to know _my_ name?"

Ikuto's eyes narrowed as the conversation took a turn he hadn't been expecting. The girl was good. He had to give her the credit for that. "I like to know the names of the people that I hang out with."

Amu knew his nonchalant shrug was only to cover up the anger she was causing him. She had come to bargain for Utau's freedom, but was doing a horrible job. Instead of convincing him to relinquish his hold on her friend, she was pissing him off. He'd probably take it out on Utau as well. Amu mentally slapped herself. "Why didn't you ask someone else then? Aren't you the idol of the school? I'm sure just about anyone else would've told you."

Ikuto shook his head and let his smirk fall down a couple of notches. "I don't speak to anyone outside of the poker games I play and my friends. I'd rather not risk it."

Amu's eyebrows shot up in confusion. Her usually composed face betrayed her. "I don't get it. What's so bad about talking to other people?"

Ikuto sighed as he memorized her cute expression. "I've had too many bad experiences in the past to let my guard down even a little, no matter how badly I wanted the information."

Amu composed her face once more as she heard him say he wanted to know her name badly. She grinned at him before holding out her hand. "Hello. It's nice you meet you. My name is Hinamori Amu. I'm a junior here at Seiyo. My dorm mate is Hoshina Utau. I'm seventeen years old. I have a mother, father and a little sister. No pets though I think I would prefer a cat to a dog and my hair is naturally this color."

Ikuto shook Amu's slender hand as she unloaded almost all of the information he wanted from her. His eyes caught a hint of sadness at the mentioning of a little sister, but he dismissed the thought to keep up with what she was saying. It was a good think she liked cats. "Hinamori Amu." He tested her name out for the first time. It suited her. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'm also a junior here at Seiyo, though I'm eighteen. My dorm mate is Souma Kukai and I am a cat. I don't speak to my parents and I don't have any siblings. My hair is also naturally this color."

Amu giggled as he introduced himself. The boy was interesting even though he played with girls and not in a good way. "I guess I should get to the point." She sighed taking her hand back and crossing them in front of her chest. It wasn't an angry move as she stood her ground in front of him. "I came to talk to you about Utau. She told me something interesting last night and I wanted to know what you think about it."

Ikuto nodded his head for her to continue so she did. "I know she was called to play one of your poker games because I'm the one that found the card, but when she got back she said it wasn't like how she heard it should be. She said she was the only girl and that you goaded her into playing because Kukai was here and she wanted to show off."

Ikuto took in the story for a moment realizing that it really made him seem the bad guy, but he had to agree to it anyways. "That's pretty much how it went down."

Amu nodded knowing that he was keeping something back as well, "She also told me that you won every hand in the game, but I know that's impossible. What I really want to know is why did you play for her 'freedom'? What could you possibly have been thinking?"

Ikuto just stared at her. He didn't smirk or hide his face or anything. He just stared. "I did win every hand and I wanted her 'freedom' because I'm bored. I knew that she wouldn't willing do anything for me since she likes Kukai. It was the only way I could think of to get her to-."

Amu watched him as he cut himself off. She realized that he was about to say something that he didn't want her to know. She ignored it and continued, "I don't understand. If you know that she likes Kukai then why would you force her to do stuff for you?"

Ikuto's eyes widened as he figured out what she was hinted out. His little kitty cat had a dirty mind. "I'm not going to force her to have sex with me. She isn't my sex slave. She's just going to help me out. There's a party that I want to go to, so she's going to go with me. That way I can go and not be jumped by all the girls there."

Amu hid her shock as Ikuto explained his intentions. "Why not ask someone else? Did you ever consider that Utau wanted to go with Kukai and what does Kukai think about all of this?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "He was here, remember? He played the game as well. He knew what was going to happen. I don't lose and who else do I have to ask. You're my only other option and I didn't know your name. How was I supposed to ask you? Besides you probably would've turned me down."

Amu took in the information of Kukai playing the game also and decided that that was what they had been hiding. She had to hide her shock again as he confessed that he had thought about asking her. "I would've thought it over."

Ikuto heard her even though she had mumbled it. "But your answer would've still been no. It's hard for me to find a girl that isn't interested in me because of who I'm connected to or because of the way I look. Utau's perfect because her interest lies completely on Kukai. I don't have to worry about her jumping me."

Amu was a taken back. Ikuto was assuming from the beginning that she'd deny him. This made her lips twitch as she suppressed a smile. "I don't know if I would've said yes or no. You didn't ask me so I guess we will never know."

Ikuto stared at her. Was she implying that she would've said yes? His eyes narrowed as he considered her motives. She was here defending her friend, but making a move at the same time? "The only way I'm not taking Utau is if you go with me."

Amu's face kept her emotions in check. "Well, I've never been to a party. It could be fun right?"

Ikuto tried not to grin. "I've never been to a party either. Usually I don't risk it, but I wanted to go to at least one while I was in high school."

Amu nodded as she thought it over. "So you will release your hold on Utau if I agree to go with you?"

Ikuto shook his head. "Not completely, but I won't force her to go to the party with me if your going to."

Amu knew she wouldn't get the playboy to agree to anything else. She thought over the idea of going to a party with Ikuto. She liked how dedicated he was to his friends and he wasn't ugly so it wouldn't be too bad if they went together. She didn't hate him. "Okay."

Ikuto stared again, "Okay what?"

Amu laughed a real laugh that wasn't faked or forced. "Okay I will go to the party with you, but don't try anything perverted. I don't like you like that."

Ikuto smirked at the pinkette. He could see the tiny bit of blush forming on her cheeks. "I wouldn't dream of hitting on you before I knew that you'd return my desire. Besides I'd rather play for my right to touch you."

Amu shook her head at his cockiness. "I doubt that you'll ever get me to play the game with you, besides I'd kick your ass."

"Is that a challenge, _Amu_?"

Amu shook her finger at him. "Don't stress my name like that! I didn't tell you it so you could abuse it and didn't I just say you couldn't get me to play that game with you? Do you listen to anything I say?"

It was Ikuto's turn to actually laugh. "Relax, I heard everything you said. I just chose to ignore some of it. Selective hearing comes with being a cat. I'll pick you up later then for the party."

Amu's eyes actually widened this time. "What do you mean? It's tonight?"

Ikuto shrugged, "Well yeah."

She turned to the door and unlocked it. "Fine, what time?"

Ikuto smirked as he came towards her. He actually reminded her of a cat and she had to swallow the lump in her throat. "How about eight? Wear something sexy."

Amu grumbled as she opened the door and stepped into the hall. The guys that were out there turned to stare at her. They weren't the same ones, but they were giving her the same looks. "Not for you I won't. I'll dress in what I think looks good on me. Not what you think all girls should wear."

Ikuto watched Amu turn on her heel and stalk down the hall. He let his gaze roam her body as she moved away from him. The same feeling of disappointment was running through his body. The girl was just too perfect. He caught the gazes of some of the other guys in the hall. "Back off, she's taken."

He hadn't meant to snarl it, but it came out that way anyways. Some of the guys gave Ikuto a knowing smile before returning to whatever it was they were doing. Ikuto turned back to his room to come face to face with Utau. She had an evil smile on her face before she moved around him and out the door. Ikuto held back the feeling of anxiety.

Amu threw yet another outfit onto her bed. She found it impossible to pick out an outfit that met her requirements and Ikuto's. His words made sense to her now. If she didn't look good then nobody would believe that she was actually there with him. He was the most sought after boy in school. She had to look good in order to make the other girls too afraid to approach.

Shifting through the clothes on her bed and the ones still in her closet, Amu settled on a black tank top with an open back at the top that had thin straps connecting it in a criss crossing fashion. She pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and black ankle boots. She left her hair down and but curled the ends just so.

Amu stared at herself in her full length mirror. She looked good, but something was missing. Her shirt went up the base of her neck and had glittery designs all across the front. The criss crossing straps stopped just at her bra so she wore a black one in case the shirt slipped down a little. She didn't show cleavage, but the tight fitting shirt allowed everyone to know what she had.

She picked out two silver bracelets and hooked them onto her left wrist before checking herself once more. She looked good as she twirled in front of her mirror to check every angle while mumbling to herself, "That pervert can't complain."

A laugh sounded behind her. She hadn't heard the door to her dorm open, but the distinctively male laugh sounded as if it was in the room with her. Amu spun to find Ikuto leaning against the open door's frame. His hands were crossed in across his chest and he was smirking at her.

Amu blushed even though she tried to keep it hidden. His smirk grew, "I thought you said you weren't going to dress sexy?"

Amu glared at the gorgeous boy that was almost in her room. "I didn't but you can't complain right?"

Ikuto shrugged before moving into the room and closing the door behind him. Amu was surprised when she didn't hear the lock click as well. "You should really lock your door if you're going to be changing." Ikuto moved towards her as she backed up a couple of steps. "Anyone could walk in on you."

Amu blushed again as she stopped backing up in order to hold her own ground in her dorm. Ikuto didn't stop his advance on her, however. He circled her as if inspecting for any sort of error. Amu's embarrassment disappeared into annoyance as the playboy checked her out. "Find any disappointments?"

Her huffed question definitely had a hint of annoyance to it. Ikuto smirked as he stopped in front of her and leaned down. Their faces were level and his eyes locked hers to his. "None."

Amu held in a gasp and maintained his eye contact. She kept on her mask of indifference, "Good."

Ikuto broke the look and turned away. He held his hand back to her and for the first time she really looked at him. His dark blue tight button up shirt matched his hair in perfection. His black skinny jeans hugged his perfect waist and legs making Amu want to stare at him forever. His black high-tops caught her eye because of the slight white detailing. He looked good, but she wouldn't say it to him out loud.

Ikuto waited while he held his hand, knowing that the girl was finally looking at him. His patience was about to run out when she placed her small hand in his larger one. He held it firmly yet gently as he pulled her from the room and down the hall.

The party was off campus and Amu figured they had to walk there, but waiting for them at the gate was a sleek black car. Ikuto released her hand when he opened up the passenger side door for her. Amu slipped into her seat and buckled her seatbelt as her door shut and Ikuto's form moved to the driver's side.

He climbed in behind the wheel and placed his seatbelt across his body as well. Amu watched as he started the engine and shifted into gear. Her heart began racing as they pulled away from the school. Ikuto turned out to be a good driver. Amu was grateful for that since she hadn't ridden in a car for several years.

The sound of pounding music broke through their silence as they neared the party. Ikuto pulled up the curb and hopped out before walking around to her door. Amu got out with Ikuto's help. He didn't release her hand as they turned to look up at the house.

Amu wasn't scared but she was slightly anxious. Her anxiety was more for her date since it was her job to protect him. Amu shook off her shivers and held her head high. There was no way she'd let anyone hurt him. Sneaking a peak at Ikuto, she noticed that he almost seemed bored, but his eyes gave him away.

Ikuto didn't look at her as he whispered, "Please don't leave my side."

Amu knew that no matter what, she couldn't.

Morg: So in the last ending note I asked for any suggestions that you, the readers, might want. The only response I received was that Amu needed to be at a party and get a little intoxicated. So here they are going to a party, but what happens there is still up in the air. I have plans for this story and no matter what they will be carried out; I was just wondering if anyone else had something they really wanted to happen. So Review please and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Morg: Heyo! I'm happy that you guys like it. Truth be told I'd write it even if no one read it, but it definitely makes it more exciting for me when I get an email saying I've been added to one list or another. Thanks guys!

Ikuto: You sound like a 13 year old.

Amu: She isn't though! She's 2-

Morg: And please enjoy this! Even if you don't it doesn't matter since I don't own the story and you could write your own and change whatever you like.

**~Poker Face~**

A pair of thin arms wrapped themselves around Amu's shoulders from behind. She was squeezed tight before spun around. Refusing to release Ikuto's hand, Amu whipped him around with her. "What the-"

Utau squealed at Amu as she hugged her best friend. "I can't believe that I got to come to this party! I was hoping that Kukai was going to invite me, but I didn't think it'd actually happen!"

Amu was thankful that Ikuto had engaged Kukai in a conversation so that Utau's rambling wouldn't be heard by either of the two men. She rolled her eyes and looked her friend up and down. Utau stood in a pair of short denim shorts with calf high black boots and a red sparkly shirt. "You look hot!"

Utau chuckled as she spun a slow circle for her friend. "I did my best. You look good too."

Amu smiled back before turning her attention to Kukai. He was into the conversation he was having with Ikuto, though Amu couldn't hear a word of it because of the music. He didn't notice her looking at him so Amu let her eyes take him in. His dark blue jeans just hid the red sneakers he wore. His red button down shirt matched his shoes and Amu noticed that he match Utau as well. She smirked as she looked at the couple. Pretty in red.

Ikuto said something that made Kukai laugh. Utau and Amu stood waiting patiently for the two boys to acknowledge them again. Amu was wondering when she had let go of Ikuto's hand since she only noticed now that his warmth was missing. She looked down and almost blushed at the thought of how much she wanted to grab the man again.

Without meaning to, Amu took a step forwards but was immediately grabbed from behind. Thinking that it was Utau again or another one of her friends, she slapped the hand on her shoulder. She got quite the surprise when the hand gripped tighter rather than releasing her. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Amu turned to find herself staring at a chest. A very broad chest belonging to someone obviously older than herself. Her head tilted back to look up into the face of a very drunk older man. Her body froze as she tried to decide the best way to get out of the situation. Kukai and Ikuto still stood nearby talking, oblivious to her situation. Utau had disappeared somewhere, which left Amu alone. Here she was thinking that Ikuto was the one in more danger.

The stranger moved his hand down her arm in what she only supposed was a seductive manner. He leaned down a little to waft his putrid breath into her face. Amu tried not to breathe as the man spoke. "Hey pretty girlie, let's go find somewhere more private."

Amu leaned her head back in an attempt at fresh air. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with a logical way to get rid of the man. Another hand grabbed hers. Amu looked back over her shoulder to see a very pissed off looking Ikuto with a mean looking Kukai behind him.

She almost laughed out of relief, but the look on their faces told her that they were about to start a fight and she didn't want that. Amu squeezed Ikuto's hand to try to show him that it was okay. She leaned back up to the drunken lunatic and began speaking in a low voice. "I was hoping that you'd ask me that. How about I meet you upstairs after I ditch these losers?" Amu indicated to the two boys behind her and she thought she saw a look of comprehension pass over the stupefied look the drunken man had on his face. "Wait for me _naked_ on the bed in the third room on the left."

The man smiled before releasing her arm and heading towards the stairs. Amu watched him climb them with a stupid smirk on his face. Little did he know that she was definitely not going to show up.

Before she could turn around, Ikuto spun her. She somehow maintained her balance though she was a little out of breath since she had been holding hers. Neither of the boys looked happy. Amu couldn't help but feign innocence, "What?"

Kukai couldn't help the grin on his face. He was lucky that he was behind Ikuto so that his 'Little Chick' couldn't see him. Coughing to cover up his laughter, Kukai decided to escape. "I'm going to find Utau. God knows what she is up to."

Ikuto didn't acknowledge his friends departure though Amu did nod at him. The blue haired man was furious. His little kitten had flirted with another man in front of him. His sexy _Amu_ had been sexy for someone else. All Ikuto could think about was ways to punish her. None of them would have made Amu happy in the slightest.

Amu watched as he tried to hide what he was feeling. She knew he was angry and a tad bit concerned but jealous? There was nothing for him to be jealous of. She was at the party with him, not that loser who was probably passed out naked on a bed somewhere. "Ikuto why are you looking at me like that? I just wanted to get rid of him, besides he smelled horrible."

Ikuto relaxed a little, but didn't let go of her hand. She didn't understand how hard it had been to watch her do that. He didn't understand why it was so hard for him to watch her do that. "I feel like killing something."

The words were ground out through his teeth and made her shiver. The music drowned out most of the noise, leaving them in a semi private world. No one could overhear their conversation, but they were standing in the middle of a room. "Why? He's gone and I'm fine. Plus I managed to keep you out of trouble. If you would've started a fight, you would've been kicked out of your first party."

Ikuto wanted to smack his palm against his forehead. There would be other parties that he could take her to. Her safety was more important to him than attending this specific party. "That's beside the point. You… you…"

Amu watched him fail several times at what he was trying to say to her. "Just spit it out! I what?"

Ikuto narrowed his eyes before pulling her closer and wrapping his free arm around her back to make sure she couldn't get away. "You acted sexy for him. Why wouldn't I be jealous?"

Amu couldn't hide her surprise at this close to a man that suddenly made her heart skip a beat. She had been right about him being jealous. Now it was her turn to sputter. "I… I… I couldn't think of another way to make him leave peacefully. Honestly it was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do."

Ikuto tried to hold it in, but before he knew it he had released her and was attempting to control himself while his laughter threatened to split his sides. Her face had been startled and embarrassed as he held her close. For the first time he was certain that he got to see what she was really feeling.

Amu huffed once. She huffed again and crossed her arms. Her foot began to tap impatiently after the second minute of his continuous laughter. It was good to see him showing his emotion rather than covering it up, but this was ridiculous. "I'm going to leave your ass here alone if you don't knock that off."

Ikuto quieted his laughter to chuckles before simply smirking. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked her over. With her arms under her breasts, she pushed them up for him in a lovely way.

Amu noticed him looking over her once again. She realized the way she was standing, but refused to back down. The man was a playboy and she knew that. She also knew that he'd never get to touch her like he did all the other girls he had fun with. She waited for his eyes to return to his head before turning around and dropping her arms to her sides.

Ikuto grabbed her hand before she had the chance to do anything else. "You promised you wouldn't leave me."

Amu looked back over her shoulder at him. His face was serious for the moment and a hint of fear played in his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm simply looking around to see if I know anyone else here."

Ikuto nodded but slipped his hand down her small forearm into her hand. Amu squeezed his hand back and he relaxed again. He began looking around as well. There weren't as many guys as there were girls at this party, but it was only fitting since it was a guy throwing the party. He knew he shouldn't be surprised at how slutty they all looked, but he was very thankful that Amu looked hotter than any of them but at the same time covered herself.

Amu didn't recognize anyone in the room with them. She wasn't sure what to do since she had never been to a party before, but she saw some people dancing and others just talking. Still more seemed to be playing some kind of drinking game. She watched one couple try to sneak up the stairs and another practically crawl up them while making out.

Amu glanced back at Ikuto to see him looking off towards another room where more people were dancing. Before she could wonder if he had ever danced with anyone before, she was pulling him towards the 'dance floor'. "Come on, it's a party."

Ikuto didn't refuse as Amu pulled him onto the floor and put her hands on his shoulders. He placed his hands on her hips after a second of hesitation before she started dancing. She kept her body from touching his, but still managed to dance is a sexy way. It took a lot of man power for Ikuto to leave the distance between them.

As she moved to the beat of the music, Ikuto figured out his own rhythm that seemed to match hers. They moved together without touching until the song finished. Their eyes made contact as they waited for the next song without letting each other go.

Compared to the first song, the second was slow. Amu looked around to see other couples pulling each other into a tight embrace to move to the slow canter of the song. Amu looked back at Ikuto to see him looking around as well. She didn't hesitate to step closer to him. Her body was barely an inch away from his as she hooked her hands on the back of his neck.

Ikuto looked down at the pinkette staring up at him. He knew that she was still keeping her distance, but the fact that she was bold enough to get this close to him made his heart pound just a little harder. For the first time in his life there was a girl in front of him that wanted to be near him for other reasons than how he looked.

His hand tightened to clasp on the small of her back. They swayed their bodies to the slow steady beat and held their gaze as they moved. Ikuto didn't want the song to end and he hoped to God that Amu was thinking the same thing.

Unfortunately, they didn't make it to the end of the song. A squeal rang out from the other side of the room where a door to another room was located. A group of five or six girls stood ogling at Ikuto and Amu.

He tried to ignore them and continue the perfect dance he was having with a girl that he might actually like, but his body stiffened when they started to cross to where he was.

Amu realized what was happening and released Ikuto to stand beside him. The girls caused quite a commotion as they made their way to the playboy and his newest quest. Amu didn't touch Ikuto as the girls came to a stop in front of them with their arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

Amu refrained from rolling her eyes and crossed her arms as well. "What do you want?"

The girl that was obviously the lead bimbo stomped her foot out of frustration. "Who do you think you are dancing with Tsukiyomi Ikuto like that? He's a God! He's way too good for the likes of _you_."

Amu tried not to laugh. She really did, but she failed horribly. She wasn't laughing out of joy or from being happy, but at the stupidity of the girls in front of her. "I'm sorry." She breathed, not really sounding sorry at all. "I didn't realize that Ikuto asking me to come to this party with him meant that I was out of his league."

Their eyes, yes all of them, widened at her words. Ikuto smirked at their confusion. He was the guy that didn't have to ask a girl for anything and they knew that. This was going to break their hearts and possibly kill them at the same time. "She's right, I did ask her to come with me. The last time I checked I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, decided who was good enough for me or not."

He was right in his assumption that they wouldn't be able to handle what he was saying. It was almost like watching a machine try to do too much at once and short circuit. One girl ran crying and another chased after her. The other three stood with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

The leader was the first to recover as she began sputtering. "I… I… I thought that she was taking advantage of your good nature to get close to you. We all know how you really are a generous person since you don't tie yourself down to any _one_ girl."

Amu understood that the comment was directed at her. She wasn't about to let the bitch get away with it either. "Are you implying that I need to share Ikuto with you?"

The bitch sputtered again, "Why are you using such a familiar address with him. Tsukiyomi Ikuto deserves your up most respect."

Amu smiled in a rather evil way. Ikuto was content to just sit back and watch the interesting pinkette defend her and him. He knew he didn't need to interfere with the happenings now that Amu had been spurned. She was a tough cookie and he didn't need to protect her from the likes of this slut.

Amu held herself back rather than lunging at the stupid girl. "That was a nice maneuver to get out of answering my questions and I call _Ikuto_ Ikuto because he is my friend. I don't talk to him because he's hot and popular. I don't feel the need to jump his bones every time I see him so he trusts me. Just like I trust him not to try and take advantage of me. See how that type of relationship works? I guess you wouldn't understand. Your mind doesn't move fast enough and anything that sparkles distracts you."

Ikuto smirked and moved to put his hand on Amu's arm. "I think you stunned them enough for the moment. Let's go somewhere else."

Amu nodded and took Ikuto's hand and let him lead her away from the three completely speechless girls. She didn't need to glance over her shoulder to know that they hadn't moved from their spots yet.

Ikuto pulled Amu into a hallway before he started laughing. There were only a few other people along the hall so Amu leaned against the wall and laughed with him. "Did you see their faces? I bet they are still processing what you said to them."

Amu calmed herself down and smiled up at Ikuto. "I told you I wouldn't leave you. Did you think a bunch of brats would scare me away?" A thought passed over Amu's mind and she couldn't ignore it. "Um Ikuto? Does it bother you that I address you so informally? I hadn't thought about it before that girl brought it up."

Ikuto smiled before he smirked. "Well, you do have several choices. I won't acknowledge you unless you use one of several names. Of course just Ikuto works since you've been calling me that already, but if you get tried of using that one you could also use Ikuto-koi, Ikuto Master, Master or Devine Ikuto. I'll accept any of these coming from you."

Amu rolled her eyes but was secretly glad that he answered so playfully. "How about I call you Baka instead."

Ikuto feign hurt and placed his hand over his heart. "I thought you trusted me and I trusted you? Now I get to see the real Amu after its already too late for me?"

Amu laughed and patted his arm like he was a small child. "I don't trust you one bit, but I do like spending time with you."

Ikuto smiled his real smile again and pretended to pout. "Aw Amu! I like –"

Amu didn't get to hear what he was going to say since at that second someone called out his name.

"Ikuto! There you are. I was wondering if you were going to make it or not. Considering the state I just saw several girls in, I figured you were around somewhere. Let's go get a drink and catch up for a little bit."

A blue haired boy with golden eyes walked up to Ikuto and Amu. Amu thought he looked slightly like Ikuto. She waited for Ikuto to introduce her to the man that obviously knew him somehow.

Ikuto smirked at the older man as he approached. "Yoru my friend, I had no idea that your parties were so pleasant. Of course it helps when you have a great friend with you."

Yoru noticed his cousin smile down for a moment at the pinkette with her hand on his arm. She stared up at Yoru while waiting for someone to tell her what was going on. Yoru took the chance and swept his long body into a deep bow. "My lady, may I introduce myself since my cousin obviously has such bad manners. I am Tsukiyomi Yoru."

Amu smiled at the goofy man bent in half before her. It was clearly obvious that he was related to Ikuto. "Nice to meet you Yoru. I'm Hinamori Amu."

Yoru smirked down at the girl after he straightened himself up right. So this was the girl that caught his cousin's fancy. She was beautiful and she seemed nice. "Do you mind if I steal Ikuto for a little bit? I just want to catch up with him on some family matters."

Amu smiled and looked at Ikuto. "I don't mind, but shouldn't you be asking Ikuto? It's not really my choice."

Both Yoru and Ikuto were taken back by Amu's answer. She was correct in assuming that it wasn't her choice, but they didn't think that she'd catch onto their word play so quickly. Most girls were led around in circles before they figured out that Ikuto and Yoru were doing it on purpose.

Yoru understood why Ikuto liked the girl so much. She was sharp. Smarter than probably every other girl in the school except for maybe Rima. "Aw, right you are. Ikuto would you mind accompanying me for a few moments?"

Ikuto looked between Yoru and Amu for a couple of seconds before sighing. "Only if you help me find Utau and Kukai first. I'm not letting Amu wander around by herself."

Yoru grinned and lead the way through the party to a room sort of off to the side where they found Kukai and Utau in the middle of an intense game of beer pong. They were evenly matched as always.

Amu sighed and moved to interfere before two of her friends ended up with alcohol poisoning. There were only two cups left on the table, one on Kukai's side and one on Utau's side. Having drunk all the other cups, both players were slightly intoxicated and couldn't aim well enough to hit the last cup.

"Stop this!" Amu strode over to Utau and swiped the last cup from her side. Amu downed the contents before she could taste them. Utau stared at her in horror before frowning. Amu didn't wait before she moved to the cup on Kukai's side and tipped it back like she had the other. "Now that the game is over, let's go find some water."

Amu was glad that Kukai and Utau agreed without hesitation, but she was extremely glad that Yoru and Ikuto had disappeared before they could witness her drinking the last two cups. She was certain that she never would have heard the end of it from either boy. She especially didn't want to admit that she had little to no tolerance for alcohol and the two half cups of hard liquor made her head feel fuzzy.

Kukai stumbled on one side of her while Utau tripped on the other side. Suddenly Amu was in the middle supporting both of them so they could walk forwards without staggering. She tried her best to focus, but she was feeling good at the moment. There was no way that she was drunk, but she felt really good.

The three of them made it out a back door and into a garden. It was currently unoccupied so Amu felt it safe to allow her two friends to goof off and do whatever they wanted under her watchful eyes.

Ikuto knew there was trouble before Yoru even moved to say it. "What's wrong?"

Yoru sighed and ran his hand through his luscious locks. "Whatever happened with those girls wasn't enough. More of them are gathering. I heard them talking about hurting Amu, but then they decided just to get you alone so they could _show_ you how much you mean to them."

Ikuto heaved a heavier sigh than Yoru had let out a moment before. He knew that something like this would probably happen, but the chance of getting to go to a party with Amu had enticed him too much for him to refuse it. "I guess I am going to have to play a game. I hope to God that Amu is good at poker."

Morg: Sorry for taking so long to update! I just started my last semester of school! I can't wait to graduate in May!

Ikuto: Excuses, excuses. Don't lie to me! I know that you have been working on other fanfiction besides Shugo Chara! What do you have to say for yourself?

Morg: *Unsure of what the problem is* I like more than one anime? I've got to say that I love Earthian and Munto!

Amu: Hey! I like Munto too! He's so dreamy and tall and that red hair! I tell you what!

Ikuto: Yes *grounds words through teeth* please tell me.

Amu: *slightly afraid* Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Morg: Heyo!

Ikuto: You've been neglecting your writing again.

Morg: Only somewhat. I did post a different fanfic.

Amu: What happened to that other Amuto story you were working on?

Morg: That might be coming out this week! I just have to add the finishing touches to chapter one!

Ikuto: Well, she doesn't own anything so just read it!

**~Poker Face~**

Utau stumbled across the wet grass. Her arms wrapped around Kukai's neck. She hugged him while giggling uncontrollably. Kukai chuckled with her. Unstable as he was, her extra weight threw off his balance. He landed on his butt with Utau in his lap. They both continued to laugh.

Amu smiled as she looked down at them. They were super cute together, but the drunken flirting was a little over board. Repressing the need to gag, Amu looked up as she heard the back door to the house open and close. The dark figure was tall and skinny. Amu figured it was Ikuto so she paid no attention to him.

The boy stopped directly in front of her and she was forced to look up at him from where she was sitting. With one eyebrow raised she took in that the man was in fact not Ikuto. "Can I help you?"

Her question was innocent and her voice tone was soft. The boy in front of her looked down at her with disgust anyways. "I was told to come and get you and your two friends. You are needed inside for the tournament."

Amu kept her eyebrow high as the boy finished. This was a party. What tournament could they possibly need her for? "I have no idea what you are talking about," she could tell that the boy was about to yell his answer at her so she stopped him. "But I will follow you anyways."

The boy huffed and moved towards the door. He stopped before he opened and looked back at her expectantly. Amu realized that he had said bring your friends. She moved back to where Kukai and Utau were now lying on the ground and kicked Kukai's side softly. "Hey! Get up you big oaf. I need you to come inside with me."

Kukai looked adorable as he began to pout. "_BUT_ Amu! I don't want to go inside! I want to stay outside with Utau!"

Amu kept a stern look on her face. It didn't take long for her to realize that Kukai needed some guidance at the moment and she desperately wanted to let her fist be that guide, but he was so far gone that he probably wouldn't understand why she was hitting him. "That's fine. Stay out here, but Utau is coming inside with me. Are you sure you want to stay out here all alone in the dark, cold night?"

Kukai's eyes turned to look at Utau as she crawled onto her hands and knees. Amu gave her a hand and pulled the inebriated girl to her feet. Utau steadied herself by putting her arm around Amu. "Come on Souma!"

Kukai wasted no time hopping onto his feet. His balance never had time to correct itself as he started tipping over the moment he stood. Amu grabbed his arm and slung it over her other shoulder and began to half steer half carry the two drunks towards the house. The mysterious guy with the mysterious invitation to the mysterious tournament was still waiting by the not so mysterious back door.

The guy looked at her as if she was taking forever and he really wanted to get away from her and the two intoxicated morons that were strewn across her. "Could you hurry it up? I don't want to miss any of the action!"

Amu sighed. She was going as fast as she possibly could with her two friends that both happened to be bigger, heavier and stronger than she was. This guy expected her to be a zebra amongst horses. She decided that instead of responding, she was going to put all her effort into the two she was carrying. Her ankle boots were killing her as she dragged them along.

Suddenly Utau caught sight of a flower garden to her left and started to head for it. Unfortunately for Amu, Utau was on her right so for Utau to be heading for the flower garden meant she was crossing in front of Amu and Kukai. The fact that she didn't let go of the pinkette that was steering her made the crash all the more painful for all three of them. Amu's feet twisted and her ankle rolled. Unable to hold either drunken person up, Amu toppled bringing both of them down on top of her.

Kukai had the instincts to catch himself while Utau dropped like a rock. Luckily Kukai's catch kept Utau from falling on Amu since Utau landed on Kukai's back. Though it didn't help the situation since Amu was under Kukai with his hands planted on either side of her head and he knees on either side of her hips. His face was about two feet above hers until Utau hit him. Then he dropped until their noses were touching.

Amu's eyes were wide with shock, but not compared to how big Kukai's eyes were. He looked like a little kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His eyes begged for forgiveness. Amu didn't understand why it was such a big deal until she saw him start to gag. The hit from Utau on his back had been enough to start up his gag reflexes. With all the alcohol in his stomach, Amu knew that she was in a very dangerous spot.

Amu did the only thing she could think of. She screamed. Kukai's face went from 'sorry' to 'oh shit'. He tried to move away from her as he felt the burning sensation in his throat, but Utau was still on him. She was blissfully unaware of the situation beneath her as she laughed while lounging on Kukai's firm back.

Amu began to wiggle away while still screaming. "DON'T YOU DARE KUKAI! YOU BETTER HOLD IT! I'M WARNING YOU!" She pushed at him and watched as he swallowed several times, but she knew that she wasn't in the clear no matter how much he tried to swallow it back down. "PLEASE DON'T!"

A hand grabbed her arms and pulled her swiftly from under the brown haired boy right before he released his vomit violently onto the ground. Amu was pulled to her feet and spun around to face a chest. She glanced up and saw a smirk that she knew only too well. "Did I miss something here?"

Amu rolled her eyes before hugging him. "Thank you! I really didn't want soccer puke on me."

Ikuto chuckled as he hugged her back. Their moment was perfect until Utau released that Kukai was moving funny underneath her. "What are you doing?" She rolled onto her side and dropped onto her hands and knees next to Kukai to look at his face. She was smiling until she watched a stream of vomit exit his mouth. His eyes were shut tight as he tried to hold his shaking body still. There was nothing he could do but wait until his stomach was empty. Utau's eyes opened wide with horror. "Oh God-"

Amu let go of Ikuto to turn around it time to see Utau lose control of her stomach next to Kukai. She rushed to her friend and grabbed her pigtails as they started to slide down. Amu was just fast enough to save them from the puke bath they almost received.

Ikuto laughed as she wrinkled her nose. She looked over at him and grimaced, "You try being this close to two puking people. It smells horrible!"

Ikuto turned his smile into a smirk and backed up a couple of steps. He knew what it smelled like. His nose happened to be very keen. He figured even with more distance between him and the foul liquids he could probably smell it better than she could. "Didn't I tell you before that I'm a cat? I can smell it."

Amu watched as his fist came up from his pocket and rubbed his nose. He turned away and moved farther towards the other end of the backyard. He shook his head and continued to rub his nose as if that would get the smell out of it. Amu realized that he was like a cat. She had seen cats act that way before. "Are you okay?"

Ikuto turned back towards her and she watched him as his other hand came up and forced his fist back down. He shoved both hands into his pockets and kept them there. His arms were rigid. She could see it from where she was that he was trying very hard to control himself. "I'm fine. You're the one that was in trouble."

Amu rolled her eyes and looked back down. Kukai and stopped puking but didn't seem to know what to do. Amu put both pigtails into one hand and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Up you go Kukai." She pulled as he pushed and they managed to her him away from his vomit. Unfortunately for him, the sticky stomach acid and alcohol coated his hands. "Don't you dare touch anything. When Utau is finished, I'll take you both inside and clean you up. Go sit on that bench and hold your hands out in front of you to keep the puke off your clothes."

Kukai nodded and shuffled over to the bench. He was sobering up big time since he just heaved all of this stomach onto the ground. He sure felt like he had puked his entire digestive system too.

Amu watched as the somber boy heeded her directions. He looked stupid holding his hands out in front of him with his nose running and his eyes watering, but she couldn't help him yet. Utau had calmed down but every other gag still brought vomit. Amu waited until the only thing Utau was doing was crying. She pulled her friend up and gave her the same instructions about her hands.

Amu looked over to where Kukai sat with his arms stretched out to keep his hands away. He sniffed a couple of times as he stared straight forwards. "Kukai, let's go get you two washed up. Keep your hands away from your clothes and don't touch anything until we get them washed."

Kukai nodded as he got up from his seat. He and Utau walked zombie like with their arms straight. Amu was glad to see that they could at least walk straight on their own now. She moved in front of the two and faced them. "Alright, we'll find a bathroom and get you cleaned up. Don't touch anything or anyone until we get there. I'll open the doors and shove people out of the way."

The two nodded. Amu could see the hurt on their faces. They were embarrassed to say the least. They also refused to look at each other as if that would solve the fact that they didn't want the other to see them in this way.

Amu glanced back across the yard at Ikuto. He was still standing erect with his hands in his pockets. Amu sighed and motioned for him to follow. He shook his head. "I can't come over there. The smell is too strong. I'm going to hop the fence and go around to the front. I'll meet you in the bathroom."

"Alright, but don't let any girls rape you!"

Ikuto laughed, but Amu could tell that he was nervous. "Just get to the bathroom!"

"We're going! Just hop the fence!"

Kukai began to grin and Utau smiled a little at the exchange. They had no idea that Amu and Ikuto were already so close. Little did they know; Amu had no idea that she and Ikuto were that close.

Amu turned back to her now sober friends and motioned for them to follow her. The boy that had come out to get them was nowhere in sight and Amu didn't know just when he had disappeared. She didn't really care, but the bastard had left her after seeing them all topple to the ground. She felt sorry for his future wife _if_ he ever managed to get a girl with his horrible attitude.

Getting inside the house was no problem. Asking someone where a large bathroom was was also no problem. Shoving people out of the way was. "Move it! I have two zombie-like friends coming after me. If you don't want to be slapped in the face with a puke covered hand you better respect this pinkette."

People laughed until they say Kukai and Utau's state. They moved pretty quickly after seeing their red faces. Amu was paying them back tenfold for the little adventure they had led her on so far tonight. With their heads held high they took what she dished and ate every bite.

The bathroom was huge and contained two sinks along with a full bath. Amu turned on the facets and squirted a little soap into both of their hands before letting them start scrubbing under the not-too-hot not-too-cold water. A knock sounded as they two worked to get their insides off their outsides. Amu walked over to the door as someone knocked again. "Occupied!"

A chuckle sounded and Amu unlocked the door at the recognition of the sound. Ikuto stood leaning against the frame as she sung the door inwards. "I could hear you in here you know. I knew someone was here. I'm a cat remember?"

Amu rolled her eyes before grabbing his arm and pulling him in. She shut the door and locked it once more. This got an eyebrow raise from Ikuto but he remained silent. "You keep telling me that you're a cat, but somehow you just look like a playboy to me."

Ikuto smirked and leaned towards her a little so their eyes were level. He didn't have to lean as far because of her heels that had miraculously not broke when she tripped. "Do you care to explain to me why Souma was on top of you earlier? Weren't you the one that came to me and asked that I let Kukai bring Utau because she likes him?"

Amu glanced over at the two backs and saw in the reflection of the mirror as Kukai snuck a glance sideways at Utau through the mirror. She was blushing furiously while scrubbing her hands maybe a little too hard. Kukai's mouth took on a soft grin as he returned his eyes to his task.

Amu glared at Ikuto. She wanted to heave her arm back and smack him for spilling Utau's secret like that in front of said boy. "You are a very stupid cat."

Ikuto gave her an innocent look, but she saw his eyes harden ever so slightly. "I don't think so. This _clever_ cat did pull your ass out of the line of fire. Tell me what happened."

It wasn't a question this time and he did save her so Amu heaved a breath before starting the rather embarrassing story. "Well, some guy came out to where we were and said that I was needed in the house for some tournament and that I had to bring those two lunatics with me. He wouldn't help me lug them inside so I was forced to put one on each shoulder. It was working out until Utau made a sharp left without letting me go, which made my feet twist and my ankle to roll. I fell but with Utau holding onto one shoulder and Kukai on the other, I didn't fall alone. Kukai managed to brace himself before he hit me, which is the reason for me being under him. Utau hit his back rather hard causing the puking to commence. The guy that had come to get us disappeared sometime while I fell."

Ikuto listened silently while she spoke. He was glad that Kukai had caught himself, but Ikuto had had to hold himself back when he exited the back door to find his date. Said date was found under another man, even with that man being Ikuto's best friend, 'mother hen' and roommate his anger had flared. "Do you always manage to get into such ridiculous situations? Am I going to have to watch you all the time now to keep you out of trouble?"

Amu's eye twitched. She wasn't some helpless girl. She was a junior. She was seventeen and took care of her friends around her. She didn't need some playboy wannabe to act like her protector. Her arms folded across her chest. She huffed before she answered, "I'd rather you just stay away since I've never gotten into a predicament like tonight's before I knew you."

Ikuto smirked some more before answering as the water from both sinks shut off at the same time. "That's fine with me. I have Utau to keep me company."

Amu glanced over to see her two friends drying their hands, arms and faces. Utau stared at her feet when she heard Ikuto's words and Amu could see that Kukai was holding himself back from saying something.

This time Amu didn't huff or roll her eyes. She uncrossed her arms and put on a blank face. Ikuto was amazed that it took her less than a second to hide all emotions. It was a one step process for her. It took him about two and that was fast. She was amazing. "I understand what you're saying and seeing that I don't have a choice, I will comply."

Her voice sounded almost dead to his ears. He smirked knowing that she was actually angry and really annoyed at him, but was refusing to show it. She was indeed interesting. "Good, we have a game to play. Some of the girls that you told off earlier hatched a plan to trap me alone and _show_ me how much they love me. I had to organize a last second poker game to put them at ease. They all get to play, but I need you to play and win so that I don't have to hang out with any of them."

Amu's face hid all of her emotions as she took the information in. Of course she'd play and of course she'd win. Playboy or perverted cat, it didn't matter. Ikuto was Ikuto and he was her new friend. She'd help him no matter what. She wasn't going to let him know that, however, so she simply stared at him. "Fine."

Ikuto didn't know if he could trust her at this point. He knew that she was angry and he also knew that she had no actual reason to help him out. Not to mention that he didn't know if she could even play the game. "The girls are playing a round first to eliminate some people before they play with me. I was going to have you play in the first round, but we got sidetracked so I told them to go ahead and start while I came to get you."

Kukai and Utau approached Amu and Ikuto with their heads down. Amu swore that they looked completely dejected. "What's wrong with you two? Are you still feeling sick?"

Kukai looked up at her as she spoke to them. He smiled lightly before shaking his head. Once again his feet were too interesting for him to look away from them. Utau had also looked up but she looked furious. "How you can act like nothing happened? Aren't you angry with us?"

Amu was surprised to find that they were ashamed of themselves. It wasn't as if they had done any of what had happened on purpose. "Why would I be mad at you? If our positions had been reversed I'd expect you to take care of me too."

Utau looked a little less forlorn at the sound of that, but Kukai kept looking down. Amu waited until he got the courage to say what it was he felt like he needed to say. "I'm sorry Hinamori for falling on you. Furthermore I apologize for almost losing it on you."

Amu smiled and moved so her face was under his to make him look at her. "You didn't and that is all that matters. Now let's go win me a poker game so we can get the hell out of here."

Utau laughed and latched onto Amu's arm as the two girls exited the bathroom. Kukai looked sideways at Ikuto to see his roommate staring dumbly after the pinkette. Kukai grinned before punching Ikuto on the arm. "Dude, can she eve play?"

Ikuto looked at the spot Kukai had punched before looking at Kukai himself. "I have no idea, but we're going to find out soon enough."

Amu looked at her cards but kept her face straighter than straight. If the last card flipped in her favor she would have a straight. She knew from the looks of the other girls that they had shit. This hand was in the bag for her. She watched as one of the bimbos betted some money and another called. Amu called too and a couple of girls folded.

At another table, Utau was kicking ass. She had already taken three girls to the bank and made them clean out their savings to get out of debt from her. She had another girl on the run and she was acting cocky especially since Kukai happened to be behind her telling other guys very loudly that she was his date.

Amu focused once more on the game going on at her table. No one had been eliminated yet and she could see Ikuto across from her. He too was just standing in the crowd. The last five girls from both tables would play him to see who got to spend the rest of the evening with him.

Amu refused to show even the slightest emotion, even with him staring at her constantly. She knew he was watching to see if she was any good or not. To see the look on his face when she had straight out folded the first three hands had been priceless. It wasn't that she had bad cards, but she wanted to get the girls at the table to think of her as a bad player and forget that she was there. She was a wolf hiding amongst the lambs. No one knew that she could play; no one except her sister and her sister's nurses.

Eight girls sat around the table including Amu. One had folded at the start of the round. Two more had folded just now leaving five still playing. Amu had used the hands she had folded to study the other girls to watch how they behaved when they had bad verses good cards. She knew that the moment that two girls were bluffing. One had shit for cards but was hoping she'd get lucky and another was holding something low.

The last card was turned completing her straight. It was high starting with seven and going to a Jack. Amu didn't show any of her triumph on her face. One of the girls that were bluffing went all in. The other bluffing girl followed suit. The one with shit called as well. The one with probably just a pair called as well. They all looked at Amu who silently slid her money towards the middle. She had more than they did so even if she lost she wasn't out.

A bluffing girl was the first to flip her cards. Amu was right in assuming it was a bluff. She had a four of clubs and a six of spades. She had nothing. The girl with shit flipped to reveal a queen of diamonds and a seven of spades. She had nothing. The second bluffing girl flipped to reveal an eight of hearts and a nine of hearts. She had a pair of eights with a nine high. So far she was winning. The last girl before Amu flipped to show she had a jack of heats and a king of spades. The girl had a pair with king high putting her in the lead.

Amu allowed herself to glance up at Ikuto before looking at her cards. She looked back at the three in the middle. The jack, eight and seven looked innocent as they sat in the middle of the table. Amu didn't flinch as she flipped her cards to reveal her straight. She leaned forward and very slowly dragged all the money to her spot on the table. She stacked it without looking at anyone.

The silence was enough to alert her to the fact that everyone was staring at her. She had cleaned out four other players in one hand. The only hand she had played. Suddenly someone started to clap slowly as if they weren't sure if they should be clapping. Other people joined in until everyone was cheering for her. Event he crowd had dismissed her after so many folds. Ikuto was the only one that hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

Amu refused to look up at him while she stacked her winnings. She could feel his gaze drilling holes into her head, but she wasn't about to give anything about herself away, including the fact that she kicked ass at poker. The girls she had demolished gave up their seats and congratulated her on her win, though Amu could hear the venom in a couple of their voices. She focused once more on her table.

The three other girls looked nervously at each other and then back at her. Amu stared blankly at the dealer. Her mind was just as blank as her face. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that if she kept her thoughts out of her head then she could keep them off of her face. It had been a long time since she had done it to this magnitude; however, it was nice to find that she could still do it properly.

The dealer, whom was a random boy, shuffled the cards before starting to deal them once more. With eight girls at each table, only five could go on to play for Ikuto. This meant that two from one table and three from the other would be lucky enough to get to continue. Amu knew that only two would go from her table. If she handled it right, she'd be the only one.

Amu glanced back to see how Utau was doing. There were four girls at their table. Not one of them seemed to be in bad position. Amu decided right then and there that she'd be playing against those four. She focused back to the happenings at her table to peak at her cards. She held the jack of spades and the ten of spades.

Amu called when two of the other girls bet. They watched her nervously and she let nothing slip. The first river card was the ace of spades. The girls checked, so Amu checked. The second river card was the queen of spades. Amu watched as one of the girls bet and the rest called so she called as well. The third river card was the king of spades.

Amu looked down at her royal flush and waited. One girl went all in. Amu knew that the girl had a straight from the way she was holding herself. Another girl followed suit. Amu assumed she had three of a kind. The third girl decided what the hell might as well. She went all in too. They all turned to look at Amu whom counted out the correct amount of money and called them.

Their faces turned to horror when they realized that she might eliminate all of them. The first girl flipped to reveal her straight. The second girl flipped to reveal her three of a kind and the third girl flipped to reveal shit. They stared at Amu. Amu once again looked down at her cards before flipping. An audible gasp was heard from around the room. The girls at the other table stopped their playing to move to see what was going on.

Everyone crowded around the table to see the royal flush laid out. Amu ever so slowly moved forwards to collect her winnings. The three girls stared her with their mouths wide and their eyes wider. They had written the pinkette off after she had folded the third time. One of them stormed away. Another left crying, while the third grinned. "Congratulations. Have fun in the next round."

Amu nodded to her and sat back in her chair with her arms crossed. Her expression wasn't bored or happy. It was nothing. This time she met Ikuto's eyes as they bore into her. She didn't smirk and neither did he. He nodded once before stepping forwards. "Well since the final round has to have five girls then we'll take the four from the other table to play against this one."

Amu nodded again before standing up, collecting her chips and moving to the other table. She had far more money than any of the other girls, including Utau who was the chip leader at the table. They settled into their chair while the dealer shuffled and began to deal. The girls all looked at Amu, except for Utau, with a little fear in their eyes. She showed no emotion as she looked at her cards.

Amu stared at her eight of hearts and seven of diamonds. It wasn't a bad hand so she kept it. A couple of girls bet a little and she called to stay in. Two folded. Utau was one of them. They all stared at Amu, again except for Utau, while the first river card was displayed. The nine of spades sat upon the table. One girl checked, another bet and Amu looked at her cards. She did it even though she knew what she had. She had to act somewhat normal when playing or else the other girls would get too nervous around her.

She called as well and the first girl that checked folded. The second river card was the six of clubs. Amu laid them out in her mind: six, seven, eight and nine. The other girl bet and Amu called. She thought about raising, but didn't want to scare the girl off.

The third river card was the ten of clubs. Amu held her straight and waited for the other girl. She realized that said girl was either bluffing or had a low pair. Then the girl went all in. Amu stared at her before calling. The girl seemed to die before everyone's eyes. Amu sat and waiting.

The girl flipped to reveal a pair of eights with a jack high. Amu flipped to reveal her straight. The girl didn't wait to see her money being taken. She stormed away from the table before anyone could react. Amu took her money and waited for the next hand, which she folded after glancing at her cards. She couldn't win them all.

Utau watched as Amu threw her cards back to the dealer and sat back and waited. The other three girls played the hand out the end where Utau took another girl out. With the next hand, Amu kept her four of heats and jack of clubs. She didn't know if anything would come out of it, but she didn't want Utau to have all the fun.

Utau and the other girl stayed in as well. They all checked and the first river card was the six of hearts. That did nothing for Amu but when the other girl bet, she and Utau called. The second river card was the four of spades. She didn't have nothing, but it wasn't good. Again the girl bet and Utau and Au called.

The third river card was the jack of heats. The girl went all in and Utau called. She had more money than the other girl anyways. Amu called as well. The first girl was bluffing, she could tell. Utau was harder to read. Amu knew that Utau had something to play with but she didn't know what. The girl flipped to confirm Amu's suspicion. She had shit. Utau flipped to reveal a straight and Amu flipped to reveal her two pairs. Utau pulled in her winnings and the girl left.

Amu looked at Utau and Utau looked at Amu. Amu saw the looked that flashed in Utau's eyes that said please to don't lose to me. I don't want _him_. Amu didn't respond how show any notion that she got Utau's meaning. The next hand went fast since Amu folded after the first river card. The second hand went faster with Utau folding. They both wanted Amu to win, but they knew it'd have to be convincing since everyone was watching.

The third hand did it for Amu. She held a pair of queens. She bet first for the first time since she started playing. This move earned a gasp from the audience. "Hang in there Hoshina!" Kukai yelled from the audience. He knew as well as the two girls that Amu was going to win because Utau didn't actually want to. Utau grinned at him before looking back at Amu. She kept her face determined. "Let's make this interesting then."

Amu kept her face blank as Utau called. She knew her friend didn't have anything but since Amu was making a move Utau was going to follow. The first river card was the three of diamonds. Amu didn't even think before she bet some more. Utau called. The second river card was the six of hearts. Again Amu bet and Utau called.

The crowd around the two girls was dead silent. They all seemed to be holding their breaths as the last river card revealed the queen of spades. Amu had a three of a kind. She didn't glance at Utau. "All in."

Everyone let go of the breath them seemed to be holding. Utau called and they stared each other down. Amu flipped to reveal her three of a kind. Utau stared at her before flipping to reveal her pair of aces. They crowd went crazy. Everyone was trying to congratulate both girls even though Amu had won.

Kukai pushed his way over to Utau. "Pocket Rockets! That's so cool Hoshina!" Most of the crowd agreed with him. Amu got a lot of slaps on her back for cleaning out everyone.

Ikuto pushed his way forwards to stand by Amu. Everyone went silent. "I guess you won me for the rest of the evening. What would you like to do?"

With everyone hanging onto what she was about to say. Amu let a smile grace her face. "I'd like to go get something to eat. I'm starving now for some reason." She looked over at Kukai and Utau, who were both smiling. "Would you two like to come along?"

They nodded and moved towards Ikuto and Amu. Ikuto grabbed her arm to keep her from making such a slick exit. "Don't forget your winnings." He pointed back at the table to the pile of money waiting for Amu. "You can buy since you have a ton of money now."

Amu rolled her eyes and collected the money. She shoved it into her pockets and even gave some to Utau to hold. The four of them left the party without another word. They heard the silence break after they exited the room. The unmistakable sound of girls crying reached their ears in the hall.

Yoru stood at the front door when they reached it. He smiled at Amu before looking over at Kukai and Utau. "Do you guys know who puked in my backyard nya?"

Amu furrowed her brow. Where did the nya come from? He hadn't used it earlier and it definitely made him sound a little childish. Amu watched as Kukai and Utau both shook their heads. Ikuto laughed and smirked at Yoru. Yoru seemed to understand some hidden message and backed off. "Well, have a good night then nya."

Ikuto pulled Amu out of the house and they all got into his car. "So where should we eat?"

Kukai and Utau didn't waste a breath, "RAMEN!"

Amu laughed and nodded to Ikuto to show that that was fine with her. He drove them a few blocks to a ramen shop that stayed open until late. The four friends exited the sleek car and made their way inside. Utau and Kukai wasted no time entering the ramen challenge. Amu and Ikuto both ordered just one bowl. They sat a few stools away from Utau and Kukai since when they started eating, juices started flying.

Ikuto played with his food as he watched Amu take small bites. Their silence continued until Amu got fed up with him watching her eat. "What is the matter with you? Why are you eating?"

Ikuto looked down at his food as if he was surprised that he hadn't eaten it all already. "I'm sorry. I'll eat." He took several bites to prove his words before falling back into playing with it. Amu stopped eating and leaned back. She stared at him while she waited for him to say what he wanted to say. Ikuto sighed and mimicked her pose. "I want you to play a one on one game of poker with me next weekend."

Amu wasn't expecting this from the guy. She didn't know what she was expecting, but that wasn't at the top of her list. "Um why?"

Ikuto sighed and leaned forwards to take several bites of his quickly cooling ramen. He chewed slowly as if he were thinking about her question. Amu maintained her pose and waited. "I want to know if you are actually that good or if tonight was sort of a fluke. I mean you played rather well and even I had a hard time reading you. I guess I want to know if I can beat you."

Amu thought it over. She knew that Ikuto would want an explanation sooner or later so she decided to give in. "Only on one condition." Ikuto nodded for her to continue. "You don't ask where I learned."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. She didn't say anything about what they'd play for or what he could make her do if she won. He didn't want her past. He wanted her present and future. "Okay. I won't ask, but we will play however I say and for whatever I say."

Again Amu simply nodded before going back to her ramen. They didn't have to wait long before a resounding "DONE!" came from both Utau and Kukai at the same time.

Morg: So what did you think? I made this chapter longer since I took so long to update. I did get a review saying my first chapter was long so this one will blow that person out of the water. I just needed to get the story moving more in the direction that I needed it to go for the ending I have planned out.

Ikuto: Hehehehe Whatever I want. Did you hear that Amu?

Amu: I was there stupid. I know what you said.

Ikuto: Looks like next chapter will have a lemon for sure!

Morg & Amu: Don't count on it.

Ikuto: Aw come on. I've been waiting. Your readers have been waiting. When are you going to get to the good stuff?

Morg: Review guys! I promise its coming!


	9. Chapter 9

Morg: Heyo! So I know I just updated not too long ago but I'm avoiding doing my homework so this is for the good of procrastination! And I'm sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter. Usually I read through them several times before posting but I was too excited and it was so long!

Ikuto: Do I smell something lemony in the air?

Amu: I don't smell anything.

Morg: Um no, you don't. It's too early in your relationship to have sex. Not to mention that would ruin everything at this point. Just wait I promise some 'steamy' scenes are coming.

Ikuto: Steamy huh. Am I going to have to 'shower'?

Amu: What is going on?

Morg: Probably.

Ikuto: Okay! She doesn't own anything!

**~Poker Face~**

Amu woke to the sound of her alarm. She hit the annoying clock before rolling towards the wall. She had to get up for classes, but mornings were not her best friend. Utau, whom was best friend, decided that Amu had slept long enough. She tiptoed over to the pinkette's bed before leaning down to place her mouth just over Amu's ear. "WAKEY WAKEY! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

Amu sat up with a start. She glared at the girl that used to hold a best friend status. After grumbling something unintelligent, Amu slipped out of her bed and found clothes to wear. She slipped on something cute before heading out of their dorm and towards the bathroom.

As unaware as Amu is in the mornings, this morning was different. She got the weirdest feeling that everyone she passed stared at her before talking about her to whoever they were with. Amu hurried to the bathroom to escape the hall. She locked herself in a stall and tried to catch her breath. It had to be her imagination.

The door opened and a few girls came in. "So I heard that she forced him to have sex." "Sounds just like that slut." "Yeah, she's so weird. I bet there's no other way for her to get any action." "No doubt she has to trick it out of all the guys she's been with."

Amu placed her head in her hands. There was no denying it now that everyone was talking about her. How the news of the poker game that was only played last night had spread so quickly was unbeknownst to her. She knew it shouldn't be that big of a shock since all the girls do is talk about Ikuto anyways.

Utau entered the bathroom in time to hear one of the girls already in there say something along the lines of 'That Hoshina bitch didn't stand a chance. I can't believe that she played even though everyone knows that she's trying to get into Souma Kukai's pants.' She slammed the door open as hard as she could to let them know she was there. "Good morning ladies," Utau smiled cheerfully. "I'm just here to get Amu. You know that Tsukiyomi Ikuto is waiting for her outside with Souma Kukai. They wanted to walk us to class since we are _friends_."

Amu took this opportunity to leave the stall she was hiding in. She put on her poker face and washed her hands. Utau smiled brilliantly at her before grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the bathroom. "See ya later ladies!"

Utau released the pinkette when they made it back to their dorm. Amu grabbed her backpack and filled it with what she needed for the day. "Thanks for that."

Utau grinned. "I knew that today was going to be tough, but man is every girl in this school a bitch?"

Amu couldn't help but laugh at that. She swung her bag up onto her back and waited for her best friend (yes she decided that Utau could remain her best friend) to be ready to go. "So what kind of boring day do you think we will have?"

Utau grinned evilly as they exited their room. "Today isn't going to be boring at all. In fact you shouldn't go anywhere or do anything where someone you don't trust completely isn't with you."

Amu looked over at Utau with a puzzled look. She didn't think she needed to worry about someone trying to do something to her. It's not like everyone in the school thought the same thing as those bitches in the bathroom. "I don't know if today will be that bad."

Utau sighed and placed her arm around Amu as they walked down the hall. She continued to glare at any girl that opened her mouth to speak to the two of them. A girl named Ran bounded up to them despite Utau's glares. "Hey guys! Are you ready for school today! I can't wait! Let's Go!"

Amu laughed as the energetic girl latched on to her other arm and started to tug her. "Don't worry Ran. We're going."

Utau was about to talk when the blue haired artist from before appeared as well. "Good morning ladies." She spoke politely while joining the group. "I don't particularly want to go to class today, but it can't be helped I suppose."

Amu nodded at the girl. "Yeah Miki, I know what you mean. There are so many other things I'd rather be doing than listening to some teacher drone on about one thing or another."

A girl that Amu and Utau hadn't met before tagged along with them. She had blonde hair and wore a lot of green. Amu shrugged it off. She was with Ran and Miki. Ran always wore a lot of pink and Miki definitely had a blue thing going. So what did it matter that another girl that seemed to be with them wore green. "Hello! I don't think we've met. I'm Hinamori Amu. What's your name?"

The blonde girl smiled in a motherly way before answering. "Hello Amu-chan desu. I'm Su desu. It's nice to meet you desu."

Ran giggled as Miki rolled her eyes. Amu looked at the three girls and definitely noticed a resemblance between them. "Are you girls sisters?"

Ran laughed for real this time while Miki nodded. Su grinned at Amu. "They told me that you were smart desu. I believe them for sure desu. I'm the youngest and a sophomore desu."

Miki hooked an arm around Su's shoulders, "I'm older than Su by a year and I'm a junior like you."

Amu looked at Ran expectantly. It took the girl a minute to realize that Amu was waiting for her age. "Oh! I'm not the oldest but I'm a senior!"

Amu nodded and looked at them all again. The resemblance was definitely there but they all seemed to remind her of someone. Then it clicked in her mind. Dia. "Do you guys know a girl named Dia by any chance? She's a nurse."

All three girls laughed together. Amu waited for an answer. Su was kind enough to give her one. "She's our oldest sister desu. We've heard about you from her and have been dying to meet you desu. I'm glad we finally did desu."

Amu smiled. Leave it to Dia to still be in contact with her somehow even when she was at school. "How's she doing? I only get to see her over the summer."

Ran seemed to be almost bouncing off the walls. "She's doing great and she says that she is very much enjoying taking care of _all_ of her patients."

Amu smile faltered for a moment and Utau noticed. "Okay well we really got to get to class now, so see ya!"

Amu was steered out of the girls' dorm at last only to meet a group of girls that seemed to be surrounding someone. Utau and Amu tried to ignore it, but the sound of a shout made them freeze. "GOOD MORNING HOSHINA!"

Amu moaned. She knew Kukai's voice anywhere and where Kukai was on school grounds he'd be there too. A pair of arms circled her waist from behind. Luckily her backpack kept her from feeling the rock hard chest she knew was attached to those arms. "Good morning Ikuto. How did you sleep?"

Ikuto smirked though he knew she couldn't see. "Well since when have you become interested in knowing?"

Amu sighed. "I actually don't care. I was trying to be polite." Amu wiggled out of his arms and turned to face him. He was closer than she was expecting so she had to look up from his chest to see his face. "I've had quite the morning so far thanks to the game you made me play last night."

Ikuto didn't let his smirk falter for a moment. Of course he knew what everyone was saying. He also knew that Amu wasn't going to like it one bit, but there was little he could do to stop the rumors. He had taken some precautions today; however, Yoru and Daichi accompanied him along with Kukai. He knew that some of the girls were going to be furious to the point of attacking. "I've had quite the morning too. Do you want me to tell you how many times I have been groped?"

Amu shook her head. She didn't want to picture Ikuto getting groped but the image somehow manifested in her brain. Luckily Ran, Miki and Su exited the building at that moment. Amu waved to them and they moved over to where she was. "Hey guys."

Miki looked from Ikuto to Amu and then to Yoru and Daichi. She took in Utau talking to Kukai before looking back at Amu. "You sure didn't make it far."

Amu nodded in a knowing way. She looked back at Ikuto. "Do you remember Miki and Ran? They hung out with us that day we all played tag. Su's their younger sister. You haven't met her yet."

Ikuto nodded before looking at the three girls in front of him. None of them seemed to want to jump his bones so he smiled. "I'm Ikuto. I apologize for not remembering you. A lot happened that day."

Miki nodded and Ran pretty much leapt into the sky. "It's okay! We understand!"

Amu looked to see Yoru and Daichi stealing glances at Ran and Miki. She smiled before turning to the two boys. "Okay, Yoru I know but you have a new face. I'm Hinamori Amu. These two crazies are Ran and Miki and the blonde is their sister Su."

Yoru smirked a little like Ikuto. "Morning nya."

Daichi smiled before jumping forwards. "I'm Daichi! I'm Kukai's cousin so I'm a Souma too. I'm a senior and I'm hanging out with Ikuto today to help protect him from all the girls."

Amu smiled at the boy. It was clear that he and Kukai were related. "Nice to meet you too."

Ran smiled brighter as she looked at the green haired boy in front of her. Miki tried to ignore Yoru, but the man kept grabbing her attention until she snapped. "Can I draw you?"

The question was blunt and clearly caught Yoru off guard. "Why nya?"

Miki sighed before taking out a sketch book and shoving into the boys hands. Ran stared open mouthed and Su gasped. Amu looked at the two girls before whispering to Su. "What's the matter?"

Su looked from Miki to Yoru and then to the sketch book Yoru was looking through. "She doesn't even let us touch that book desu. She must really like him desu."

Amu smiled at this piece of information. She was glad that a decent girl liked Yoru. She just hoped that he'd drop the 'nya' act for her sooner or later. Amu still couldn't figure out why he didn't use it front of her when they first met. "That's a good thing."

Ikuto listened to the transgressions between Amu and Su before grasping Amu's hand. "We're going to be late if we don't all hurry."

The group split up immediately in a sort of frenzy. Everyone was distracted with getting to class that they forgot everything else, even the girls that had been standing around just to see Ikuto ran off. Amu stayed put. She didn't have a choice with Ikuto holding her hand to keep her in place. She watched her friends dart off. Kukai and Utau actually raced each other as they left.

Amu looked at Ikuto after everyone left. He seemed to be looking at something in the distance. She waited a few more seconds before his eyes finally met with hers. "So much for them protecting us from the wild hordes of girls today."

Ikuto smirked. "Were you afraid of the girls?"

Amu smiled back at him. "Well not as afraid as you probably. I mean if they go after me it won't be in a sexual way. Plus I know self defense so I can handle some girls if I need to."

Ikuto shook his head and began to pull Amu towards the boys' dorms. She followed him without question until they were about to enter the door. "Um Ikuto? Where are we going?"

Ikuto smirked down at the girl he was dragging along. "We're going to my favorite hang out spot. No one else knows where it is besides maybe Nagi and Kukai."

Amu thought it over for a moment and then followed Ikuto into the building. She understood that he meant for them to skip class and at the moment that sounded like a wonderful idea. "Okay, why are you showing it to me?"

Ikuto sighed at that question. He didn't know the answer himself, but for some reason he woke up with the idea of them spending the day together there and couldn't not follow through with it. "I honestly don't know, but I'm sure we'll have fun."

Amu decided that his definition of fun and hers were very different. She didn't want to think of the playboy's definition of fun. "If this is a ploy to get into my pants, it won't work."

Ikuto laughed before looking over his shoulder to see a serious Amu. "Damn! I totally thought that line would work on you!" Ikuto couldn't believe the girl. He hadn't even thought about getting her into his bed. It wasn't an option anyways since he had a little problem with his little friend. No one and he meant no one knew about it and he sure as hell wasn't about to tell Amu. At least not where other people could hear. "I guess I'm going to have to try a different pick up line then."

Amu laughed as gave her a silly look of his shoulder. Leave it to the pervert to make her feel comfortable around him. "You could try a thousand pick up lines and I'd never go for it." Amu wasn't about to tell him that no guy had caught her interest since no guy seemed to _affect_ her. "You could try just about anything and I'd never go for it."

Ikuto smirked over his shoulder this time as he took up the stairs to the roof. "I bet I could find some way into your pants if I really wanted to."

Amu laughed as she pictured Ikuto in a pair of her pants. Of course they were pink and very tight. "They only way you'd get in my pants is if they were already off of me."

Ikuto's smirk grew as he pictured the pinkette in only her panties. He didn't know why it made him feel a little warm to think about her that way. "I have no problem with getting you out of your pants."

Amu smacked Ikuto's arm. It wasn't hard but he pouted anyways. "Keep dreaming."

Ikuto stopped in front of the door that lead out onto the roof. He turned to face her before opening the door. "You don't have a fear of heights, do you?"  
Amu shook her head so Ikuto opened the door and pulled her out into the sunshine. He pulled Amu over to the edge and together they looked out over the entire campus. Amu smiled as she took in the view. Her smile turned into a laugh when she saw their friends frantically searching the grounds for she assumed Ikuto and herself.

Amu pointed them out to Ikuto and nodded to her. "You'd think they'd have figured out that we went somewhere together. How long should we let them search?"

Amu thought it over before smirking up at Ikuto. He couldn't believe how sexy that looked on her. "I have an idea." Amu didn't explain as she pulled out her cell phone. She wasn't surprised to see some missed calls from Utau and Rima, even Yaya, Ran, Miki and Su had tried to reach her. "Check your phone." She hit a speed dial and waited for Utau to answer.

"Hello?"

"Utau? Where are you?"

"Amu? Where are _you_? You have us worried sick! I told you not to go anywhere alone today! I told there'd be trouble if you did."

"Calm down Utau, I'm fine. Ikuto and I are hanging out. We didn't make it to class due to the girls."

"Okay so where are you?"

"That is a secret. You ran off after promising to stick by me. Now I guess you will just have to find me."

Ikuto smirked at the girl as she spoke on her phone. He could hear Utau as well. He pulled out his own cell phone as she had instructed and erased the missed calls without looking at who was calling. He knew.

"What do you mean it's a secret? Are you and Ikuto doing something naughty?"

Amu laughed at that. "Yes Utau and your calls are interrupting."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. Amu said what?

"Well _sorry_! I had no idea. I'll let you get back to sucking face with Tsukiyomi then."

"That'd be much appreciated. Thanks! Have fun searching for us. I bet Kukai will find us first."

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!"

The phone went dead and Amu smirked at it once more before sending a text to the other girls. 'Hey guys, Ikuto and I are skipping class due to the whores. Don't worry about us. No one will get us. Enjoy your day!'

Ikuto was staring when she turned around. Amu raised an eyebrow at him before smiling. "I take it you cat abilities allowed you to listen in on my phone call. Man you must be a stalker or something."

He shook his head before looking off over the edge. He could see Kukai and Utau racing each other around the campus. It was fun to see his friends having fun. "I can't help it if you two talk so damn loud."

Amu laughed at that. She walked over to him and placed one of her hands on his arm. "Don't be a kitten. I was just kidding with her and she knew that."

Ikuto nodded before pulling her over to a shaded spot. He plunked down onto the ground and motioned for her to join him. Before she made it to the ground he had a deck of playing cards in his hands. She watched his nimble fingers maneuver the cards exactly how he wanted them to move. She was slightly impressed, but her own hands could do many of the tricks he put the cards through.

Amu decided that now would be a good time to confess that she could shuffle like a pro too. "Do you have another deck?"

Ikuto looked up at her before smirking. "I always carry at least three." He pulled another deck from his pocket and tossed it at her. Amu removed it from its box and began to shuffle the cards much in the same way he was. "So this little kitten knows some tricks as well I see."

Amu smiled up at him as she sent the cards from one of her hands to the other. "I proved last night that I know my way around a deck of cards. What made you think that I couldn't handle them?"

Ikuto kept his smirk in place. He never doubted for a moment that she could do what he was doing. "Since we're here and we have the cards, let's play a game."

Amu shook her head. "I don't have any money on me to play with."

Ikuto's smirk grew and Amu knew she was in trouble. "Well then I guess we'll have to play for something else."

Amu groaned. She hung her head but didn't stop her hands from what they were doing. "Like what?"

Ikuto waited until she brought her head up and looked into his eyes. "I think we should play truth or dare poker. The rules are you have to play every hand to the end. Whoever wins gets to ask the other truth or dare. The person has to answer and carry out the request. Whoever wins the most hands out of twenty wins the game and gets the main prize."

Amu followed what Ikuto said with ease. It sounded interesting and they had time to kill. "Alright sounds fine. What's the main prize?"

Ikuto thought it over for a moment before answering. "How about this, if I win then you have to play one poker game with me _alone_ every week. If you win I'll let Utau go completely."

Amu thought it over. It wasn't a bad trade off. "How about if you win, I'll play and you'll let Utau go."

Ikuto thought over the suggestion. Either way he was releasing Utau but then again with Amu there he didn't need her. "Deal."

They shook hands before Ikuto took back the deck of cards she had been playing with. He shuffled the deck he had once more before dealing. Amu looked at her cards to find a seven and eight. She couldn't fold no matter what so it didn't actually matter what he cards read.

Ikuto looked at his own cards to find a nine and ten. He began to lay out the river cards. He didn't pause while he flipped them all revealing a seven, nine and queen. He laid his cards down face up so Amu could see that he had a pair of nines. Amu followed his actions to show her pair of sevens.

Ikuto smirked. "So I get to go first huh? Alright _Amu_ truth or dare?"

Morg: I know I'm horrible for ending this chapter here, but think of the possibilities.

Ikuto: I can dare her to do anything I want!

Amu: Yeah you can and I can walk away anytime I want.

Morg: Uh not really since I'm writing it and I say you don't.

Ikuto: Yeah Morg is on my side since she knows we are meant for each other.

Amu: Lame! Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Morg: Heyo! The next few chapters might be sort of long since I am going to be jam packing them with awesomeness!

Ikuto: You're a dork!

Amu: Ikuto you ass hole! Don't say stuff like that to Morg or she might take my side and you'll end up alone.

Morg: Well I don't own anything, but it might happen.

Ikuto: What are you talking about? I'm an angel.

Morg & Amu: *snort*

**~Poker Face~**

Amu thought for a moment as Ikuto waited patiently for her response. "Why don't we start it out slowly with a truth?"

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders. He had to think up some good dares for her anyways. "Okay, how many girls do you think I have slept with?"  
Amu raised an eyebrow as she thought it over. "Well technically you are a playboy so my first reaction would be too many to count, but knowing you the way I do now, I'm going to have to say that the likelihood of you being a virgin is very high. So my answer is zero."

Ikuto kept his mask on, but Amu saw the surprise flint through his eyes for a moment. Finally he smirked. "So you think of me as either being a man whore or a virgin? Good to know."

Ikuto dealt the next hand as they sat in silence. Amu decided there was no point in even keeping her cards a secret so she began setting them face up when he dealt. She wound up with a two and a three this hand. Ikuto pulled off a jack and six. The river cards ended up in his favor again.

Ikuto smirked as he won the second hand. "Truth or dare?"

Amu rolled her eyes at his supposed innocence. "Dare."

Ikuto was a little taken back but didn't allow it to show on his face. His smirk remained as wide as ever. "I dare you to scream 'I want Tsukiyomi Ikuto' off the edge of the roof." Amu was about to make a smart comment when he held up his hand. "After the classes are dismissed and all the students are out of the main buildings."

Amu didn't bother to hide her shock. "Fine," she grumbled. "It's a dare so I have to, but won't everyone know that this is where we are if I do so?"

Ikuto thought about it for a moment before he continued on smirking. "You'll just have to go somewhere else right before classes are dismissed. Be assured that I'll know if you don't do it."

Amu rolled her eyes and reached for the deck. Ikuto let her take it with an amused look on his face as she dealt the next hand. Surprisingly enough for him, she won it. Oh how the tables had turned. "Alright Ikuto truth or dare?"

Ikuto put on an innocent face before responding. "Truth."

Amu thought it over before she realized what she wanted to know. "Why did you come and talk to me that day at the soccer practice?"

Ikuto couldn't blurt out the truth, which was that he had wanted to hear her voice after stalking her for about a day and a half. Instead he put on a dirtier smirk than usual. "I saw you earlier that day and wanted to talk to you. Unfortunately it didn't go as smoothly as I had hoped it would. I mean you did walk away from me without hearing out my reasons for showing up."

Amu doubted that he actually had reasons, but dealt the next hand in silence despite her disbelief. Ikuto won it.

"Well looky here _Amu_, I've won three hands out of four now. I bet I'm going to win the ultimate prize. Be prepared to play a lot of poker with me! Now truth or dare?"

Amu rolled her eyes and even giggled while he spewed his speech. "I had no idea that you were a shit talker. The game isn't over yet bucko! I pick truth."

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

Amu's face turned a slight hint of pink at the question. "Not a boy, no."

Ikuto raised his eyebrow at that and immediately wanted to ask her what she meant by not a boy. Did that mean she had kissed a girl? He was about to ask her to clarify her answer but he realized that he couldn't make her answer his question without winning another truth from her. He grabbed the deck and flicked the cards out.

Amu was glad to see the eight and nine in her hand as she laid them up for Ikuto to see as well. She was even happier when the river cards gave her a ten high straight. She had won. "Truth or dare Ikuto?"

Hoping that she was a merciful darer, Ikuto chose that option. He held his breath as he waited for Amu to dish out his punishment for the dare she had to complete later in the day. He kept his fingers crossed as he waited for her answer.

"Hmmm, how about….no too easy for the famous Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You could… no that won't work either." Amu tapped her finger on her bottom lip. She didn't realize after several seconds that her blue haired companion was staring lustfully at her finger. She didn't feel uncomfortable in the slightest with his staring. If anything she was about to make his morning worse and she slowly traced the outline of said lip. "I know you have to wear pink to class tomorrow, which means you have to actually go to class."

Ikuto nodded while staring at the finger that hadn't been removed from the lip after Amu gave out her dare. She continued to smile a very small smile as she watched him watch her finger. "Did you hear me Ikuto?"

Ikuto snapped out of whatever trance he had been in to stare into her eyes. "Wear pink and attend classes tomorrow. I heard you." He grumbled as he dealt the cards only to triumphantly ask, "Truth or dare?"

Amu smiled at his eagerness to continue the game. She was losing horribly and for some reason that fact didn't bother her as much as it should have. Amu banished the thought from her mind. "Dare."

Ikuto smirked. "Since you have never kissed a boy, I dare you to kiss me."

Amu kept on her indifference mask. She couldn't refuse since it was a dare, but he didn't have to look so smug about it. "Are you sure you want to be my first. I'll base every other boy's kiss on the one you give me now."

Ikuto didn't let her phase him. "What makes you think that you'll be kissing other boys? Why aren't you the cocky one? Besides you have to kiss me, I won't be doing anything."

Amu rolled her eyes and decided that Ikuto's remarks didn't deserve an answer. Instead she rose slowly to her knees and proceeded to crawl over to where he sat sprawled out against the wall. She kept her eyes down and let a small blush touch her cheeks.

Ikuto watched her with amazement. She looked _very_ cute and provocative? as she crawled towards him. He swallowed hard as she slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes. He couldn't breathe. What was the matter with him? Suddenly his lungs didn't work this didn't make sense. Her face got closer and she blinked her long lashes closed slowly. Ikuto swallowed.

Amu bit back her smile as she watched Ikuto in distress. He was the one that dared her to do it. If he didn't want her to then he shouldn't have dared her. Hinamori Amu never backed down from a dare. Being her first time kissing a boy, however, she was extremely nervous. She stopped her advances right before their lips touched.

Ikuto's eyes were still open, staring at her with intensity. Amu let her eyes flutter shut right before she gave him a very light kiss. Ikuto almost didn't feel it. If his eyes hadn't been open he might not have even noticed her kiss. Without meaning to, he leaned forwards and deepened the kiss.

Amu gasped as her eyes fluttered open. She clutched the front of his shirt so she wouldn't fall over as he kissed her back. She felt her face heat up and for the first time in her life she couldn't hold back her emotions from showing. She blushed hard. His lips felt wonderful against her own. It was confusing since she had never even thought about boys in this way.

Ikuto wasn't aware when he dropped all fifty two cards he had been holding. Nor was he aware that his hands had taken hold of the back of Amu's head. His fingers were wrapped tightly in her hair and he pulled her closer to him. Ikuto wasn't even aware that Amu was now in his lap. He was aware of the fact that for the first time in his life, kissing a girl wasn't repulsive. In fact he felt _something_ in an aware that he had shut off a long time ago.

Amu had to break the kiss. She couldn't breathe. Slowly she moved her head back to look at Ikuto's face as she panted. His eyes fluttered open as he breathed just as hard as she did. She watched as his mouth turned into a smile before a smirk. There was no mistake that he smiled. She'd remember it forever.

"I think you fulfilled your dare."

His whispers made her shiver. Part of her wanted to forfeit right then and there so that she could spend time with him even if it was only once a week to play poker. "I remember you daring to kiss me, but I don't remember me daring you to kiss me back."

Ikuto kept his smirk but she saw the 'oh shit' look pass quickly through his eyes. "I wasn't hmmm, well then I guess you get a freebie."

Amu rolled her eyes as the door to the roof flew open. Amu froze. Ikuto froze. They both turned their heads slowly to see Utau and Kukai panting in the doorway staring at them. Suddenly the two intruders collapsed onto each other laughing.

Kukai was the first to manage some sort of intelligent words out of his mouth. "Ikuto" gasp "I thought I'd find you eventually" gasp "but this is ridiculous. Didn't" gasp "you tell me that you didn't have to worry about" gasp "Amu attacking you for your body?" gasp "And here we find you pinned to the wall with her" gasp "straddling you." Gasp.

Utau continued to laugh while Kukai was attempting to speak. "Amu I thought you were joking earlier when you said I was interrupting something. I had no idea that you were serious."

The two broke down laughing again until they landed on the floor hugging each other. Amu looked from the two clowns to back to Ikuto. He shared her confused look until they both realized that Amu was still in his lap from the kiss that they shared. Amu scrambled as Ikuto scrambled causing them both to blush deeply and they moved away from each other.

Amu shuffled to pick up her laughing friend and get the hell out of there when Ikuto's voice stopped her. "If you leave now then I win."

Amu turned with a bright red Utau in her arms. "I understand. I'll see you around."

"_Amu_ don't forget your other dare."

Amu scrunched up her shoulders as she heaved Utau off the roof and down the stairs. "Really Utau nothing was happening. It was a dare and you know I can't back down."

Utau calmed down enough to breathe properly before she answered. "I know you Amu. You wouldn't attack Ikuto; it's just too funny that we actually caught you two being naughty. Kukai and I had a bet that you'd be doing something that you wouldn't want anyone else to know about."

Amu sighed and released her friend now that she could walk on her own. "That was my first kiss. Thanks for ruining it for me. Remind me to seek revenge on the next time you and Kukai are making out. I'll make sure to pay you back ten fold."

Utau grimaced but didn't reply to that comment. She felt it safer to somehow change the subject. "So what did he mean by your other dare?"

Amu smiled. It seemed to be more evil than usual to Utau. "I have to make a little declaration to the rest of the student body. Somehow I don't think Ikuto knows what he has gotten himself into."

Amu whipped out her cell phone and speed dialed the one girl in the school that had the access that Amu needed. "Hey Rima. Can you meet me in the courtyard? I need help with something. Oh is that right, you're too busy right now? What if I told you that it would embarrass Tsukiyomi Ikuto more than you could possibly imagine? Great I'll see you then."

Kukai sat up against the wall panting. He hadn't had this much fun in forever. "Dude, that was priceless. I wish I had thought to take a picture. Are you going to explain or are you going to continue to let my imagination run free?"

Ikuto moaned as he leaned his head back against the wall. He sat back up and picked up the deck of cards that he had dropped. After shuffling them into some kind of order he slipped them back into his jacket. "It was a dare. We were playing truth or dare. I won the game since she had to forfeit with you two showing up, which means I can't use Utau anymore but she has to play one game a week with me."

Kukai smiled gleefully. His day just kept getting better and better. Not only had he gotten to skip classes and compete with Utau, but now she was free from his best friend and he could date her openly if she said yes. "Dude, that's the best news I've had all day. So did you dare her to kiss you or did she dare you to let her kiss you?"

Ikuto smirked. "I dared her and she gave me a pathetic kiss so I took one the way I wanted it."

Kukai punched Ikuto's arm. "Brilliant man! Just brilliant! I might have to try that on Utau."

"Feel free. Hey how much time do we have left until classes are out?"

Kukai looked down at his watch. "About ten minutes. Why?"

Ikuto's smirk widened. "Just wait ten minutes and find out."

Rima handed Amu the mike as Nagi finished hooking it up to the P.A. system. "Are you sure this will actually embarrass him? It sounds like it will only expand his ego."

Amu smiled. "It's a dare so I have to do it anyways, though I am going to make sure that he realizes who he is messing with. I'm not going to just follow his orders so easily."

Utau sat silently in the corner as Amu finished helping Nagi set everything up. They were on the roof of the Main Hall. Several speakers were set up and the mike was even attached to the sound system of the school, which meant that no matter where anyone was everyone was going to hear what Hinamori Amu had to say.

Amu glanced over at her best friend to see Utau slightly frowning. "What's up with you?"

Utau flinched before making eye contact with Amu. She felt guilty. Amu had entered into a game with Ikuto only to set her free, when she was hardly a captive in the first place. Not only had Amu lost her first kiss in the process, but she was about to do something extremely embarrassing not only for herself but for Ikuto. "Nothing."

Amu smiled at her friend. She understood some of what Utau was feeling, but she didn't know enough people at this school for what she was about to do to bother her too much. "Don't worry so much. Everything will work out."

Utau crushed her eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean it'll work out? Do you understand what you're doing? His life is going to be hell now."

Amu giggled. "Of course I have to complete the dare, but this little show is more than just about that."

Utau shrugged her shoulders. Her body language told Amu to suit herself. Amu rolled her eyes and turned back to her partners in crime. They gave her a thumbs up and a loud high pitch screeched through the air. Amu took a deep breath, bringing the mike to her lips.

Kukai and Ikuto sat together on the roof talking about nothing as they waited for the ten minutes to pass by. When there was only about a minute left until the bell, the intercom system screeched for attention. They shared a confused look before listening.

A very feminine voice floated across the air from every speaker the school owned. Ikuto smirked as he realized that it was Amu.

_"Is this thing on? Oh it is? I can start now? Oh okay! Well I just wanted to say that 'I want Tsukiyomi Ikuto'. Oh and if you are listening _Ikuto_ I had a wonderful time in your hiding spot."_

Ikuto's smirk turned into a frown as he glanced at Kukai. He didn't know where Amu was going with this and he didn't like the sound of what she was implying.

_"Just to make it clear since I know everyone is listening, Ikuto and I were- oh I'm sorry I didn't know what I wasn't allowed to use this. No you're right I'll shut it off. See ya Seiyo!"_

Amu's voice disappeared. Ikuto stared out over the campus in confusion until a blob of pink caught his attention. She was about two thousand yards away but there was no doubt in Ikuto's mind that she was staring right back at him. In fact he watched as she gave him a little wave before disappearing off the roof.

Kukai didn't know what to say to his best friend. "Dude, you know the way she was cut off made it sound extremely dirty. You are going to have to deal with a lot of angry girls after this."

Ikuto turned back to Kukai. He got over his shock and let his anger slowly sink in. "She did it on purpose. She knew what she was doing. She's trying to tick me off, though I'm not sure why. I'm not going to let it go so easily. Just you wait until tomorrow."

Kukai followed his best friend off the roof and through the dorms to their room. Ikuto received a lot of calls from the other boys. Most of them were congratulating him on landing another 'hot babe'. Ikuto smirked remembering the dare he had to complete the next day. He was definitely going to Amu a taste of her own medicine.

Amu had been looking for Ikuto all day but somehow he managed to stay out of her sight. She knew that he had to be wearing pink and that he had to be in class since that was her dare for him, but he had yet to manifest. She'd call him out on it if he bailed.

"AMU! THERE YOU ARE!"

The voice was definitely masculine, but at the same time it gave off a hint of femininity. Amu turned her head to see a blob of pink skipping through the cafeteria to where she sat. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized that the blob was Ikuto.

"Ikuto? What are you doing?"

Ikuto laughed gaily though she was hissing her words at him. "Amu! It's part of our bet remember? I have to wear pink in class today. You're the one that dared me! Silly Amu!"

Amu couldn't respond as he leapt into her lap and planted a very wet kiss on her lips. She sat completely stunned as he slung his arms around her neck and giggled at the look on her face. "I don't know what you're playing at Ikuto but I'm not going to let it get to me."

Ikuto smirked and leaned to whisper in her ear. "But _Amu_ you made all the girls wait for me outside my dorm this morning. They were begging me to show them my secret spot. I have to get them off my back somehow. If they all think that you turned me gay then…"

Amu closed her eyes as realization smacked her in the face. "You want them to blame me for what happened to their precious Ikuto?"

Ikuto kept his mouth close to her ear as he whispered once more to her. "Not only that but now every boy in the school will be terrified of you."

Amu stood up so suddenly that Ikuto fell off of her lap. He managed to land of his feet because let's face it, he is a cat. "It doesn't matter what the boys of this school think of me. I've no need for them."

Ikuto smirked before moving closer to her. She noticed that he was wearing regular jeans. Only his shirt was pink. Ever so slowly he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He stood bare chested in front of not only her, but the entire cafeteria. "You said you wanted it." He handed her his shirt as he spoke loud enough for plenty of people to hear. "We play tonight. Be at my dorm at six."

Amu couldn't respond as Ikuto walked casually away towards the exit. Plenty of girls fainted at the sight of him with no shirt. Amu rolled her eyes and sat down to finish eating her lunch. Ikuto's shirt was clenched in her hands. Damn that cat!

Morg: I was going to make it longer but let's face it; this is a good place to stop!

Ikuto: You made me seem gay! You can't do that!

Amu: *Still laughing* You seemed to play that role rather well.

Ikuto: *smirks down at Amu* I guess I'm going to have to prove to you that I'm straight.

Amu: *Stopped laughing* I don't need proof! Don't you dare touch me.

Ikuto: But Amu! You can't tease me like that and expect to get away with it.

Amu: Yes I can! Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Morg: Heyo! Sorry I couldn't wait.

Amu: It's not like they are going to be mad that you updated so soon.

Ikuto: Yeah, everyone wants to read about what I'm going to do once I get Amu alone.

Morg: Well, I couldn't stop writing at this point. By the way I am making up these poker games. If they actually exist then so be it. I mean I know that Texas Hold'em exists, but the truth or dare poker and the game they are going to play in this chapter are made up.

Amu: So you don't own us but you own the games you made up.

Morg: I guess so, but anyone can use them!

Ikuto: This better not suck.

**~Poker Face~**

Amu stood outside Ikuto's dorm room. She was hesitating not because she was afraid, but because she actually wanted to be there. Never before had she wanted to spend time with a boy. This was different and she wasn't sure she liked it. She took a deep breath before knocking. It didn't matter. There was only two and half months left of the semester and then she'd be going home for the summer. She was sure that Ikuto would've forgotten her by the time she came back.

The door flew open to reveal a somewhat distressed looking Ikuto. Amu thought maybe it was the wrong night or something. "About time! I was about to come and drag you here."

Amu smiled at that. She hadn't thought at all about Ikuto being anxious about her coming. "Well I'm here so you can calm down. I lost so why'd you think I'd back out?"

Ikuto smirked before stepping aside to let her in. "It's not that I thought you'd bail, but that you'd get jumped on your way here. I'm sure a lot of girls will be wondering why you and I are playing the game alone."

"Some of them did try to jump me."

Ikuto shut the door harder than he had meant to. It shouldn't bother him since she was there and she seemed fine, but the idea of some other girl trying to hurt his Amu made him want to hurt something. "What happened?"

Amu looked around the dorm to find it no different than the last time she was there. The poker table sat in the middle of the room. Both beds were made and Kukai was no where in sight. "I was leaving my building to walk over here when about four or five girls popped out in front of me. Luckily Utau, Ran and Miki had insisted on walking me over here so they took care of the girls while I made a break for it."

Ikuto nodded as he grabbed a can of pop for himself. "Did you want one?" Amu nodded so he grabbed one for her as well. "I'm glad your fine. I guess I should walk you home after we're done as well."

Amu shook her head. "That'd be suicide on your part. They want to get me alone to know why you and I are playing. For them to get you alone would get you raped."

Ikuto took a drink to hide his face. She was right, but he didn't want to admit it. "Fine, but you better call someone to come and meet you."

Amu nodded and took a seat at the table. Ikuto handed her the pop and sat down opposite of her. She cracked it open and took a swig as he settled down and started shuffling. "Tonight's game is going to be somewhat like the truth or dare game we halfway played. There will be an ultimate prize and you have to play every hand out."

Amu sighed. She liked these games that Ikuto seemed to make up. They kept things interesting for the both of them. "So what are we betting on every hand?"

Ikuto smirked at this question. She couldn't back out. "Kisses."

Amu flinched at that. She looked up at him with shock clearly in her eyes. It didn't matter that she couldn't get the kissed they had shared out of her head since it had happened. It also didn't matter that she desperately wanted to kiss him again to see if it was a fluke. "How are we supposed to pull that off?"

"I am assuming that you don't want to kiss me that badly so I will be playing for kisses. Every hand I win you have to give me a kiss. For every hand you win, I will take off a kiss. At the end the kisses will be distributed. If you win more hands than me then you don't have to kiss me and you win the prize. If I win then you have to kiss me however many times I win and I get the ultimate prize."

Amu sighed. Leave it to Ikuto to assume wrong. Well she wasn't about to inflate his ego by saying that she did actually want to kiss him so she went along with it. Hopefully the bastard was lucky and would win at least one more than her. "So what's the prize?"

Ikuto was a little shocked at her lack of argument towards the game. He suppressed all hope of her wanting to kiss him. "Well if I win then you have to take off your mask when it is just you and me. Don't bother arguing. We both do it. If you take off yours then I'll take off mine."

Amu thought it over. It had been a really long time since she let anyone see what she was thinking or feeling. "What if I win?"

Ikuto took the question as a form of agreement to his terms so far. "That won't happen but if by some unlucky chance you do win, I guess you can name your price."

Amu thought it over. She wasn't sure what she wanted if she won. She already had Utau's freedom. There wasn't really anything left to play for. "If I win then you have to do whatever I say for a day."

Ikuto didn't think that was much of a prize but decided she wasn't going to win anyways so he might as well agree. "Whatever. I'm dealing."

The cards flew towards her and she picked them up with ease. Her mask remained firm, but she ended up flipping them over like she had the day before. If she had to play to the end then she didn't mind him seeing her cards from the beginning. Her seven and queen sat pretty as the river cards flipped in her favor.

Ikuto scowled at the thought of already being down by one. "You got lucky this hand." He was right of course seeing how he won the next three. "That's two kisses already!"

Amu rolled her eyes as she flipped her eight and ten up so he could see. "The game isn't over yet. How many hands are we playing anyways?"

Ikuto thought about it for a moment. "Until I win by five." Amu gave him a 'what the fuck' look and he laughed. "I'm kidding. We'll play twenty like the other game."

She nodded as she won the hand. Ikuto kept his smirk in place as he collected the cards and shuffled again. He won the next two and she won the third. Amu was secretly happy that she was losing, but her mask was so air tight that she doubted that Ikuto even suspected.

Ikuto was too busy praying that he'd win at least one kiss. His little kitten had given him quite the surprise the other day when she completed her dare and kissed him. He had to know if it'd be like that every time because then he didn't think he'd ever stop kissing her.

He dealt the cards and lost three times in a row. Amu wasn't smirking or smiling or anything as she won. She was a tough cookie to read, but Ikuto relished the challenge. He wasn't about to let her go that easily. "Well we are halfway done. Want to make it more interesting?"

Amu looked up at him from her now empty drink. She rolled the can between her fingers as she thought it over. How could they possibly up the stakes in this game? "How so?"

Ikuto smirked. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going with this, but it seemed like a good idea. "How about we put a time limit to the kisses. Say lets make each kiss have to last for at least ten seconds. Still if you win then there will be no kisses."

Amu thought it over. Ten seconds was definitely long enough for her to see if Ikuto really did have that effect of her. "Alright I guess that'll work since I'll be winning anyways."

Ikuto chuckled at that. Inside he was giggling for joy, but Tsukiyomi Ikuto did not giggle. At least not out loud. "Good." With that he won the next four hands. "That's forty seconds of Ikuto time!"

Amu rolled her eyes. He was definitely a shit talker. "Only if you keep up your winning." It didn't help that Amu was cheering for him as well. She wasn't sure if she liked the not so much of a playboy or not, but a kiss would definitely tell her. "Just deal the next hand."

Ikuto complied with her request but ended up winning that one as well. His face did lose some of its smugness when she pulled off wins on the next two hands. His smirk returned when he won the next one.

Amu didn't know if it registered in Ikuto's mind yet that she had to kiss him no matter what since there weren't enough hands left for her to get out of debt. She tried not to let her happiness show as she won the last two hands. "I guess you still win."

Ikuto smirked as he gathered in the cards for the last time. "No more mask for you missy and I want that to start tonight."

Amu faked a groan and rubbed her hands against her face. "It's not going to be super easy ya know. It's not like a real mask that I can take off and put on in an instant. I've hidden behind my emotionless face for years."

Ikuto didn't drop his smirk. "Sometimes I can be a patient man. As long as you are trying."

Amu sighed again, she let her nervousness show on her face as Ikuto stored the deck of cards somewhere under the table. "So when are you collecting your kisses?"

Ikuto sat back up in his chair and looked across the table at his pinkette. Usually he waited to collect until the time was right for him to do so. There was no reason to shoo Amu out of his dorm until after he collected his two kisses. "I guess I might as well take them now."

Amu nodded and visibly swallowed. She hoped that Ikuto didn't get the wrong idea that think that she really didn't want to kiss him since that wasn't the truth at all. What was wrong with her? No boy had ever caught her eye or turned her on before in the slightest and here she was hoping to get kissed by this lunatic. She need to check into a mental hospital.

Ikuto got off his chair and moved to his bed. He sat down cross legged and motioned for Amu to join him. She tired to let what she was feeling show, but it was difficult since she was used to either forcing her emotions down or showing fake ones. She complied with his silent command and sat across from him on his bed.

Ikuto licked his lips as he tried to decide how to go about kissing her. Besides the kiss they shared on the roof, he'd never willingly kissed a girl. He had no idea what to do.

Amu watched as he licked his lips again. Her eyes stayed on those lips that she wanted to taste again. Her first kiss had been taken by the guy she was now staring at and she was about to give him a couple more. For some reason that fact excited her more than she wanted it to.

Ikuto scooted closer to Amu so their knees were touching. "Honestly I have no idea what I am doing so if you really don't like it then just let me know."

Amu's cheeks turned pink as he leaned closer to her. She leaned up slightly towards him and closed her eyes. Ikuto's lips brushed her own. They both froze. Neither of them moved. Amu counted down from ten in her head. Ikuto pulled away a few seconds after she hit zero but she didn't comment.

Ikuto was a little disappointed to find the kiss lacking. He wasn't completely sure how to make it better but they had another one to try again. He stared into Amu's eyes once more before grabbing her shoulders and pulling her forwards into his lap. He was somewhat surprised when she didn't fight him. He kept his eyes open this time as he leaned down to lightly brush his lips against hers the way she had done it before. This time she leaned in and kissed him back.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close as his lips moved against hers. Amu didn't stop herself as her hands moved on their own accord to find his hair. Neither of them counted.

Utau paced back and forth in front of the boy's dorms. Amu had sent her a text saying that she and Ikuto were done but Ikuto wasn't going to let her leave unless Utau met her out front. The pinkette finally emerged from the building with an apologetic smile in place. "So what did you guys do?"

Amu quickly hid her reaction. Only around Ikuto was she supposed to leave her mask off. "We played a game of poker. What did you think we were going to do?"

Utau rolled her eyes as they made their way across the courtyard to the girl's dorms. There was no one in sight so Amu decided they would make it without any problems. Unfortunately, she was wrong.

Six girls blocked the door before Utau and Amu reached it. "You got lucky earlier Hinamori, but not this time. Why is that you get to spend so much time with Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Did you know that he hasn't played a single one of his poker games since before the party that he supposedly asked you to?"

Amu took in the new information without her surprise showing. She hadn't thought about the other games that Ikuto used to play with the girls of their school. "Honestly I don't care what he does with his free time. All I know is that we are friends."

The girls scoffed. The one with the most guts answered. "I think you are pretending to be Tsukiyomi Ikuto's friend in order to get close enough to make a move on him. I bet you're biding your time until he doesn't suspect you anymore."

Amu sighed and rolled her eyes. How wrong could these girls get? Sure she had just spent the last half hour making out with said boy, but it wasn't one sided. Ikuto had won the two kisses. It didn't matter so much that they had had more than just two, but that at least proved that he wanted to kiss her and she wanted to kiss him. No one was biding their time. Of course these bitches didn't need to know that information. "Since you caught me I suppose your going to run off and tell Ikuto?"

A different girl spoke up this time. "Maybe we will. What are you going to do for us so we won't? And don't call him by his first name!"

Amu thought it over. What would she do to keep Ikuto from knowing that she supposedly wanted him. "I'm not going to do anything for you. If you want to tell him what you think you know then be my guest. I am going to warn you that _Ikuto_ has asked _me_ to play the games of poker that we are playing. I don't think he will be very happy if you go against his wishes."

The girls stood quietly for a moment before a another one responded. "Don't think that that little speech is gong to stop us from telling him. I'll see him in class tomorrow and let him know of your evil plans."

Amu rolled her eyes once more before tapping her foot. "Can I get through now? I've wasted most of my night alone with him in his dorm. I need to get some homework done for tomorrow."

Utau couldn't hold it back any longer. She started laughing. The girls in front of them looked stupid as they stood their with dumbstruck faces. They hadn't been expecting Amu to tell them that she thought spending time alone with Ikuto was a waste. The two girls pushed through the whores before the could process the information far enough to give back a response.

Utau locked their dorm's door before quieting down. "That was awesome! I don't know why he worries about you."

Amu collapsed on her bed and brought one of her hands up to his lips. "Utau I don't understand. Why does he make me feel this way when we kiss?"

Utau's eyes shot wide open. She hadn't suspected that Amu was falling for him. This was excellent news. Ikuto's plan seemed to be working. Amu was going to be his for sure. "What do you feel like?"

Amu rolled over and stared at her best friend as she propped her head up in her hands. "Well the first time we kissed tonight it was sort of awkward and boring, but the other times were amazing. I thought my lips were on fire. My heart started pounding a little and my head went all fuzzy. That's the first time I have ever felt like that. Does this mean that I like him or that I like kissing? I've never kissed a boy before. Maybe I should kiss someone else and see if its like kissing Ikuto or not?"

Utau's eyes widen farther. "I don't think kissing another boy is a good idea. I don't think Ikuto would like it if you did and I'm sure that he'd stop kissing you as well. What if kissing another boy isn't like kissing Ikuto and you lose Ikuto for finding out?"

Amu dropped her head so her forehead pressed into her mattress. Liking boys was so complicated. She didn't need more drama in her life. She had enough of that waiting for her back home. "I don't know any other boys to kiss. My first boyfriend and I never kissed. We never had the chance since we broke up because of what happened."

Utau sat quietly as she listened to Amu talk about the one thing she never talked about. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend before. What happened to make you break up?"

Amu blushed and thanked God that her head was still firmly against her bed so Utau couldn't see. "I don't want to talk about him. It was a long time ago and didn't work out."

Utau nodded that she understood. "So maybe you do like Ikuto. The only way to find out is to spend more time with him. Going on a date would be a perfect way to find out."

Amu lifted her head to stare into Utau's eyes. "How would I get him to take me out on a date. The guy thinks I don't want to be around him."

Utau thought about it carefully. "Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see if it comes up in one of your poker games."

Amu sighed and rolled over. "I'm gong to sleep. Make sure I get up for class."

Utau laughed before heading to shut of the light. "Sure no problem. Sleep well and dream sweet dreams of Ikuto."

Saturday arrived without Amu meeting up the with object of her constant thoughts. It wasn't like Ikuto was avoiding her, but if they didn't purposely seek each other out then they wouldn't be likely to cross paths.

Amu sat with Utau in the stands at the soccer field for Kukai's game. She was hoping that Ikuto would show up since it had been a while since she had seen him, but he chances of that were slim due to the amount of girls in the vicinity.

Utau sat calmly in her seat as the boys ran out onto the field. She waved back with a blush when Kukai waved to her. "When is Rima going to show up?"

Amu knew her friend was trying to distract not only herself but Amu as well with her question. "I don't know. Sometime during the game?"

"You're very helpful, aren't you?"

Amu nodded as though the question was quite serious. Utau started laughing but stopped when Rima appeared at the bottom of the stands. She didn't look happy. Amu furrowed her brows when Nagi joined her. Usually if Nagi was around then Rima was happy. Her mood made sense when the third figure appeared next to them. Even with his hood up, Amu knew it was Ikuto.

"Yo! Rima! We're up here!" Utau waved her hands and stood so that Rima would spot her. The short blonde began her way up the stands. People moved quickly to get out of her way. The two boys followed without comment. "What's up with her?"

Amu smiled at the comment from Utau knowing full well what was wrong with Rima. "Ikuto." Amu whispered back to her friend. Utau gave her a confused look until pointing to the hooded follower. "That's Ikuto. Rima doesn't get along with him."

Rima sat with Nagi beside her in the seats that Utau and Amu had saved. Ikuto raised his head high enough for his eyes to meet Amu's before she shifted over enough to make room for him to sit between her and Utau. He sat down without comment.

Amu tried to control herself. She'd missed the guy as much as she wished to deny it. Her days always seemed more interesting with him in them. "So why did you risk your life to come here today?"

Ikuto turned to look at her. His eyes said it should be obvious and his smirk kind of gave off the same hint. "Why else? To see Kukai play."

Amu scowled at that comment. She'd promised not to hide her emotions from him so she let her disappointment in his answer show. "Kukai my ass! Just say that you missed me already."

Ikuto's smirk grew. "_Amu_, I had no idea that you were pinning for me. Well, that's a lie since a bunch of girls cornered me and Kukai the other day to try and convince me that you were just in it for my body."

Amu laughed. "And you didn't believe them?"

Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle. "I didn't before but now I'm having my doubts about your intentions. They did give a good argument. Most of it was 'Please don't love her!', 'We love you more!' and my favorite 'Why can't you see that she's a whore?'. It made for an interesting day. You have quite the reputation with the ladies now."

Amu sighed. She shouldn't be too surprised at this information, but somehow it shocked her to know that the girls did have the guts to talk to him. "I guess I've been found out. What're you going to do with me now?"

Ikuto smirked and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "How about another game? This time we can play for _more_ than kisses."

Amu raised her eyebrows but refused to break eye contact. "Playing for more than kisses. Hmmm well I guess we'll have to discuss the details later."

Ikuto turned back to the field in time to see Kukai score. The boy was good. "Okay come over tonight and we'll talk about it."

Amu nodded and cheered for Kukai as he stole the ball from the other team. Kukai passed it to another boy on his team and the boy scored. That's what Amu loved about Kukai. No matter how good he was, he wasn't a hog. He passed when he knew that his teammates could make a shot that he wasn't open for.

"What time do you want me to come over?"

Ikuto thought about it as he clapped. The quarter ended and the teams took a short break. Utau was too into the game to pay attention to what Amu and Ikuto were saying and Nagi had Rima in a conversation so they weren't paying attention either.

"I guess you should come around seven."

Amu nodded and thought about her plans for the rest of the day. She had nothing so she agreed. "Is Kukai going to be there this time?"

Ikuto smirked at the question but thought over the answer. "Are you worried _Amu_? We'll get to spend time alone."

Amu huffed as she blushed. "I didn't mean it in that way. I was only thinking about whether or not to bring Utau."

Ikuto turned back to the game as it started. "Bring her and then we'll get them to leave together."

Amu smiled at the thought of Ikuto helping her set Kukai and Utau up in order for them to get to spend some alone time. "Okay."

Kukai's team ended up winning by a landslide. Utau was cheering loudly for her man as the boys ran off the field. Amu decided that they should just wait in the stands for Kukai to find them since he already knew where they were sitting.

The brown haired goof ball showed up several minutes later. His grin was firmly in place as he bounded up the steps of the bleachers to reach his friends. Utau high fived him as he arrived. "Great game Souma."

Kukai's grin grew. "Thanks Hoshina! What're you doing here Ikuto?"

Ikuto put on an innocent face that made Amu have to turn away to hide her laughter. "I just wanted to see you play."

Kukai rolled his eyes but his grin didn't falter. "I get it. Hinamori's here. You don't have to lie. We all know you two like each other."

Amu snapped her mask into place faster than Ikuto, though nobody noticed his slowness. They both stared blankly at Kukai, making him feel less sure of himself. It surprised him at how similar they both were. Well let them try to deny it. He knew the truth.

Utau smiled at their reactions. It was almost too priceless that they both reacted the same way. "Yeah I know what you mean! They barely paid any attention to the game as they whispered sweet nothings into each others ears."

Kukai and Utau started laughing until Amu turned to face Utau. "You know, Ikuto did invite us over to their dorm tonight, but I think I might just forget to bring you along. I don't mind hanging out with Ikuto and _Kukai_ alone in their dorm."

Rima started laughing at that. Everyone stared at her except for Nagi and Amu. They had never heard her laugh before. She calmed down after a few seconds and pointed at a bright red Utau. "She got you!"

Nagi chuckled at seeing Rima in such a good mood. He wished she laughed more often, but loved her just the same. He suddenly didn't want to hold back his desires for her. "I think we should be going Rima-_koi_."

Rima snapped her eyes to him before catching his drift. She realized rather quickly what it was that he wanted and stood with him. "See ya later guys."

Amu shivered as she pictured what they were hurrying off to do. Ikuto gave her a weird look, but she shook her head and mouthed _tell ya later_. Ikuto nodded to her before she turned to Utau. "I was only kidding. We're heading there at seven."

Utau nodded before once more smiling at Kukai. "See ya later Souma."

Kukai grinned at her and nodded as the two girls moved past him. He looked back at Ikuto before dropping his grin. "Dude, I owe you one."

Ikuto smirked at his comment. "You owe me like five. You'll find out why later."

Amu pulled Utau along the corridor as they headed for Ikuto and Kukai's door. "You look fine. I doubt Kukai cares what you're wearing. He likes you because of you."

Utau didn't stop fusing over her hair or clothes no matter how many times Amu tried to reassure her. "I just want to look good. Is that so bad?"

Amu sighed but stopped in front of the correct door and knocked. The door flew open to reveal Kukai grinning at the two girls. "Welcome! You look great!"

Utau smiled and flipped her hair. "Really? I didn't even try."

Amu stifled her laugh as she moved past Kukai to find Ikuto. He sat nonchalantly on his bed as if he was waiting for her. His smirk was already in place. Amu assumed that he had some sort of plan.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So how are we getting rid of them?"

"Why are you so eager _Amu_?"

"I'm not in the way you're thinking. Pervert. I just want to hear out your idea for the new game."

"Why do you like playing my games so much?"

"You keep it interesting."

Ikuto patted the spot beside him on his bed and Amu climbed up to join him. She left distance between them, but Ikuto slid over so their thighs were touching. Utau and Kukai finally shut the door and turned to see Amu and Ikuto already so close together.

Kukai and Utau shared a look that both Ikuto and Amu decided to ignore. No one knew about the relationship they shared, including them. They weren't sure exactly what type of relationship they had, but it didn't actually matter.

Ikuto looked at the couple in front of him for a moment before deciding that food was the best motivator that they had. "Hey Utau, have you eaten yet?"

Utau nodded her head. It was already seven. She'd eaten at five. "Yeah why?"

"Kukai waited to see if you'd be interested in going out for some ramen, but since you already ate there's no point in going."

His words were challenging in the slightest, but Utau took them to mean so anyways. "Souma, are you hungry?"

Kukai didn't answer as his stomach growled. Utau sent a look to Amu that read 'I'm sorry I'm leaving you alone with him'. Amu smiled to show that it was alright. "Then let's go get something to eat. Unless you're afraid you can't keep up with me on an empty stomach?"

Kukai's eyes lit with a familiar fire as Utau challenged him. "NOT ON YOUR LIFE HOSHINA! YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME!"

"BRING IT ON SOUMA!"

Ikuto and Amu watched them sprint out the door. Amu sighed at their lack of brain functions and smiled over at Ikuto. "Nice, though I do think it is a little too easy to manipulate those two."

Ikuto smirked before leaning forwards to steal a kiss. Amu blushed when he pulled away. "I'm glad to be alone too. Shall we discuss the newest game?"

Amu nodded before Ikuto slid off his bed to move towards the poker table. He raised an eyebrow as he took in the fact that Amu wasn't following him. Amu got the hint and moved from his bed to the table instantly.

Ikuto sat down and began shuffling. "Easy. We play normally with chips. You can fold and what not. Whoever wins gets the prize. If I win then you're my girlfriend. If you win…"

Amu thought it over. She didn't mind being Ikuto's girlfriend but there was no way in hell she was going to tell him. "You have to take me out on a date if I win."

Ikuto raised his eyebrows as Amu blushed. She hadn't been planning on saying that out loud, but it was too late. Ikuto, thankfully, chose not to comment on her prize. "Okay. Let's play."

Several hours later, a rather stuffed Utau and Kukai stumbled through the door. They were exhausted from the races and eating contests that they had had while out together. They came back in time to watch as Ikuto collected his winnings, which seemed to include a kiss from the loser.

Utau blushed and Kukai started laughing. Ikuto shot them a death glare and moved away from Amu. Amu composed her face before turning around. The look she sent to Kukai shut him up in an instant. Utau stood silently by the door as Amu made her way over to her.

The door was about to close when Amu heard Ikuto call out. "Good night Amu-_koi._"

Morg: Now you're dating!

Ikuto: Yeah!

Amu: WHAT!

Morg: Do you know how much more perverted stuff you can do to Amu now?

Ikuto: Yep! Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Morg: Heyo! Time for the goods!

Ikuto: What does that mean exactly?

Morg: A new chapter duh! What did you think it meant.

Amu: Probably something perverted.

Ikuto: She doesn't own us.

**~Poker Face~**

Amu wasn't sure what to do. Sure she was his girlfriend now, but should she go seek him out? She thought it over and decided that the endless amounts of perverted teasing that she'd receive for doing so wasn't worth it. If Ikuto wanted to see his girlfriend then he could come and find her. It wasn't like she was hiding.

Screams erupted outside her dorm. Amu spun to took at the door almost dreading what was happening. They weren't screams of pain. They were screams of lust. "Oh shit." She grabbed a shirt and pulled it on as she tried to find some pants. She'd been in the middle of changing when the screaming started and she knew why. A knock sounded at her door. "I'm coming just give me a second."

Amu stumbled as she pulled the pants up her legs. She buttoned them and straightened her shirt before opening the door. Kukai and Ikuto stood on the other side with plenty of girls in various stages of dying. Some were still screaming, others had bloody noses and several were passed out.

Ikuto gave her a weird look before she let them in and shut the door. Almost instantly the sound of bodies hitting the door took over the silence in the room. Amu decided to twist the lock just to make sure. "They looked like zombies."

Kukai busted out laughing at her comment and began looking around the room. Ikuto let his eyes skim the area before turning back to Amu. "Where were you today?"

Amu shifted before meeting his eyes. "What do you mean where was I? I was in class."

Ikuto rolled his eyes and guessed which bed hers was before sitting down. Somehow he didn't see her sleeping in the black and purple covered area across from him. Amu joined him and he took her hand in his own. "Don't play dumb with me. You weren't even at lunch."

Amu sighed and let him play with her fingers. "I have a huge test tomorrow. I spent most of my time in the library studying." She glanced of at Kukai as he shifted uncomfortably in the middle of the room. "You can sit on Utau's bed. She'll be back soon."

Kukai grinned and did as he was told. Just as his body made contact with the softness that Utau slept on a loud voice broke outside. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DORM! NO! I DON'T CARE WHO IS IN THERE!" The sound of bodies being thrown down the hall made Amu giggle. Utau was stupid. She probably figured out that Kukai and Ikuto had come for a visit and she wasn't going to waste her time in the hall with Kukai in her dorm. The door swung open before she kicked it shut and locked it. "That was ridiculous."

Amu and Ikuto laughed together as Kukai stared at Utau in amazement. She had a small amount of blood on her face and her arms were full of scratches. "What the hell happened to you?"

Utau looked down at herself and laughed. "Those bitches happened. They didn't want to move out of my way because you two are here so I made them. Some of them decided to stick their little claws into my skin before I could toss them down the hall."

Kukai jumped from where he was sitting to rush to the door. He threw it open and peered outside before laughing hysterically. There were tangled girls all over the place. Utau and actually man handled them all. "Damn Hoshina."

Utau smiled before moving to the small sink that was in their dorm. She washed her arms and face before gabbing some bandages. "Care to help me out?"

Kukai grinned as they sat on her bed. He wrapped her arms up for her after applying the right amount of ointment to help them heal. "I think the perfect way to make you feel better is if we go out for some ice cream."

Utau smiled and looked over at Ikuto and Amu. They were talking quietly together while holding hands so she turned back to Kukai. "Sure why not. Care to join us?"

Amu snapped her head over to look at Utau with a slightly confused face. "We're right here."

Kukai laughed but settled down quickly to explain. "We're going to go get ice cream to make Utau get better faster. Want to come with?"

Amu looked over at Ikuto who shrugged. "Might as well."

Ikuto and Amu weren't overly shocked by he scene in the hallway. Amu was glad that she wasn't going to be the one to clean it up. Ikuto kept a hold of her hand as they walked across their campus towards the gates. Before they got too far they ran into Miki as Yoru was walking with her.

"Come on nya! Just one date nya."

Amu smiled and waved to them. "Hey Miki, Yoru why don't you guys join us. We're going out for ice cream to celebrate Utau's win."

They gave Amu puzzled looks before nodding in agreement. The small group had almost made it off of school grounds when Ran went flying by with Daichi right on her tail. They were laughing as they went, but stopped when they noticed their friends. Ran grinned before waving at them. "Hey guys!"

Miki smiled at her sister before replying. "We're going for ice cream. You in?"

Ran giggled as Daichi grabbed her hand and pulled her towards them. "Yes," he replied. "We're coming too."

Amu and Ikuto shared another look. This was turning into quite the event. Neither of them could have foreseen running into Rima and Nagi as they made their way to the ice cream shop. Reluctantly Rima agreed to join them. Nagi only smiled and followed her.

They were finally ordering when Yaya burst through the door with Kairi. She squealed at the sight of all of her friends being there and ordered a triple scoop. Kairi willingly participated in her childish actions and bought her the treat.

"Yaya is so happy that Yaya's friends love ice cream too!"

Kairi pushed up his glasses but only nodded in agreement to her words. He noticed when their pink haired friend snuck out the back with their blue haired friend, but he kept his mouth shut.

Amu laughed as she and Ikuto ran down the street with their ice cream cones. With all the commotion going on in the shop they were certain that they had managed to get away. "Kukai's going to be pissed at you when he realizes that you slipped away from his watchful eye."

Ikuto pulled her closer to him to steal a lick of her ice cream. "I don't care. Let him rant, he can't really complain since he's with Utau."

Amu shrugged her shoulders in semi agreement before taking a rather long lick from her ice cream. Ikuto watched her tongue work for a moment before he knocked the cone from her hand and devoured her lips and tongue. Amu's eyes widened for a moment before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Two ice creams cones lay forgotten on the sidewalk.

Amu was thankful when they made it back to Ikuto's dorm without running into anyone else. They'd made out for about ten minutes before Ikuto backed off and they smiled sheepishly at each other. Now they were settling down to another game of poker. "What's at stake this time?"

Ikuto smirked. The idea suddenly popped into his head and he went with it. "I win you shower with me."

Amu swallowed. The offer was tempting. "Are we playing regular hands for this?" Ikuto nodded so she continued. "If I win then you have to walk across campus shirtless."

Ikuto raised his eyebrow at the ridiculous offer but nodded none-the-less. "Fine, are you ready to play Amu-koi?"

Utau stormed into the dorm that she shared with Amu to find it empty. Kukai was right on her heels. "They aren't here. I bet they're back at your place."

Kukai grinned and sat down on Utau's bed. He patted the spot next to him and she joined him. "So what are we going to do while they have their annual 'I love you but I don't want to say it' poker game?"

Utau smiled at her somewhat secret boyfriend. They hadn't told anyone that they were dating, but she was sure that at least Ikuto and Amu suspected something. "What would you like to do?"

Kukai grinned and leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. "You."

Utau's breath caught in her throat. She didn't hold back when she pushed the boy down on her bed and devoured his lips. It wasn't their first make out session. They did get alone time when leaving Ikuto and Amu alone.

Utau felt Kukai's hands skim down her sides. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off so that she could feel him touch her skin. Kukai laughed as he leaned up to kiss her collarbone and neck. He felt his shirt tugged off of his body while his back was off the bed. He could tell that she'd be just as passionate with him now as when they did other things.

Kukai decided it was time to show her who was really in control. He flipped her over faster than she could react. With one hand he pinned her hands above her head and kissed her hard. His other hand toyed with the ring in her belly button. "That's sexy Hoshina."

Utau moaned as he spoke into her mouth. Damn this boy and the way he affected her. "Call me Utau when we're having sex."

Kukai grinned and kissed her again. "Only if you call me Kukai."

Utau sat up and pushed Kukai off of her. She leaned forwards and kissed him softly. Kukai tried to deepen the kiss but she moved back. "Kukai…" She gave him another alluring kiss that she backed off from. Her hands were sneaking up her back to unhook her bra. It fell away before Kukai knew that she had let it loose.

His eyes skimmed over her. She could see the shock fade to be replaced by lust and maybe a hint of love. "Holy shit Utau."

Utau smirked before leaning forwards to kiss him again. "I showed you mine, Kukai. It's time to see yours."

Kukai watched as the sexy vixen moved her hands down his abs to unhook his belt and pants. He swallowed hard as her fingers brushed against his growing erection. He sucked in a deep breath as she pushed his jeans down his hips.

Kukai took the initiative and jumped off her bed. He kicked his pants off to stand before her in only his boxer briefs. He moved forwards to slightly hover over Utau who was sitting on the edge of the bed watching him with dark eyes. He unhooked her pants and slowly pulled them down her legs. His body went with them, trailing kisses as the flesh was exposed.

He stood to see her in her underwear with a flushed face. He smiled and leaned down to capture her lips once more. She scooted back onto her bed until she was lying down and he followed so he was above her. He broke their kiss to trail his lips down her neck and to one of her nipples. She moaned as he took the pert bud into his mouth and toyed with it.

Utau groaned as he switched to her other breast to give it the same treatment. Her nails raked up his arms before she clutched his shoulders and arched her back. She felt him blow cold air onto the warm spot he had just been sucking causing her to shudder. Her hands moved to his hair as he trailed his kisses lower to where she really wanted to feel them. He slid her panties down her legs and discarded them somewhere.

Kukai grinned as he lightly bit the flesh on the inside of her thigh. The moans and other delicious noises coming out of his partner were hardening him faster than he ever thought possible. He wanted to taste her and consume her and never be away from her again. The way she bucked her hips as ran his tongue over the sensitive spot between her legs told him that she wanted the same.

Kukai dipped his tongue between the folds and licked all that he could reach. Her juices soon coated his tongue leaving him panting for more. "You know you're pretty wet Utau."

Utau blushed as she moved her body out of his grasp. His face showed his hurt and sorrow, but she wasn't angry. She just wanted to return the favor. She pushed him back until he was leaning on his hands. Her hands skimmed downwards again but this time she slipped them inside his underwear to pull his erection out. She felt him shudder as the warm flesh in her hands met the cool air. Utau wasted no time running her hands up and down his shaft in an attempt to heat him back up.

His moans told her that she was doing a good job, but that wasn't enough. Utau dipped her head down and licked the tip of his cock. She tasted the clear liquid that leaked from a slit. She loved the taste so she ran her tongue across his slit harder. Kukai moaned and dug him hands into her hair.

Utau looked up at him to see his head thrown back with a look of total pleasure. She smiled before taking all of him into her mouth. Her head bobbed as she licked, sucked and kissed him into submission.

Kukai could feel himself getting ready to burst. He didn't want that. He wanted her to feel the same pleasure. He pulled her up and crushed his lips to hers. He could taste himself in her mouth and she could taste herself in his. They kissed as Kukai laid her back on the bed and positioned himself between her legs.

Utau stared up into his eyes as he looked down at her. "Kukai, I want you."

Kukai nodded and lowered himself until she could feel the head hitting her. Slowly he pushed himself inside of her. Utau cried out in pain and bit her lips as she trembled. Kukai leaned down and kissed her as he trusted past her thin barrier.

Utau kissed him back and shifted her hips to let him know that she was ready for him to continue. Kukai pulled out and pushed in at a slow pace until her winces and cries turned into shudders and moans. He worked himself to a faster pace while enjoying the way her tight walls were constricting him. She was so wonderful and he doubted that any other girl could possibly feel this good to him. His trusts became more frantic until he couldn't stop the pleasure building up inside of his body.

Kukai cried out as his groin constricted and he released into her body. He couldn't hold it back when her body suddenly tightened around him. She'd called out his name in the moment of her heightened pleasure and he'd returned the favor.

Kukai collapsed on top Utau before pulling out of her and pulling her close to his side. He beamed at her as she snuggled to his chest. "That was amazing Utau. You're amazing."

Utau blushed as she looked up into his eyes. "I think I love you Kukai."

The boy grinned as he kissed her. "Good because I know I love you."

Amu grumbled as she made her way back to her dorm. She passed Kukai on the sidewalk but he'd seemed a little too preoccupied to notice her. Amu let it go assuming that he and Utau had probably figured out that they were meant to be.

Amu unlocked her door and found Utau already in her pajamas and under her covers. "Are you already tired?"

Utau glared at her friend but didn't dare to move. She was a little sore from her and Kukai's latest escapade and didn't want Amu to know it. "Where were you?"

Amu sighed and changed her clothes as well. "Losing to Ikuto as always. I can never seem to get him in the end. I guess I'll just have to try again next week."

Utau rolled her eyes and brushed some of her very messy hair out of her face. "What did you lose this time?"

Amu's face turned bright pink as she heard her friend's question. "I don't want to talk about it." Amu turned to her bed to climb in when a flash of purple caught her eyes. "Um Utau? Why is your underwear in the crack between my bed and the wall?"

Utau gasped and Amu turned to face her. Realization once again smacked her in the face. Utau turned bright red and was unable to look Amu in the eye. "I don't know."

Amu scoffed and tossed her friend's panties over to her side. "At least tell me it wasn't on my bed." Utau shook her head that it wasn't and Amu sighed in relief. "I have to shower with him."

"WHAT!"

Amu nodded at her friend's reaction. "Yep, he's giving me three days to get used to the idea and then we're showering together. Isn't that what you said he usually went for? I guess he's been showering alone since we've started our games. I'm going to ask some of the other girls nonchalantly about it tomorrow to see if I should be worried about my innocence."

Utau stared at her best friend. She didn't know what to say so she rolled over and faced the wall. The lights were clicked off and she heard Amu sigh as she drifted off to sleep.

Morg: Surprise! A lemon!

Ikuto: But it wasn't me and Amu!

Amu: You won't ever get that lucky!

Morg: You do realize that the next chapter is the shower scene right?

Ikuto: Review lots!


	13. Chapter 13

Morg: Heyo! Oh my! Why are you so dirty Amu?

Ikuto: *Stares at Morg in confusion* She looks dirty?

Morg: Well I think she needs to at least shower before we start this.

Amu: I took one earlier. I don't need another one.

Ikuto: *Stares at Morg then looks at Amu before looking back to Morg. A smirk crept up onto his face* I think so too.

Morg: I'm glad. Go with her to make sure she actually cleans up.

Amu: What! Why?

Ikuto: She didn't mean anything by it and she doesn't own anything!

**~Poker Face~**

Ikuto smirked before moving to take off his shirt. He didn't know how this night was going to end, but he needed to know if he could feel those feelings for this girl.

"Wait!"

His hands froze at the hem of his shirt. "What's up?"

Amu fiddled with her own shirt before looking him in the eye. "I talked to some of the girls that have already done this with you. They said there'd be rules and that I had to follow them." She paused and Ikuto waited for her to continue. "What are they? I don't want to do anything you won't like."

Ikuto couldn't hide his shock. He knew that Amu had talked to the other girls. He had no idea that she was worried about displeasing him. "I don't need to tell you the rules because I doubt that they truly apply to you."

Amu's face showed her confusion. "Are you sure?"

Ikuto smirked. "Unless I should be worried that you're going to rape me."

Amu stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She knew from experience that plenty of girls would attack Ikuto without a second thought but she didn't think she needed to vocalize that knowledge. "Don't be a pervert. Who'd want to rape you?"

Ikuto laughed. He knew better than she what girls would be willing to do to get him. "Apparently a lot of girls in this school. I had to make my rules so that I wouldn't be raped whenever I did this."

Amu's eyebrows peaked together making her nose scrunch up in a confused look. "Then why do it at all? What's the point of making girls shower with you if you don't have sex with them?"

Ikuto chuckled, "My, my _Amu_. You seem a little too eager to convince me to have sex today."

Amu turned red. She shook her head and waved her arms in front of her chest. She opened her mouth to speak but words failed her. How could she tell him that she wasn't sure if she even liked him that way? This shower was supposed to clear up all of her confusion.

Ikuto sighed at the girl. "I do the poker games and the bets because it keeps me from getting jumped all the time. Before I did this girls would try to get me every day then I started to play the games. I had an incident the first time I did a shower bet, but luckily I was saved by Yoru, whom usually sits near the bathroom when I have to carry out these bets."

Amu wasn't sure what to say. She'd figured out that he played the games to protect himself, but she hadn't known it was that serious. She glanced down at her bag of shower supplies trying to think of what to do next.

"What's in the bag?"  
Amu looked up as if she had been caught cheating on a test. Leave it to the damn pervert not to miss a thing. "I brought my own shampoo and conditioner. I figured if I had to shower with you then I could at least use my own stuff."

Ikuto held back a smile as he took the bag. He looked through the items not noticing Amu shifting uncomfortably. "What's this for?" He held up a swimsuit.

Amu blushed. "I brought it in case you'd let me wear it. I'm not completely comfortable being naked around you."

Ikuto sighed again, "And yet you are still here. Why is that Amu?"

Amu made eye contact and decided to be straight with him since he was being truthful with her. "I lost to you fair and square. I won't back out of my side of the deal because it makes me a little uncomfortable."

Ikuto didn't bother to hide his smile. His Amu-koi was still able to surprise him no matter how much he studied her. "Well, I guess since you're being so brave you can wear it." Her look was pure astonishment for a moment until her eyes narrowed at his smirk. "Of course I have no idea how long you'll _get_ to wear it."

Amu groaned. She knew there was going to be a catch. That was why she'd waited before getting her hopes up. Snatching the bikini away from Ikuto she told him to turn around so she could put it on. Much to her surprise the boy complied.

Amu discarded her clothes in a hurry and tied the bikini into place. She sighed as she let her hair down. "Okay, I guess I'm ready."

Ikuto was stunned when he turned back to face her. She looked gorgeous in her navy bikini. He watched as she shifted under his gaze and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her again.

Amu realized he was staring and became self conscious. "Uh, Ikuto?"

He shook his head and removed his shirt without responding. He watched her eyes look over a chest she'd seen plenty of times before. He smirked as her eyes followed his hands to the button on his pants. Amu let out a squeak and turned around as fast as she could. Ikuto laughed from behind her. She didn't dare turn after she heard his pants fall to the ground. She might like to kiss her boyfriend and she wanted to know if she could feel more for him, but she wasn't prepared to see him naked yet.

She didn't know what she was waiting for as she faced away. A hand snaked around her waist pulling her backwards towards the shower. Amu suppressed her desire to struggle and run away as Ikuto pulled her into the small shower.

Amu looked around in surprise. This wasn't right, "Hey! Ikuto!"

Ikuto didn't know what he had done already to set her off but she sounded upset. "What is it, _Amu_?"

Amu was fuming now. He was acting like this wasn't any different, but she knew better. "Tell me, _Ikuto_. Why is it that we are in this shower rather than the large one next to it?"

Ikuto couldn't answer because he didn't actually know. He had had every intention of using the big shower, like usual, but at the last moment he had changed his mind. The smaller shower was perfect in the way it forced them to be close to each other. Since he didn't have an answer, he turned the water on.

Amu's face went from pink to red. She turned to face him but found her self staring at his back. His _nude_ back. All of her words were lost along with her thoughts as she raped his body from behind with her eyes, lowering them until she hit his perfect ass. Her breathing quickened if only slightly and she had to close her eyes to look away. This was different. She'd never had those thoughts for any other boy before not even her ex-boyfriend.

Ikuto turned around to say something to Amu only to find her with her head down and her eyes closed. He smiled at the blush on her cheeks thinking it was from just the thought of being in there with him and not due to the fact that she had just checked him out. He opened his mouth to speak when her eyes fluttered open.

Amu decided to sneak one last peak at his ass before turning around again, but when she opened her eyes it was not his ass that greeted her. Her mouth popped into the form of an O and her cheeks heated beyond anything they had ever done before. She couldn't form a thought or word as she stared at his manhood. It never registered in her mind that she should look away as she stared at him. She noted that he had a very, and she meant _very_, good sized member.

Ikuto felt his cheeks blush. He couldn't believe he was blushing and it was all because this girl was looking at him. Well part of him. She seemed too shocked to move and he was embarrassed but not to the point where he'd cover himself up. "Uh… my eyes are up here. Amu?" Her eyelids flickered showing him that she had at least heard him, but she continued to stare. Ikuto sucked in a deep breath, "AMU!"

Her eyes jerked to his and her blush continued from her face down her body. Her chest was literally pink around the dark blue bikini. She looked horrified but still didn't move.

Ikuto laughed, not chuckled or smirked but really laughed. "Amu, I don't mind you looking, but that was…"

Amu shook her head and slammed her eyes shut. She folded her hands in front of her as she pleaded. "Uh, forgive me. I don't know what came over me! I'm so sorry!"

Ikuto laughed again causing her blush to stay dark against her creamy skin. "I said its okay for you to look. We're showering _together_. I figured on you seeing me."

She nodded but kept her eyes shut. Ikuto sighed as he turned and stepped under the warm water. Another sigh left his lips as the water washed away his worries. He turned around to make sure the water hit him everywhere before stepping out of the hot stream to grab his shampoo.

Amu set her shampoo and body wash along with her conditioner in the corner and waited for her turn to step under the water. She examined the tiles on the wall next her. Her eyes followed the lines until she heard the water hit only the floor once again. Her eyes snapped over to Ikuto.

He stared at her as the water dripped from his dark hair. He smiled and gestured towards the water as he moved towards her. He knew that in order for her to get to the water she'd have to squeeze past him. He watched her eyes widen as she came to that realization too. He waited to see if she'd hug the wall or press her body up against his as she passed him.

Amu pressed her chest against the wall and attempted to suck in her butt as he moved past her. She didn't want to make the situation worse since he'd already caught her staring. She definitely didn't want to be accused of molesting him. His finger tips skimmed across the skin of her lower back as he slipped past her. She sucked in a breath and waited for the tingling feeling to fade.

Ikuto grabbed his shampoo and began to lather the brown gel into his hair. He watched Amu slide under the water and begin to get her long pink hair wet. For the first time in his life, Ikuto felt himself _really _turned on. Her hands glided across her body, yet she was still mindful of the fact that she had on the swimsuit. Her back was to him, but she slowly turned under the water. His hands slowed as he massaged his scalp as he took in his view of her.

The swimsuit clung to her wet body and he could see her hard nipples beneath the thin fabric. His eyes shot to her face and noticed that she had her eyes closed. She looked peaceful as she continued to work her hair, making sure that it was soaked through and through. His eyes drifted lower now that he knew that he wouldn't get caught. They passed over her flat stomach and down to her perfectly shaped hips. He couldn't believe there was a girl this wonderfully built, and yet she stood here in front of him.

Unable to control himself, his eyes went lower and he almost let out a gasp. From the way her swimsuit clung to that magnificent spot between her legs, he knew that she was shaved smooth.  
Something white slid down his forehead and into his eyes. The soap of his shampoo immediately began to burn him and he let out a groan as he tried to rub it out so he could continue to ravish her with his eyes. His rubbing only made it worse.

Amu heard his moans, thinking he was doing something perverted she tried to ignore him. She was almost done anyways. He could wait a few more seconds. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder and her eyes popped open. "Ikuto, what are you…"

Ikuto had his eyes shut and he was trying to feel his way to the water to rinse his burning eyes. His hand clamped down on her shoulder after he finally found it and he hoped Amu would understand, "Amu," his voice pleaded with her. "Help me, the soap. It hurts so badly."

Amu wasted no time spinning them so that he was under the water instead of her. She pushed his head back so that his face was tilted up as she quickly rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. Her breasts pressed up against his chest as she went on her tip toes to reach the top of his head. She paid it no mind, but Ikuto snaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

Amu sighed as she ran her hands through his hair again, "Here I am trying to help you, and you make a move on me. Was there any soap in your eyes to start with?"

Ikuto's eyes popped open. Amu gasped at what she saw. Instead of the usual white that surrounded his dark blue eyes, she found red. She brought his head down so that she could look into them properly while going back onto her heels. She stared from eye to eye examining them incase there seemed to be any permanent damage.

Amu gently pushed back from his chest to actually look at him rather than examine him. "I think you'll be alright. Is this why you always have someone shower with you?"

Ikuto smirked at the girl in his arms, "Ha ha very funny." His arms tightened around her before releasing her.

Amu took a step back away from the water. She turned to grab her shampoo, but a hand snatched the bottle away from her. "Hey, what gives Ikuto?" She pouted as she turned. She found him with his palm out and the pink liquid gel already sitting in his hand. "What are you doing?"

Ikuto smiled and motioned with his free hand for her to turn around. Amu looked at him skeptically for a second before complying with his wish. "I," Ikuto stepped closer to Amu and gently placed his hands on her hair. "Am going to wash your hair since you washed mine."

The smell of strawberries filled the shower, mixing in with the chocolate smell of his Axe shampoo. Ikuto moved his fingers to work the lather into the thick pink locks as he stood behind her. He felt her shudder under his touch, making his smirk appear on his face. Now he knew that she was enjoying it. "Geez, _Amu_. It's just shampoo. I'm only washing your hair."

Amu blushed, though Ikuto couldn't see it. She kept her eyes closed so as to not repeat his mistake. She barely admitted to herself that his hands felt good in her hair. There was no way she was going to let him get away with a comment like that. "In your dreams, neko pervert."

Still her head tilted back more to press into his hands. She didn't realize that she was doing it, but Ikuto smiled. His moved his hands to the back of her neck and moved the hair up with his fingers to work the shampoo in that spot as well.

Amu didn't want the sound to escape her throat as she moaned. Ikuto thought she was enjoying it until she almost cried out, "Ikuto! It's pulling! What're you doing back there?"

Ikuto looked down at his hands to see the string from her bikini knotted tightly into her hair. "Shit Amu. The bikini string got twisted in. Just a second and I'll have it out."

Ikuto worked with the hair and the string to no avail. He couldn't get the two to separate and without meaning to, he untied her top. Amu squeaked as she clutched the thin fabric to her chest. She trusted him enough to believe that it was unintentional. "Ikuto please! It hurts!"

Ikuto blamed himself not only because he had done it, but because he'd allowed her to wear the swimsuit in the first place. He should've denied her wish and they could've avoided the whole mess.

Amu had her eyes shut as tight as they could go. She didn't move as Ikuto worked to free her from her clothing. She felt the string release its hold on her. She almost sighed with relief but it turned into a sharp gasp when her swimsuit top was ripped from her body. She heard it hit the wall a little ways away. She couldn't do anything besides stand there with her eyes closed and her arms hiding her chest.

Ikuto had acted without thinking. He was pissed at the strings on the top and as it came untangled he had pulled the ones around her mid back and yanked the thing, tossing it some where without thinking. He didn't realize what he'd done until Amu froze. She didn't speak but her body was screaming at him. Her back was so rigid he was afraid she was about to burst from the pressure. "Amu… I didn't think… I'm-"

She turned while keeping her eyes closed. She felt the shampoo sneaking down her forehead and she didn't need another problem to deal with. She hoped that she was facing him now and that she actually had her chest covered. She shifted her arms a little to check. "Please just help me rinse my hair."

Her voice cut through him even though it wasn't harsh. He could tell that she was trying her hardest to maintain her cool. Without speaking he pulled her before turning them so that she was under the water. He rinsed her hair much the same way as she had rinsed his. He, however, made certain not to touch her front side. She was already uncomfortable and he knew that he wouldn't be forgiven if he committed such an act now.

She allowed him to command her body as he saved her from the danger of her shampoo. Even under the circumstances she was under she couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of his hands running through her slick hair. She felt her nipples harden under her forearms and thanked God that he couldn't see them. She was now also certain that Ikuto was the first boy to ever turn her on.

Ikuto took his time rinsing her. He made sure to get all of the shampoo out before backing away and turning around. "You're good."

Amu stepped forwards and opened her eyes to find his back. He was grabbing his body wash and squirting it into his hands without looking at her. Amu almost dropped her arms. She was grateful for the space as she got used to the idea that she was half naked with an extremely hot guy in a shower. Her arms loosened but she didn't drop them yet.

She moved next to him to grab her own body wash. She kept one arm covering herself while she picked up the bottle. She turned her back to him and dropped her arm. She squirted her body wash into her hand and began rubbing it onto her body. Her stomach and chest were lathered in the sweet smelling soap before she started on her arms and legs. As she worked up her left thigh she realized the problem that her bottoms were causing. She wouldn't feel clean with them blocking the soap from her body.

Amu glanced over her shoulder to see Ikuto already back under the water rinsing his body and washing his face. His back was to her. Amu didn't let herself think about it twice as she pulled the strings of her bottoms and dropped them to the side. She finished soaping up her body, making sure to get every inch. She grabbed her conditioner and worked it through the ends of her hair. She pulled her hair over her shoulder to have better access.

A small smile crossed her lips with she heard Ikuto gasp. She figured, without looking at him, that he had finally turned around and opened his eyes to find her naked. She wasn't about to give him a show so she kept her back to him. She looked over her shoulder to see him moving towards her. Amu subconsciously covered her chest with her arms once more. "What're you doing?"

Ikuto smirked as he made his way to her end of the shower. He allowed one of his eye brows to jerk upwards as he took in her demanded question. "I'm getting my conditioner, _Amu_. What're you doing?"

Amu mentally slapped herself for assuming the worst as she looked away from him. She grabbed her face wash and moved towards the water. She looked over her shoulder again to see him facing away as he applied the product to his hair. She dropped her arms when she realized he was still giving her a chance to get used to being there with him.

Amu rinsed her body and hair before scrubbing her face. She finished and turned without thinking to meet a shocked Ikuto.

"EEP!"

Her arms jumped to cover her chest once more but her wrists were grabbed before she could. Ikuto kept eye contact as he moved her back under the water until they were both under it and her back was pressed against the cold wall. His head moved lower towards her. Her big honey colored eyes stared at him as the water cascading down onto them. She felt his grip tighten on her arms even though she wasn't struggling.

Ikuto lifted her arms until he had her wrists pinned against the wall above her head. His face continued to get closer and she did nothing to move away. His lips brushed against her jaw as they worked closer to her mouth. Amu shuddered in excitement as she waited for them to reach their destination. It took all the control she had to wait for them.

His lips crushed her's and he released her wrists to grab her face. Amu let her hands fall onto his shoulders. As he deepened the kiss, she twisted her fingers into his wet hair. Her mind was reeling as the pleasure of his touch moved through her body. She pulled his head closer and felt him smirk against her mouth.

Ikuto hadn't been planning on making a move on his pinkette. He was going to wait but she was a little vixen. He wanted to taste more of her and let her lips go in order to do so. She gasped as he licked the water off her neck and shoulder.

Ikuto bit her soft, tender skin as he explored. His hands moved across her arms until they reached her elbows. He was surprised when her head went back to give him better access to the unknown territory. He didn't argue as he took advantage of the permission she was giving him. His fingers continued to brush back and forth on her upper arms as he bit, nipped, sucked, licked and kissed her. Small moans poured out of her mouth as he conquered her lips once more. He slanted his mouth on hers and licked her lips.

Out of surprise, Amu opened her mouth only to have Ikuto's tongue join hers. She was shy at first as he gently stroked her tongue with his. When he touched her cheek with the tip of his tongue she grew bolder and sought him out. Ikuto moaned into her mouth as she responded to his tongue. Soon they were fighting for control. He won, but she wasn't disappointed as he found every crevice inside her petite mouth.

She was shocked when his tongue wrapped hers and pulled it towards his mouth. He did it several times without actually being able to make her tongue move. She caught on to what he was trying to do and moved her tongue forwards. His lips sucked her tongue into his mouth and he rubbed it with his own.

Amu got used to the feeling before moving her tongue around his mouth. She felt herself turned on when he moaned at the pleasure she was giving him. Her hands left his hair to grip his back as she pushed her bare, soaked chest against his.

Ikuto's eyes shot open before closing while he pulled her closer to his body. He loved her taste and the way in which she welcomed the new experiences of kissing without a second thought. He felt her hands slide down his back and something in the pit of his stomach twisted.

Ikuto shoved his hands against the wall behind her and pushed himself back several feet. Amu's eyes popped open as all of his warmth was ripped away. Her lips were red and swollen as she breathed through them. Ikuto stood back from her panting too. He moved his hand through his hair to get it out of his face as he stared at her.

Amu blushed as she watched his eyes skim over her body. She did her best not to cover herself up as she waited for his eyes to meet her's once more. She could see the lust in his eyes and was certain that her eyes were sending him the same message, but he stayed back.

She moved out from under the water. Instead of moving back into his arms, she grabbed her shower stuff and swimsuit before ducking out of the curtain leaving Ikuto in the shower stall alone.

Ikuto listened as she toweled herself off and got dressed. The door opened and closed but he didn't move. He'd never felt what he was feeling now before. No matter how many times a girl had forced herself onto him he never felt slightly aroused. Now he was going to have to walk the long way back to his dorm if he didn't want Kukai to know what had happened to him.

Ikuto shut off the water and grabbed his stuff before heading out to grab his towel and dry off. He calmly put his clothing on and moved to leave the room. He stopped in the middle of the dark hall. He sighed before turning to the wall. His head moved forwards as he rested his forehead against it, trying to get her out of his head. He could still feel her touch on his back.

Ikuto sucked in a hard breath before slamming both of his fists into the wall. The pain burning his knuckles from the hit was gone by the time he made to his room. Kukai looked at him as he came in. Ikuto hoped the boy wasn't expecting a play-by-play and moved to lie down on his bed.

He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, but her naked figure taunted him until late into the night. Long after Kukai went to sleep, Ikuto moved out of his bed and meandered to the roof. He stood facing her dark window as the night passed, wishing he could know if she wanted him because of how he looked-like the other girls- or if she wanted him because she liked him for more than his good looks.

Morg: Amu you look so much better!

Amu: *Mutters under breath while giving off a dark aura* Thanks.

Ikuto: *Smirks* I washed her myself.

Morg: Great! Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Morg: Heyo! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Ikuto: Yeah we broke one hundred!

Amu: So are you going to give the readers a surprise to celebrate?  
Morg: What do you have in mind?

Ikuto: SEX!

Morg: Down boy! You just figured out that you guys actually turn each other on in that way.

Amu: Ikuto I meant like a cookie or something.

Ikuto: I prefer lemons!

Morg: I don't own you so prefer whatever you want but that doesn't mean I'll give it to you.

**~Poker Face~**

Amu had successfully avoided Ikuto for three days after leaving him in the shower. She didn't know what to do or say. She'd done so well in staying away from him in fact that he'd been forced to send her a playing card to tell her that she still had to play their weekly game with him.

Amu sighed as she stared down at the picture of a blue kitten hugging a heart. She remembered that Utau's invitation hadn't been a heart. Amu's own heart pounded a little harder at the possible hidden meaning behind the picture.

Amu stared at the card then looked at the clock. She had fifteen minutes until she was supposed to be there. She was completely ready to go. It didn't matter what she wore when heading over to Ikuto's anymore. She wasn't trying to catch his eye or impress him. His kiss in the shower had told her that it didn't matter if she showed up naked.

Amu looked back at the clock. There was no reason for her to be so nervous about seeing him. She'd wanted that kiss just as badly has he had. Realization dawned on her when she realized that she was nervous because she'd felt something but maybe he hadn't.

Amu stared at the card in horror. It could just be coincidence that there was a heart on the card. Ikuto could be reminding her to come over so that he could tell her he didn't want to do this anymore. Amu was terrified that he didn't want her.

Utau stumbled through the door while kissing Kukai. Amu coughed to alert them to her presence and they separated instantly. Utau looked over at Amu with a confused expression on her face. "Why aren't you on your way to Ikuto's?"

Amu sighed and stood to leave. It was obvious that she wasn't wanted. "I'm sorry that I ruined the mood. I'm just worried."

Kukai grinned before giving Amu a thumbs up. "Don't worry Hinamori! Ikuto's just as nervous as you! He's been freaking out since you two showered together. What happened?"

Amu rolled her eyes and left without another word. She did feel a little more comfortable about this situation to know that Ikuto was nervous too. She was glad that Ikuto hadn't told Kukai what had happened. It was embarrassing to admit that she had been too nervous to just shower naked. She hadn't even told Utau.

Too soon she was standing in front of Ikuto's door. She raised her hand to knock but the door was thrown open and she was almost knocked down by Ikuto as he moved to leave. "Amu!"

Amu felt him grab her before she could actually fall. He steadied her before releasing her. "Yes?"

Ikuto chuckled before dragging her into his dorm. "I was worried that you weren't coming so I was going to find you and drag you here."

Amu blushed. She was ashamed at her earlier thoughts of him not wanting to see her. "I was just held up by Kukai and Utau busting through the door of our dorm while making out."

Ikuto nodded but didn't take his eyes from her face. Amu shifted uncomfortably before sighing. She moved forwards and kissed him without a second thought. She'd been dying to do that since he'd broken their kiss in the shower. It felt wonderful to feel him again and her senses went wild when he kissed her back.

They broke for air and Amu caught sight of Ikuto's smirk. She'd even missed that. "Geez Amu-koi, its only been three days." He watched her blush before continuing. "I'm glad you're remembering to leave your mask off when you're with me. Tonight we're going to play a game of regular poker. The white chips represent a small secret. The blue chips represent a medium secret and the red chips represent a huge secret. We each get twelve chips giving us four of each color. You have to give up the secrets you've lost after every hand and when one person collects all the chips they win. They get to ask the loser whatever they want."

Amu smiled. She was glad that Ikuto wasn't acting strange. He put her at ease almost instantly. "So basically you're going to tell me all your secrets tonight Ikuto-koi?"

Ikuto smirked as he dealt the cards. "I like it when you act cute, but you haven't beaten me at a game yet."

Amu scowled but let it drop. She'd come close several times to beating the stupid cat, but he'd always managed to sneak out the win at the end. "There is a first time for everything. Do we play out every hand to the end?"

Ikuto laughed as he finished setting out the cards. "Nope, this is regular poker. How much do you want to bet?"

Amu looked at her cards to find two diamonds the seven and the ten. "I bet a medium secret."

Ikuto looked down at his eight of clubs and jack of hearts. "I see your medium secret and raise you two small secrets."  
Amu called and he flipped the first river card to reveal the two of diamonds. "I bet one small secret."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow but called and flipped the next card. It was the Ace of diamonds. He caught onto the pattern and decided that Amu had to have two diamonds as well since she bet another medium secret. Ikuto sighed internally and decided to let her win the first hand. "I'll call."

The last card was also a diamond. The four to be exact and Amu bet a huge secret. Ikuto card and promptly lost to her. Amu smiled in delight and seemed to say with her body language that she was going to win everything. "Alright you have to spill it. I get three small secrets, two medium secrets and a huge secret."

Ikuto crossed his arms across his chest as he thought. "I like to eat all fish raw. I hate love songs. I've never been on a date. I am terrified of most women. I don't trust people. I hate Rima because despite her kidnapping her parents still love her."

Amu stared at him. His secrets weren't exactly earth shattering. She'd figured out most of them, but she didn't know that that was his reason for being cold to Rima. "I had no idea."

Ikuto gathered the cards in silence before dealing out the next hand, which went like the first only Ikuto won. "Tell me your secrets Amu-koi. You owe me two smalls, three mediums and to huge ones."

Amu pondered over what to tell him as he shuffled the deck. "I've never told anyone here where I am from. I hate dogs. I love to sing but am afraid to in public. I think you are a great looking guy but its your personality that draws me in. I think about you almost constantly. Utau and Kukai had sex for the first time last week while we played poker. I have an ex-boyfriend that I broke up with because he didn't turn me on in the slightest."

"How do you know that Utau and Kukai had sex if you were here with me?"

Amu laughed for a few seconds before she could calm down enough to tell him. "I passed Kukai on my way back to my dorm and he didn't even notice me. Utau was being weird and wouldn't move out of her bed and then I found her underwear between my bed and the wall. Apparently they were too busy to pay attention to where the clothing was flying and they hadn't been able to find her underwear when they'd cleaned up."

Ikuto laughed with her as she broke into giggle again. He could see those two doing something along those lines. "I guess that means they are at it again this week. I wonder if they're dating yet or not."

Amu rolled her eyes as Ikuto dealt another hand. "I'm certain they are. Utau's not one to just give up her virginity without being in some kind of relationship even if it is with Kukai."

Ikuto nodded to her words as he studied his cards. Amu did the same in silence. Then they started betting. They both ended up all in and Amu was certain that she had the cat in the bag, so to speak, but Ikuto pulled another win out of thin air. He was good at getting out of tough places.

She couldn't think of how many secrets she owed him and from the look on his face, he wasn't certain either. "How about you just answer my question and that'll be good enough." Amu nodded and waited. "When we showered together were you turned on by me?"

Amu sat silently. Her mask snapped into place without her meaning to put it on. She thought her answer over carefully behind her closed off space. The answer was obviously yes. Ikuto was the only guy she'd even known to make her body react how it did. She just felt uneasy about confessing since she didn't know if he wanted to hear that. Finally she couldn't not tell him. "Yes, so much so that I was frightened and that's why I left. I've stayed away from guys and never really dated anyone because I thought maybe I was broken, but then you kissed me in the shower and I felt like my body was coming alive."

Ikuto watched her face go from blank to embarrassed to red as a tomato as she confessed. He smirked to keep all of his joy from pouring out of him at once. "Is that why you were avoiding me?"

Amu nodded. She didn't know what to say to make up for her actions since he knew everything now. "I wasn't sure what to do or say. I've never been in this situation before. I think I was more terrified of the possibility that you were going to tell me that even naked and wet felt nothing for me."

Ikuto didn't answer. He stood abruptly from his chair and crossed to where she sat. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet before crushing her lips in a bruising kiss. He pulled back longer enough to murmur against her skin. "Don't ever think that."

Amu gasped as Ikuto plundered her mouth with his tongue. It was a good thing he put his hands on her waist or she'd have fallen over already. She didn't realize that they were moving until she felt his bed behind her. She scooted onto it and he followed. They continued to kiss until their lips were numb.

Ikuto pulled away and panted before he pulled Amu into his lap. He put his arms around her and placed his chin on the top of her head as she snuggled into his body. "Do you realize that we just spent more time making out than playing that poker game?"

Amu giggled as she felt his chest vibrate as he spoke. "It was still an interesting game. How do you come up with them anyways?"

Ikuto sat quiet for a minute before confessing. "I usually make them up based on what I want to know about you. Tonight's game was solely based on finding out what you thought about our shower and me."

Amu smirked as the idea came to her. "So what are we going to play for next week since we've done the shower bet already?"

Ikuto shifted. He wasn't sure yet and he still had a week to think about it. "I've been too worried about tonight to think that far ahead yet."

"Do you mind if I make up the game for next week?"

"Um, sure. It just depends on what we play for."

Amu sighed. Leave it to the pervert to think she'd skimp on the sexy side of the game they played. She was really glad that he couldn't see her face at the moment. "How about if I win you have to take me out on a date. If you win I'll follow any one command you give me."

Ikuto thought it over. It wasn't a bad deal. It's not like he didn't want to go on a date with his girlfriend so he had nothing to lose. "Okay sounds fair. What game are we going to play?"

Amu thought it over before smiling. "We aren't going to play poker next week. Instead we are going to play a game with Kukai and Utau called Rats. Our deal is still set between us. I just have to beat you to win and vice versa. I'll explain the game when we get to next week."

Ikuto couldn't argue. She'd gone along with all the games he'd made up so far and this game seemed like it could be interesting. It could be the fact that he was a cat and anything to do with rats intrigued him. "Alright we'll play. You're going to have to be the one to tell Utau and Kukai that they're going to have to miss their weekly fuckfest."

Amu groaned but it was only fair since it was her idea that they play. "I'll tell Utau and you can tell Kukai. I'm sure Kukai will just grin or something. Utau might go for the kill."

Ikuto laughed and hugged her tighter. He'd never let that happen. "I'm sure it'll go well and I wouldn't be too confident about Kukai's reaction going well."

Amu sighed and glanced at her watch. She needed to head back to her dorm and get some sleep. "I have to leave."

Ikuto tightened his arms in defiance. "You could always spend the night."

"I'm sure Kukai would appreciate me sleeping over. He'd be pissed to get here to find out that he could've stayed with Utau longer. I don't want to make him angry before we tell him about next week."

Ikuto sighed and released her. Amu scooted up to capture his lips with her own. Ikuto hadn't been expecting the kiss but returned it none the less. He smirked when she got up. He grabbed her arm and jerked her back down to give her another kiss. "If you keep kissing me then I'll never let you leave _Amu-koi_."

Amu shuddered at the sound of her name. She wanted to tell him not to let her leave, but she had to. She wiggled out of his grasp and made her way towards the door with him watching her like a cat would watch a mouse. She knew that he was close to pouncing on her if she made any sudden movements and then she'd be pinned down to be devoured by him. This scenario didn't seem too bad in her head. "I'll see you tomorrow morning Ikuto-koi."

Amu sat with Ikuto at the lunch table in the cafeteria. She'd told Utau the night before about the game they were all playing next week and she and Kukai were complaining about losing their 'ramen' night.

Yaya popped up with Kairi during the conversation and discovered that her friends were planning on playing a game without her, which turned into a huge fit until Amu and Ikuto promised she and Kairi could play as well. Her fit caught the attention of Ran and Daichi as they were moving through the cafeteria and they ended up joining them at their table and ultimately being invited to play as well.

Ran was so excited that she and Yaya were having a screaming fight when Miki showed up with Su and a rather perplexed looking Yoru. Ikuto and Yoru seemed to have a silent conversation with their minds until Yoru announced that he and Miki would be attending the party to play the game as well. Amu couldn't leave Su out so she invited the green obsessed girl.

Rima and Nagi got out of line in time for Rima to throw a fit about being Amu's best friend and not getting invited. Nagi remained silent as Rima released a river of fake tears making Amu give in and inviting them as well.

Amu sighed as she looked at all of her overly excited friends, except Utau and Kukai. She felt Ikuto's arm tighten around her waist as he breathed into her ear. "Is this going to work? Are there too many people now?"

Amu smiled and shook her head no. That was the best part about Rats. It was a game for a lot of people. They could play two different games if they had to. "I think it'll be fun. It'll be tiring, but definitely fun."

Ikuto smirked before kissing Amu on the cheek. Suddenly the cafeteria burst into loud moans and cries. Amu looked around again to see stunned looks on the faces of her friends before she felt Ikuto laughing. "You want to know what the big deal is?"

Amu nodded so Ikuto stood up. He pulled Amu with him as he climbed onto their table. He placed his arms around her waist so her back was to his chest. She looked out over the cafeteria to see the girls crying and most of the boys looking depressed. What had gotten into her schoolmates?

Ikuto smirked before nuzzling his face into her neck causing more moans and groans of despair. He lifted his head up to glare around the cafeteria. Amu was surprised to hear his voice louder than usual as he spoke so everyone could hear him. "Amu-koi and I are dating. She's mine so you guys and give up and you ladies can stay the fuck away from me."

He turned a blushing Amu around to plant a solid kiss on her lips. The cries broke out again but Amu barely heard them. Ikuto swept her off her feet and carried her out of the cafeteria without breaking their kiss.

Morg: It was sort and kinda pointless but at least it cleared up some stuff.

Ikuto: Amu loves me!

Amu: I never said that!

Ikuto: Fine. Amu's body loves me!

Amu: Just review.


	15. Chapter 15

Morg: Heyo! So I just realized that any space breaks I put in or corrections I make after I upload these chapters onto fanfiction don't stick. I'll do my best to correct this problem.

Ikuto: Does that mean you read your own stories?

Morg: Hey! I was bored and needed to reread chapter 14 anyways to write chapter 15.

Amu: Oh My God you do!

Morg: I don't own anything.

P.S. Rats is a real game that has been passed down through my family for a few generations. It is popular for all of us to play together during the holidays because it makes us closer. If you have any questions on how to play further don't hesitate to ask! I hope I explain it properly!

**~Poker Face~**

Amu stared around the table at her friends. They were _all_ crowded into Ikuto and Kukai's dorm since they did have a poker table. Their confused faces told her that she was going to have to explain the rules of the game one more time. "Alright, I don't know why it's called Rats but it is. First we cut the deck to see who picks trump."

Yaya sat up straighter in her seat with her hand raised. Amu smiled and nodded at the girl to ask her question. "Yaya wants to know what cutting the deck means!"

The sigh Amu let escape her lips was by no means small. "It means that each person has to randomly pick up how many cards they want. You could pick up one or twenty, but you have to leave some still in the deck for others to cut after you. You can't just take the whole thing to use the card on the bottom."

Yaya smiled and clapped her hands to show she understood. Amu rubbed her face with her hand. They were all in for a long night. "Alright, I'll explain trump after we all cut."

Everyone took turns randomly cutting the deck. Kukai ended up beating Utau's card by one making him the winner with a King. "Kukai drew the highest card that means in the first round Kukai gets to pick trump. Ikuto deal everyone seven cards."

Amu knew she shouldn't have been surprised when Yaya's hand shot into the air once more. Yaya didn't wait this time for Amu to acknowledge her. "I want to play on a team with Kairi!"

"Hey! No fair! Then Daichi and I get to be a team too!"

Amu rolled her eyes and looked around at her friends. "It's okay if you want to pair up. Because we all only get seven cards in the first round at the most seven people will move onto the next round to play with a full hand."

They then decided that Ran and Daichi were a team. Miki and to her fake disgust Yoru were a team. Su only wanted to watch and get snacks. Kukai and Utau refused to be a team so they could compete and Yaya and Kairi were a team. Nagi decided that he and Rima would be a team since she didn't actually look up for playing the game. Amu and Ikuto had their bet so they couldn't be a team.

Ikuto dealt the cards and Amu waited for everyone to settle their hands before she continued. "You can look at your cards but make sure that you don't show anyone else your hand. Trump is on suit that can beat any other. Since Kukai won and gets to pick trump he should pick the suit he has the most of or the suit in which his highest cards are in. He then has to lay down the first card and we follow in a clockwise pattern. You have to lay when it's your turn if you still have a full hand. I'll explain what that means during the next round."

Ikuto looked down at his cards and smirked with Kukai called spades. Kukai started with a low hearts and Amu just shook her head. "In this game you want to win the cards. The highest card wins but it has to be of the same suit of the first card out. If it is the trump suit then it doesn't matter what card it is of that suit. It trumps everything."

"Yaya's confused. Why does Ran's two of spades beat Yaya's Queen of hearts?"

Kairi sighed as he picked up the game rather quickly. "Yaya it's because spades trump all other cards this round. Trump means to be better or more powerful."

Yaya nodded but didn't look fully convinced that her Queen should lose. Amu smiled as she laid a small heart and waited for Ikuto to go. "Oh I should mention that if you have a card of the correct suit then you have to play it. So since Kukai started with hearts, if you have a heart then you have to lay that unless you are going to trump it."

Ikuto smirked as he laid his ten of spades. He was the last to go so he claimed the stack of cards in the middle of the table. According to Amu's rules he was now winning. He was definitely going to have to think up a good command. "So what now? I won."

"Win you win the pool of cards it's called a trick. The person with the most tricks after a round gets to pick trump for the next round. When you win a trick you must start the next pool so Ikuto you have to lay first."

Ikuto complied and everyone followed the club he laid. Amu ended up the winner and started the next pool quickly. The round ended with Ikuto having two tricks while Amu, Utau, Kukai, Kairi and Yaya, and Miki and Yoru all with one trick. Ran and Daichi looked sad while Nagi and Rima looked bored.

Amu smiled while Ikuto collected all the cards to shuffle before the next round. "Here's the best part of the game. This time when Ikuto deals everyone who earned a trick from the previous round gets six cards. If you didn't earn a trick then you get one card. You can play the card if you want only when it's your turn. If you win a trick with that card then you are back in for the next round. If you lose then you're out of the game completely. If you want you can hold the card until the last round when everyone only has one card anyways."

Ran and Daichi cheered. They didn't want to have to be out so soon and now they could still play. Rima read a manga and Nagi just smiled. Ikuto dealt the cards and gave the right amount to the teams. "I say hearts are trump."

Miki and Yoru both groaned. Yaya clapped her hands and giggled. Ran and Daichi were discussing their one card very seriously while Amu sat with her poker face on while she stared at Ikuto. "You go first Ikuto-koi."

Ikuto placed the ten of diamonds in the middle of the table and waited to see who would beat it. Ran and Daichi decided to save their card when it came around to them and Nagi kept his and Rima's as well. Amu ended up with the trick. She secured her spot in the next round while laying down the first card of the new pool.

Ikuto looked around the table to examine the different people he had met during the semester. Back when school started if someone had tried to tell him that he'd be playing this game with these people by this time he'd have slapped them. Now it seemed right to be at the table with all of them. They were laughing and joking and having a great time while playing Amu's game. She'd been right. It was a game for a lot of people to come together around.

The second round ended with Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, Utau, Yaya and Kairi and Nagi all having one trick. Nagi had played his card at the end to get him and Rima back into the game. Rima didn't seem to care one way or the other, but Nagi was having fun. Miki and Yoru pouted about their one card situation but didn't complain out loud.

"So what do we do now _Amu-koi_ since we all have one trick?"

Amu glared at Ikuto before taking all the cards and shuffling thoroughly into a deck. "We simply cut the deck again to see who picks trump. In the next round we only get five cards each."

This time Utau won the cut. She gleamed at Kukai who only grinned right back at her. Amu was glad they were having fun despite their 'ramen' night being ruined. Amu dealt out the cards and Utau picked clubs for Trump. This round Kukai missed out on a trick. Utau, Ikuto and Nagi all took one while Amu took two.

"Yaya doesn't want just one card!"

Keeping her smile in place, Amu dealt out the correct number of cards to the correct people. Everyone that was still 'in' got four cards and she picked hearts as trump. Unfortunately, she ended the round with no tricks. Ikuto smirked at her, but she seemed undisturbed by the lack of cards she held in the next round.

Ikuto, Utau and Nagi were the only three that got three cards in the next round. Nagi had managed to snag two tricks allowing him to pick spades as trump. He snagged the first trick to stay in the game. Ikuto got the next two leaving Utau with zero. Kukai grinned at her and shook in one card in her face. She moved to snatch it away but he cuddled against his chest so she couldn't do anything to it.

Amu smiled down at her one card. It was the five of hearts but you never know what trump might be in the final round. She dealt Nagi and Ikuto their two cards and made sure that everyone else had their one. She was surprised to find that all of her friends were being patient with their one card.

"So why does it matter who wins the tricks in this round since we each only have two cards. I'm guessing the final round means everyone has one card right? So why does it matter between Nagi and I?"

"This will decide, between the two of you, who gets to pick trump."

Ikuto nodded. "I call diamonds." Ikuto then won both tricks and smirked as he flicked his cards over to Amu so she could shuffle and give him and Nagi their one card. Ikuto looked down at his card. He held the six of hearts in his hand. He had no choice but to call it. "Hearts."

Amu smiled and saw most of her other friends look disappointed. "Okay everyone! On the count of three lay your card face up on the table in front of you! One… two…three!"

Everyone followed the command. Utau, Kukai, Nagi and Miki and Yoru all had spades or clubs. Ran and Daichi ended up with a diamond. Ikuto stared at Amu who stared at Yaya and Kairi.

"YAYA AND KAIRI WIN!"

Their friends congratulated them and cheered. Su gave Yaya a cookie since she won, making the girl eager to play another hand. "Was it really that fun? I mean did you guys actually enjoy it?"

"Yaya did!"

"Maybe if I had a different partner."

"Don't be so mean Miki. You liked being on a team with me nya."

"I had fun playing with Daichi!"

"Yeah ran was a great teammate!"

"I WILL BEAT YOU NEXT TIME SOUMA!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS HOSHINA!"

"I liked it."

"Rima you didn't even play!"

Amu couldn't help but to smile at the compliments she received from her friends. She'd been slightly worried that they were all going to laugh at her dumb game and demand to play something else. She looked around the table to see her friends so happy before her eyes connected with Ikuto's.

"You picked a good game _Amu-koi_. It seems as though my six beats your five. Are you prepared to carry out my command?"

Amu rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before staring right back at him. "I'm not afraid of your commands Ikuto-koi. You don't scare me."

Ikuto was about to retort, but Yaya outburst distracted him. "Yaya doesn't want next week to be finals week! Yaya hates tests!"

Everyone groaned at the sudden reminder. "Hey Souma, you staying in the dorms over summer break?"

"Yeah why do you ask Hoshina?"

Utau blushed slightly before mumbling her reply. "I usually don't but I'm thinking about it this summer."

Kukai grinned before jerking his thumb in Ikuto's direction. "A mother hen can't leave her young chick. It might get eaten by all the sexy foxes stalking the coup."

Amu busted out laughing at how Kukai explained he stayed to babysit Ikuto. She calmed down enough to breathe properly. "So who else is staying?"

"Yaya can't."

"I'm not staying either. I have to go to my sister's for the summer, besides there is no point in sticking out the summer here without Yaya-koi."  
Amu had never seen Kairi blush before. He actually looked kind of cute with the pinkish tint to his cheeks. Amu watched Ran, Miki and Su exchange looks before they all looked at Amu.

"We'll spend most of the summer here desu."

"Yeah Amu-chan, we'll visit our sister later in the summer."

"We'll only be gone for about two weeks."

Yoru smirked before turning to stare at Miki. "I can't leave because I actually live here considering my dad runs the school."

Rima dropped her manga to look at Nagi. "I won't be leaving either due to slightly the same circumstances."

Nagi nodded and smiled. "I have to leave for about a week but the rest of the time I'll be here."

Daichi grinned at Ran before adding. "I'm just going to do whatever Kukai and Yoru do."

Ikuto didn't say anything considering Kukai had already told everyone that he'd be staying at the school for the summer. He didn't mind at all. He looked at Amu to see if she was going to tell and he wasn't disappointed.

"I'll be gone all summer."

Everyone stared at her for a moment. She seemed sad about that fact and Ikuto noticed the way she refused to meet anyone's eyes until she looked at Su. He watched Su give her an encouraging smile before the green girl turned back to her sisters.

Ikuto didn't like the atmosphere so he decided to change it. "Okay everyone. Who's up for round two?"

XXX

Everyone had left, including Kukai and Utau, leaving Ikuto and Amu alone in his dorm. They had played six games of Rats before their friends decided to call it an night and Kukai walked Utau back to her dorm. Amu knew better than to follow too soon. She stayed put with Ikuto and they shared a content silence.

He moved to sit on his bed and tapped the spot beside him. "You told me before that you have never told anyone where you're from. Are you going to tell me incase I need you during the summer?"

Amu tapped her lip as if she was thinking her answer over. In truth she was, but she wanted Ikuto to think she was just pretending. "I don't know. You're going to have to prove to me that you can be trusted with suck personal information."

"I think you're forgetting that I've seen you naked _Amu-koi_. Can you get more personal than that?"

Amu blushed and stared down at her hand sin her lap. She watched one of Ikuto's hands worm its way into hers and squeeze the gently. "I think I'm going to have to make you work for that information mister."

Ikuto smirked and pulled one of her hands into his own lap. He played with her fingers and palm while thinking it over. "Work for it huh? Piece of cake."

"Don't get too cocky Ikuto. I'll be the one to decide whether or not I'll tell you."

Ikuto brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly before lowering it back down into his lap to continue to fiddle with it. Amu blushed at his kindness and understood that he was accepting her hesitation and wasn't the least bit angry or worried about her.

"Since next week is finals, I don't think we should play our weekly poker game."

Amu was shocked. She didn't think Ikuto would cancel their games for anything. "Are you worried about study time?"

"Not really, but the week will be stressful enough without me having to pick a new game for us to play."

Amu took her hand back and shifted over so she leaned against his arm with her head on his shoulder. "I guess that's fine with me."

Ikuto smirked down at his pinkette. She didn't want to cancel her time with him. How cute! "So about my one command."

Amu sighed and waited for it. "What do you command Ikuto-sama?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at the defiance in her voice. "I want you to meet me here on the last day of school at six o'clock sharp. Dress nice, but nothing too fancy."

Amu waited but Ikuto fell silent. "Is that it?"

Ikuto couldn't help but move his head to look her in the eyes. "Did you want me to command you to do something else?"

She knew that the only reason he had moved to look her in the eye was so that he could watch her reaction to his seductive suggestion. "Nope, this works for me. I guess I'll see you then."

Amu passed Kukai on the way back to her dorm. He once again didn't acknowledge her due to him being in a completely different world. Utau didn't say much either while Amu got ready for bed. She fell asleep quickly after all that energy she had spent with her friends.

XXX

Amu looked down at her outfit rather pleased with how her black skirt and blue top went together. She wore her ankle boots and left before Utau could comment. She was knocking on Ikuto's door before she was mentally prepared.

"You look great Amu-koi."

Amu couldn't help but blush as his compliment. "Thanks. Where are we going?"

Ikuto smirked before grabbing his girlfriend's hand and dragging her off towards the stairs. "To my favorite spot!"

Morg: I'm leaving it there.

Ikuto: Why!

Amu: yeah why?

Morg: Because the next chapter is going to be so crazy you won't know what hit you! So review!

P.S. Don't forget to ask any questions if I didn't explain it right!


	16. Chapter 16

Morg: Heyo! You guys didn't think I'd actually make you wait, did you?

Ikuto: I was considering smothering you in your sleep tonight if you didn't update today. That last chapter was kind of lame.

Amu: It was not! We all got to hang out together!

Ikuto: The story is about me and you Amu. Me and you… doing stuff…

Amu: No its not! Morg! Tell him!

Morg: I don't own it!

**~Poker Face~**

Amu couldn't believe her eyes. The roof top where they'd spent that day together skipping school, the one where they shared their first kiss, was decorated with roses and candles. A small table was set with food and drinks. Amu had a hard time controlling not only her blush but her jaw. For some reason her mouth wanted to be open as far as it could go. "Ikuto! You did this for me?"

Ikuto chuckled as he pulled Amu towards the setup. He'd spent the entire afternoon making it perfect for their date. "Yep the one command I have for you is to enjoy this date with me."

She did it without thinking and it was a good thing he has cat-like reflexes because she pounced on him. Ikuto caught her and hugged her back. Amu had tears in her eyes when she pulled away. He kissed her cheek before kissing her lips. "Amu-koi why are you crying?"

Amu sniffled and wiped at the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. She was immediately glad that she hadn't put on much makeup. "I've never been so spoiled. I'm so happy because this shows how much you care for me."

Ikuto smiled and held the sobbing girl until she calmed down. Well at least they were tears of joy. He wasn't certain how he knew, but he was sure that if she was any other girl he wouldn't let her cry on him. Something about this girl made his knees go weak at her beauty. Her strength caused him to want to do anything for her. He'd never let her go. "Oh my God."

Amu pulled back and took deep breaths as she calmed down. "What is it?"

Ikuto's face was pure shock. How could he have not known before this moment? He felt like such an idiot. "I just realized something."

Amu smiled up at him before turning around to look at the beautiful dinner Ikuto had made. "Thanks for this. If I forget to say so later, I had a great time."

Ikuto laughed and hugged her from behind. "What do you say; to get this party started we play a quick game of poker?"

Amu nodded and took her place at the table. She looked down at her food and her stomach almost jumped out of her to eat. "On second thought, maybe we should eat first."

Ikuto laughed and sat with her to eat. "Whatever you want my little kitten." To Ikuto's delight Amu blushed at his pet name. She chose not to respond but Ikuto assumed it was due to the fact that she was too delighted with it to think of anything. "Did I do well?"

Amu sighed with her hand on her now full belly. "When do you not do well?"

"My Amu-koi is full of compliments this evening. She must really love her Ikuto-koi."

Amu's face turned redder than red. Ikuto had been joking, but the look on her face made his heart speed up. Thank God for his excellent hearing abilities or he would've missed her whispered words. "Yes, I think I do."

Ikuto had a hard time not jumping the table and tackling her to the ground. Her cuteness was going to be the death of him someday. His voice sounded strangled even to himself when he spoke. "Amu…"

She met his eyes and blushed a beautiful crimson color. "What is it Ikuto-koi."

Ikuto wanted to scream it off the edge of the roof. The words 'I love you' just wouldn't come though. So he covered for himself. "I think we should play."

Amu nodded and watched him clear off their little table and pull out a deck of cards. "What are we playing for tonight?"

Ikuto sighed. He wasn't sure how she'd respond to this, but it was worth a shot. "You can say no. I want you to know that right now. If you don't like it then say no." He waited and she nodded for him to continue. "I want to play for your virginity."

.

**Morg: Crazy right!**

**Ikuto: NO! HELL NO! YOU WILL CONTINUE ON WITH THE STORY RIGHT NOW! THIS IS WAY TOO FUCKING SHORT TO STOP! YOU PUT YOUR DAMN FINGERS BACK ON THE KEYBOARD AND YOU WRITE MY LEMON!**

**Morg: So I guess that means we aren't done with this chapter…. Hehehehe! I just wanted to say I love you readers! And no this isn't the last chapter!**

.

Amu sat stunned. She may have already been blushing from before but now she was the exact color of the reddest red Ikuto had ever seen. She didn't know how to answer. "So if you win, we are going to…" Ikuto nodded but let her continue. "And if I win we aren't?"

Ikuto smiled. "Exactly.

Amu wasn't sure about this only because she didn't want to win. How was she supposed to tell him that she actually was willing to have sex with him without the card game? She couldn't. "If you win and I get too uncomfortable, will you stop?"

"Of course!"

"Then let's play."

Ikuto chuckled and dealt the cards and chips. They didn't have a lot of chips to bet because he didn't want the game to last forever. He won the first hand and Amu lost a lot of her chips, but her winnings from the second hand brought her back up a little.

Four hands later, Amu was actually winning. She was on a roll for a royal flush when Ikuto went all in. Amu called without hesitation and then it dawned on her. He thought he could win, but she knew that nothing could beat her hand. Her mind began to panic, but her poker face was in place. Ikuto had no idea of the internal struggles she was dealing with. Did she want him to win or not? What a stupid question! Of course she wanted him to win!

Ikuto smirked at her as he laid his cards face up. He had a flush. Amu stared at his cards before looking at her. Without thinking it through she placed them face down on the table. "You win."

"Aww, come on _Amu-koi_. Show me your cards."

"Not this time Ikuto-koi. I'm just going to admit defeat and fold."

Ikuto smiled before it turned into a smirk. Amu knew that he was going to ask for something perverted even though he'd just won her virginity. Damn neko!

"How about a kiss for the winner _Amu-koi_?"

Amu smiled and moved around the table to kiss his cheek. "There you go! You're a winner!"

Ikuto scowled and yanked her arm before she could retreat. "That's not what I meant you little tease."

Amu smiled into the kiss as Ikuto crushed her lips. He licked her lips for her to open her mouth but when she did he pulled back smiling. "And you say that I'm the tease."

"Does that mean that my _Amu-koi_ wants my tongue in her mouth? You can tell me if you do. I'd be glad to taste your delicious pink tongue with my own as I pillage the inside of your mouth."

Amu's face continued to grow darker. She knew that Ikuto assumed that it was because he was embarrassing her by saying those things when in reality it was because his dirty talk was turning her on. She needed to shut him up. The idea formed in her mind and she went with it.

Amu turned her head and visibly pouted while Ikuto chuckled. Suddenly she turned back and stared at his chest before looking up at him through her eyelashes. "I want Ikuto-koi to put his tongue in more than just my mouth."

Ikuto stared. Holy shit! He instantly felt very aware of the girl on his lap and the way said girl was looking at him. She batted those damn lush, sexy eyelashes and waited as he floundered. Then he got it. She was getting back at him. Well two could play this game. "So _Amu-koi_ likes having me in her mouth huh?" This comment slash question earned him a bashful nod from the blushing pinkette. Nice try Amu! "I've got something else I could stick in your mouth."

Amu couldn't breathe. This was bad. This was really bad. She tried so hard for the words he was saying to her to not make her gut twist with excitement. She felt the anticipation running through her and blocked it all from her face. "Does Ikuto-koi _only_ want to stick it in my mouth?"  
There was nothing he could say to that. She'd gotten him and so he admitted defeat with a kiss. It was chaste and gentle and oh so teasing that Amu wanted to push him down and make him kiss her properly. She growled slightly when he began to pull away. Then Ikuto lost it. He leaned back and twisted at the same time. His moves flipped them so Amu was on her back under him while he rested on his hands and knees. His knees straddled her hips and her wrists were pinned under his hands.

"The things you do to me Amu. Saying those naughty things to turn me on worked. Now you're going to have to deal with the consequences of your actions."

Amu stopped her smile before her muscles could even twitch. "I don't know what Ikuto-sama means. Maybe he should show me."

Ikuto moaned and leaned down to kiss her hard. He crushed her lips for two reasons. The first being because he simply couldn't hold back for any long and the second was he needed her to stop with those comments or else he wasn't going to be able to stop if she wanted him to.

He let her go so they could both breathe. "Amu you have no idea what you're asking for."

Amu smiled up at him. She could see the lust and pain in his eyes as he held himself back. "Are you worried that you are going to do something that I won't like?"

"It's not just that. I just want to make you feel good. What if I do something that doesn't feel good?"

"Impossible."

Ikuto stared into her eyes not bothering to hide his stunned expression at her one word. "What do you mean that's impossible. It could very well happen."

"Not with me. Every time you touch me I feel amazing. Your kisses kill me and your hands are like sparks igniting liquid fire in my veins. There is nothing you could do that I wouldn't like. I can see you holding back and I want you to know that I don't want you to."

"Why?"

It was Amu's turn to be shocked. "What do you mean why?"

Ikuto smirked before kissing her neck a few times. He trailed the light kisses up her jaw and to the corner of her mouth. "Why do you want me to let go so badly?"

Amu sighed as she was denied another one of his kisses. "Because…"

Ikuto smiled. He knew that she couldn't remember because of his teasing. "Because what? I need you to tell me."

Amu sucked in a deep breath and Ikuto thought she was simply gong to hold it but instead she exploded. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! I love your playful side and the way you stay true to your friends. I love the way that even though your past has sucked you don't let it completely rule your life. I love the way that work so hard to keep me happy and having fun when I simply do not deserve you. I love you."

Ikuto froze and stared at the girl underneath him. Damn her and her ability to hide behind that stupid mask. "Take it off."

"Take what off?"

"Your mask. Let me see it."

"See what?"

"Your love for me. If you show me yours, I'll show you mine."

Amu gasped and finally she just let go. She let go of everything except the love she had for him. She hoped that it shined brightly in her eyes as she gazed up at him. "I love you."

Ikuto almost jumped back at the look in her eyes. She didn't seem unsure or confused in the least. "Don't force yourself."

This pissed Amu off. It surprised Ikuto to see it in her eyes and clearly on her face. Even with her trying her best since she lost that game he'd still had a hard time reading her. "I'm not forcing anything!"

Ikuto smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. "You love me."

It wasn't a question or a demand. More like simply a statement that he needed to say out loud. Amu waited as he clearly thought it over. Hadn't he said before that if she showed him her love then he'd show her his. Maybe she'd heard him wrong. "I-if you d-don't l-love me too then t-that's f-fine."

Damn her obnoxiously cute stuttering. "Amu didn't I already say that I'd show you. Look in my eyes Amu. Does it look like I could ever do anything but love you?"

Amu stared up at him. Her fears vanished. "Then love me Ikuto."

"What do you mean?"  
"I want you to hold me and love me like a lover. Make me yours forever."

Ikuto smiled and leaned down to whisper against her lips. "Forever are you sure?"

Amu smiled too. "More than anything."

Ikuto crushed her lips and dropped his body against hers. Amu gasped at the extra weight but didn't complain because it felt right and well Ikuto's tongue in her mouth prevented her from saying anything. His hands were a distraction as well. They moved from her wrists to skim her bare arms before sliding down her sides to her hips. One hand proceeded to her thigh to make small circles on the delicate skin while the other ghosted along her belly.

She moaned as his hand slid under her shirt and touched her skin. She was on fire. It was so hot and she needed to release some of that heat. Her now free hands moved quickly as they clung to Ikuto's shoulders before she scraped her nails down his back to grasp the hem of his shirt. Ikuto sat up and pulled his shirt off. Amu stared at his naked chest. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him without a shirt. Hell she'd already seen him naked because they'd showered together but this was different. His bare chest was only for her to see. It was almost like he was saying: 'This magnificence that God gave me is for me to give to the one I love and that is you'.

Amu couldn't stop her hands as they ran over his flawlessly sculpted muscles. She doubted there was a more perfect set of abs anywhere in the world. Her pleasure of touching his bare flesh doubled when he leaned his head back and moaned from her caresses.

She smiled as she dropped her arms and held them over her head. Ikuto looked back down at her and noticed the way she was laying. His look was unsure but he tugged her shirt up and off of her anyways. The moment the shirt was gone her hands moved to unhook her bra but Ikuto caught them. "Don't be so greedy. I want to take your clothes off you too you know."

Amu blushed and waited as Ikuto leaned down for another kiss. She got a chance to respond when he let go to sit back up. "I'm sorry. I-I just want t-to feel your chest against mine again."

Ikuto stared for only a second before he grasped the front of her bra with his teeth and pulled it away from her breasts. Amu's chest was heaving. She was gasping for air she was so excited. His mouth found hers once more before he let his kisses roam wild. He kissed her ear, her cheek, her neck, jaw, collarbone, shoulder before he latched onto her nipple.

"Ikuto! Uhh!"

He smirked as he worked her bud between his teeth, occasionally using his tongue to caress it. He liked the way her back arched from the mixture of pain and pressure he was sending through her body. Her sudden arch had forced him to take more of her nipple in his mouth so he sucked and licked before kissing his way to its awaiting twin.

Amu dug her fingers into his hair and massaged his scalp as she tried to breathe while he was making her heart pound into overdrive. She was certain that without his head to hold onto she'd faint. "P-please!"

Ikuto stopped to look up at her. "Please what?"

Amu blushed before looking at him through lust lidded eyes. "Please I can't take much more. It's so good."

Ikuto chuckled before kissing the center of her chest. "But I finally get to play with them."

She groaned as he pouted. "I promise you can again."

Ikuto smirked as he kissed his way down her belly. He emphasized his words with hard bites as well. "Good." Bite. "Because." Bite. "I." Bite. "Don't." Bite. "Think." Bite. "I'll." Bite. "Be able." Bite. "To keep." Bite. "My." Bite. "Hands." Bite. "Off," he whispered against her naval before swirling his tongue in and out of her belly button.

Amu was going to die. She was already in heaven so the trip would be short after her body finally gave out from everything he was doing. "You won't be the only one with that problem."

Her whispers sent a shiver down his spine. Ikuto looked up to see her looking down at him. He kept his eyes on her as he slid his hands up her skirt to rub the insides of her thighs. Her eyes widened and she moaned as one of his fingers skimmed her panties. It took one good tug and her skirt was gone. Ikuto's eyes drank in the paradise that was Amu's body. He thought it was cute the way she caught him looking at her and got embarrassed by it. "Don't ever think there is something wrong with you. You are amazing and perfect."

Amu was grateful for the compliment to put her mind at ease. She swallowed hard when she felt his fingers slip under the sides of her underwear then they were gone faster than her skirt had disappeared. "Ikuto!"

Ikuto froze and gazed down into her eyes with a lot of concern. "What?"

Amu smiled as she realized that she had frightened him unintentionally. She leaned up onto her arms to look at him better. "Why am I the only one naked?"

Ikuto laughed and kissed her hard. "Because it's not my turn yet."

Before she could retort, Ikuto settled between her legs. His hands gripped her hips and he pulled her to him so her lower back was off the ground. Amu laughed to cover up her embarrassment at the situation she was now in. Ikuto pulled her again so her knees bent over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Ikuto smiled a devilishly sexy smile as he now looked down at Amu. Her face was so red he was certain it was a new record. "You told me before that you wanted my tongue in more than just your mouth."

Amu's reply turned into a loud, wanton moan. Ikuto had gripped her hips that much harder before lowering his head to taste that sweet spot between her legs. Her reaction made him more excited than he thought possible. This was the first time he'd ever done this to a girl, so he let her reactions to what he was doing guide him. When she basically screamed in pleasure from him taking her bundle of nerves between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue, he made sure to do it again.

Amu's hands scraped along the ground trying to find purchase on anything. She couldn't find anything until her hands found Ikuto's knees. She gripped them hard and shuddered as his tongue slipped between her delicate folds. The pleasure coursing through her body was threatening to break her into a million pieces. She wanted to stop in fear of losing herself, but at the same time stopping was the last thing on her mind.

She felt her self climbing. Something was building inside of her that had never felt the need to do so before. She cried out random words and his name in her attempts to relieve some of that pressure but it continued to build up. She felt him move one of his hands from her hip and she thought maybe he was stopping until she felt his finger slowly push inside of her. Her muscles tightened at the sudden alien object forcing its way deep into her and her breathing hitched.

Ikuto continued to play with the bud in his mouth as he pushed his finger in a little harder. She was so tense and so tight but she needed to get used to this. "Amu relax."

She took deep breaths and stared up while he looked down at her. He didn't stop what he was doing with his mouth and she let out a groan at the sexy look in his eyes.

Ikuto felt her relax and he was glad for that since his finger was in as far as it could go. He slipped it out a little before thrusting it back in. "Ikuto!" She moaned for him and whimpered a few times and he enjoyed it beyond belief. If she was this tight on his finger, he couldn't wait to feel her around his throbbing erection.

He worked her with just one finger for a while before adding a second one. Amu knew already that she was going to die, but this was beyond anything she'd ever thought. "Ikuto please!"

Ikuto smirked as she cried out his name again. She was so sexy he couldn't stand it much more. His pants were tighter than anything he'd every felt before except the place his fingers currently occupied. "Just let it go. I promise it'll feel great."

Amu stared at him before she felt her body hit that peak. She was done climbing. She was falling and it was pure bliss. "IKUTO!" She couldn't help but scream his name as she plummeted into pleasure. He was the one that had put her there and she didn't and couldn't think of anything besides his name. "Holy shit Ikuto."

Ikuto lapped up the juices that attempted to escape her. He wasn't about to let any of it go to waste. He worked hard and knew he needed to be rewarded. "I told you."

Amu could only smile at him as he placed her hips back onto the ground. Ikuto crawled on top of her once more before lowering himself to nestle the bulge in his pants against her thighs. Her look was pure bliss and he couldn't help but kiss her knowing that he was the reason why. "Is it your turn yet?"

"Only if you want it to be. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to."

"And if I want to?"  
Ikuto looked down at the girl under him in shock. She was a lot more into this than he thought she'd be. He had won the game and from what she'd said before they showered she wasn't going to back down. Ikuto was too far gone in her eyes to notice her hands had drifted lazily down his stomach to come to a rest at the top of his jeans.

Amu unbuttoned them and began to push them down his hips. Ikuto finally seemed to realize what was happening to him so he rolled off of her and kicked the suffocating denim off of him. Amu sat up before he could roll back onto her. She stared at him as he kneeled before her in just his boxers. Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red before her eyes drifted back to his.

Ikuto looked amused as he watched her stare at him. He loved the fact that this wasn't even her first time seeing him naked and she still was embarrassed. He brushed some of her pink hair out of her face before leaning down to kiss her.

Amu responded instantly by leaning up into the kiss. Ikuto slanted his head and forced the kiss to deepen. Amu felt him almost pushing her back down to the ground but she wasn't giving up. Amu pushed Ikuto and she pushed him hard. He actually hit the wall behind him. He stared up at her with a dazed confused look until she crawled towards him. "Ikuto-koi didn't you say you had more than just your tongue to stick in my mouth?"

Ikuto groaned. She wasn't even touching him yet and he couldn't hold it in. "You also said that I could stick it in more than just your mouth."

Amu smiled and crawled right between his legs. She ran her hands up his chest before settling them on his shoulders. She kissed him hard this time and let her mouth roam free. "I think it is my turn to see how you taste."

Ikuto stared in wonder as she kissed and licked her way down his chest. She actually bit down on his nipple once as well. He let out a rather loud and embarrassing groan. Amu smirked against his abs as she continued her way south. She let her hands follow her mouth as she lightly ran her fingers over his muscles. She felt them tensing and relaxing under her touch. "Stop teasing me."

This made Amu want to do exactly what she was doing for longer. He had had his fun with her so now it was time to pay him back. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"What?"  
"I said tell me what you want me to do. I've never done this before so help me out."

Ikuto groaned. Her fingers had long ago passed his hips and rested on his thighs. She was killing him on purpose. "I think you already know."

Amu smirked as she leaned down to nuzzle his erection through his boxers. She let her fingers go slightly up both pant legs to further tease his thighs. "Is this right?"

Ikuto's hands seized her hair as he tried to control himself. He wanted to buck his hips up into her face so badly but that wouldn't do. "Not quite."

Amu looked up at him without raising her head all the way. She knew that was suffering from the same amazing pain she had been before. Well payback today thy name is Amu and she was more than willing to be a bitch about it for a least a little while.

Without breaking eye contact she bit down on the top of boxers and began to pull them down with her teeth. He lifted his hips so she could fully remove them. His eyes were wide with surprise and delight from the seductive way she was acting. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she moved her way back up his legs to his hips. She used her tongue, lips and teeth to tease his sensitive flesh.

His head hit the wall behind him and his hands once again found her hair when her hands massaged his balls. He almost called out when she licked the tip of his erection. Ikuto moaned and he moaned hard when she took him in her mouth after swirling the head with her tongue. She swallowed and sucked according to what his sounds told her felt good.

His hands put pressure onto her head, causing her to take more of him in to her mouth. Amu couldn't believe she wasn't choking due to his size and girth. She'd never tell him that she thought he was big, but then again he probably already knew that. She did her best to follow what his hands were directing her to do and she almost jumped in surprised when his hips bucked up at the same time his hands pushed her head down.

Amu dealt with what he was doing and allowed him to have his fun until he pulled her up. "You have to stop or else I'm going to come."

Amu smiled and grabbed the base of his shaft with her hand before pumping it a couple of times. "Isn't that the point?"

Ikuto groaned and grabbed her hand to stop her. "If you do that now we can't have sex."

"Why not?"

"I've never done this before so I don't know how long it will take me to get hard again."

Amu wasn't expecting that. She knew that Ikuto was known for his playboy antics but she also knew that he was a virgin. Still that didn't mean that he hadn't been blown before. "Okay."

Ikuto pulled her into a kiss and didn't let her go until he couldn't hold his breath any longer. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Ikuto didn't respond as he captured her mouth once more. Amu let him direct her back to the ground where he once again nestled on top of her. "I'm sorry but this is going to hurt."

Amu nodded and placed her poker face in place. She didn't want Ikuto to feel any worse because of her. "I'm ready."

"That's no fair Amu. Take it off. I don't want you to hide anything from me."

Amu couldn't help but look guilty. He was getting better at at least being able to tell when she was hiding behind her mask or not. She let it go again and stared up into his eyes as he began to shift his lower body against hers. She felt pressure between her legs and tried to stop herself from crying out by biting her lip.

Ikuto watched her taking deep breaths and whimpering through the pain as he pushed his way inside of her. It was more amazing that he'd imagined while his fingers had been inside of her. He groaned as she whimpered until he was in her to the hilt. He stayed there and let her adjust to him for a while.

"Amu I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, its almost better now."

Ikuto sighed and kissed her hard until he knew all of her senses were gone. He pulled himself out just a little before sliding all the way back in. He kept up the tortuous slow pace until her whimpers against his lips died out completely. He took this as a sign to thrust a little harder. This time he slid out until he was almost all the way out of her warmth before pushing back in. It wasn't as hard as he wanted but her moan as he did it almost pushed him over the edge.

"Ikuto please do that again."

Ikuto smirked as he complied. This time he thrust back in harder until he once again set a pace that was much quicker than the first. Soon she was making all kinds of delicious noises as he moved. "Oh God Amu. You're so tight."

"Harder Ikuto! UMMM so good!"

Unable to control himself any longer, Ikuto pounded in and out of her slick folds. He groaned with her as she dug her nails into his back. His forearms were holding him off of her body but he let himself drop onto her so he could take her breast into his grasp.

"OH GOD!" Amu cried out as she felt him run his thumb over her sensitive nipple. He was really going to kill her. There was no way she was going to actually live through this. "IKUTO!"

Ikuto felt her walls tighten around him and he pushed that much harder to be able to get into her before he exploded himself. Amu felt him release inside of her as he thrust a couple more times. He pulled out and rolled to the side to pull her into his arms.

Amu felt his heart beating just as fast as her own as they laid on the roof together with the candles and the moon for light. Amu didn't know what to say so she said the only thing she could think of. "I love you Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"I love you too Hinamori Amu."

XXX

Amu could definitely feel the soreness between her legs as she made her way through her dorm building. She didn't feel like going back to her room yet. She needed and wanted to tell _somebody_ what she'd just done with the love of her life and she knew the perfect green addicted girl to talk to.

Amu found Su in her dorm that she shared with Ran and Miki. Somehow the girls had managed to get a three person dorm since they were all sisters. Su was alone and working on what seemed to be a sweater. She sat in a rocking chair against the furthest wall next to the window.

"Hey Su do you have a moment to talk with me?"

"Of course Amu desu!"

Amu moved into the room and sat on the bed that wasn't part of the bunk beds. She fidgeted as Su continued to knit in silence. "Can I tell you something Su?"

"Did something happen to you desu?"

Amu sighed and decided just to get to the point. She couldn't waste Su's time all night since she still had to pack. "I just lost my virginity to Ikuto."

Su stopped and set her knitting needles down. She looked at her unfinished shirt before raising her eyes to meet Amu's red face. "Do you love him desu?"

"With all my heart."

"Then what's the problem desu?"

Amu didn't know how to respond since she wasn't quite sure herself. "I don't know. That's why I wanted to talk to you. It was amazing and wonderful to be with him that way, but something is nagging at the back of my mind. I'm scared. I know that much."

"Scared of what desu?"

"I think I'm worried that over the summer he is going to realize that he doesn't love me. I won't be here to spend time with him. What if he finds out that he can have the same amount of fun with another girl that he does with me?"

Su sighed and rocked her chair in silence. She was trying to find the perfect words to say. "I don't think Ikuto-san is like that desu. He never took interest in girls before, right desu?"

Amu nodded but continued to stare at her hands. "He told me that the games were a front to protect himself from the other girls on campus and he was a virgin too before tonight." Amu blushed hard at mentioning once again that neither she nor Ikuto had their innocence any longer. "I'm worried that now that he's experienced that pleasure he won't wait for me to come back."

Su stared at the worried pinkette. "I don't think he's the type to cheat desu."

Amu stared at the girl in horror. She'd never thought about it that way. There was no way that Ikuto would cheat on her. She loved him and he loved her. "I don't think so either."

"Then are you worried that he'll dump you so he can have other girls desu?"

Amu thought that over as well. Ikuto wasn't about to dump her just because they'd had sex. He wasn't the type of person to do that. What was wrong with her? "I don't understand this feeling!"

Su watched the other girl throw her head down into her hands in anger. She needed comfort but Su was unsure how to provide it. "You know that I'll be here for most of the summer and we'll be visiting you for a week too desu. I can keep an eye on him for you and tell you everything when I get there desu."

Amu stared at the green loving girl as she thought over the answer. "I don't want you to stalk him or anything. I trust him completely. Just tell him how he's doing."

Su nodded with a smile as relief flooded the other girl's face. "Do you want to know where Ran and Miki are desu?"

Amu looked around as if in shock. She honestly hadn't noticed the other two girls' absence until Su had mentioned it. "Where are they?"

Su smiled and picked up her knitting work once more. "They are doing what you just did with Daichi and Yoru desu."

Amu sat with an open mouth as she stared at a smug Su. "How do you know that?"

Su paused her work to stare at Amu as if it were obvious. "They have gotten quite close desu. Ran and Daichi are open with their fondness of each other desu. I know they have had sex before desu. Ran told us desu. Miki is more secretive about her and Yoru desu. She knows how hard he likes to work for her affection so she acts cold towards him desu. They are very passionate about each other though desu."

Amu could hardly believe her ears. It sounded as though every one of her friends, except Su, had someone to love. "What about you Su? Do you have somebody that you are seeing?"

Su blushed as she worked on her knitting. "I'm not seeing anyone desu."

Amu smiled as she took in the girl's embarrassment. "But there is someone you like isn't there Su? You should confess to him and see what he thinks of you. I'm sure any guy will realize very quickly how great of a girl you are."

Su smiled and continued to rock her chair. "I think I will desu. Thanks for the encouragement, now shouldn't you be packing desu?"

Amu scrambled to her feet. "Oh man you're right Su! I got to go! Thanks for talking with me."

Amu raced down the hall to her dorm and flew through the door without paying attention. Luckily for her, Utau and Kukai were not currently occupying the room. She grabbed her bags from under her bed and threw the clothes she wanted to take home for the summer into them. She had clothes at her house she could wear so she never took home everything.

She rested against her bags and grabbed her cell phone before calling her mother for the first time since she left for school. "Hey mama, what time are you going to be here tomorrow? Yes I'll be ready by four. Yes mama I understand that you mean four in the morning. I'll tell you about school on the way home and you can tell me about home. I missed you too mama. No I still haven't told anyone. Can't we talk about this tomorrow mama I need to get some sleep before you get here?"

Amu tossed her phone into her purse and once again made sure that everything she was taking was ready to go before she drifted off into a content sleep.

XXX

Ikuto rolled over in his bed to be greeted by the sunlight streaming through his window. He smiled as he got out of bed and headed to find some clothes to put on before he headed to see how his beautiful girlfriend was doing after the night they had shared. The only problem was he found her dorm was empty when he got there. Utau answered the door with a sleepy hello and let him in despite Amu not being there.

"Hey Utau where's your roommate."

Utau looked confused as she looked around the room. "Her stuff is gone so she already went home for the summer."

Ikuto stared at the blonde girl in horror. Had their night really gone so badly that Amu had left without a word? Was she angry? Did she regret sleeping with him? Where did she go? Ikuto left her now empty room because he couldn't stand it without her there. HE couldn't stand the school without her there. He went straight back to his dorm and crawled into his bed. He pulled his covers over his head and prayed that the summer would go quickly so he could have his kitten back.

.

Morg: Are you happy now?

Ikuto: I was until you took my Amu away!

Amu: I'm not going to be gone forever you know.

Ikuto: How could you not even tell me that you were leaving?

Morg: She did though when you guys played Rats. She told everyone she was leaving. Weren't you paying attention?

Ikuto: Shut up! You readers better review quickly so I can have my Amu-koi back!


	17. Chapter 17

Morg: Heyo! I know the last chapter was super long. I mean it's the longest I've written so far out of every story I'm working on and didn't I tell you it was going to be crazy!

Ikuto: Yeah we get it. It was great now get to the part where Amu comes back and we hump like rabbits.

Amu: Ikuto! Who says that's going to happen anyways!

Morg: I may not own you but I am writing this story so maybe I'll say so.

**~Poker Face~**

Amu stared out the window of her mother's car as the made the familiar trip from her school to her home. It took five hours to drive it and she'd already spent the first two sleeping and the third telling her mother all about her new friends and Ikuto. She may have purposely left out the fact that she and Ikuto had had sex the previous night because she didn't think her mother needed to know.

"Do you want to go straight home or stop at the hospital first?"

Amu sighed as she considered her options. "I don't think Ami will be happy with me if I have to leave to unpack so let's head home first. That way I can shower and spend more time with her later."

Her mother smiled and nodded as she focused on the road. Amu turned on the radio and spent the last couple of hours of their trip singing along to the songs with her mother. They pulled up in front of the house she grew up in and Amu sighed as she got out and grabbed her bags. "I'm going to walk so I won't need you to drive me later."

"Okay sweetie, have fun with your sister."

Amu nodded and trudged the familiar path to her bedroom to deposit her bags before grabbing clean clothes and heading for the bathroom. Once she was finished she packed an overnight bag and headed out of the house. Her father wasn't home yet, but she'd see him later. Her mother also had to get to work and Amu didn't want to be at home any longer. She followed her usual route to the hospital.

The nurses greeted her and asked her how her school year had gone. Amu smiled and returned the greetings as she approached the familiar room that held her sister. "AMI!"

"AMU!"

Both girls squealed as Amu rushed to her sister's bedside to take her into a hug. "I missed you Ami."

Ami smiled as her sister released her. "I missed you too! Tell me everything! Do it quick before Dia comes in and tells me to settle down! Did you remember your clothes for our sleepover tonight?"

Amu held up her bag and smiled. She was about spill her guts when the sound of a cough came from the doorway. Both girls turned sheepishly to see the blonde nurse standing there with a strict look on her face. "Haven't we had similar conversations before girls?"

Both girls nodded and tried to look innocent as Dia scolded them. Suddenly the door clicked shut and Dia smiled. "Alright, I played the nurse part now spill everything Amu!"

Amu laughed and proceeded to fill both girls in. She told them everything. How she met Dia's sisters, how she met Ikuto and all of her other new friends. She left out the part where she had sex, but she knew Ami could tell she was hiding something. Amu was thankful that her sister waited until Dia was called away to confront her.

"She's gone now Amu so you better tell me everything for real."

Amu sighed and rested her head on the bed that Ami was confined to. "I love Ikuto. We had sex last night."

Ami gasped and ran her fingers through her sister's hair. Amu was older than her by three years so Ami understood the attraction of boys. She also understood that Amu had been so busy taking care of and worrying about her that she'd never given boys a second though. Hell she hadn't even given them a first thought. "I'm so happy for you. I'm glad you finally found someone. So tell me, does he know about me?"

Amu winced. She never kept anything from Ami. The girl knew everything about the pinkette inside and out. "No I haven't."

Ami rolled her eyes and continued to stroke her sister's hair. "If you love him then why haven't you told him? It's not like anything is going to change anytime soon. If you're going to be with him forever at some point I'm going to have to meet him."

Amu sighed and sat up. She stared at her sister. Ami seemed to always understand her. "I don't know how to tell other people. I don't want them to feel sorry for our situation and I don't want anyone to treat me differently, besides I don't know if he'd come all the way out here anyways."

Ami laughed and caressed her sister's cheek. "If the boy put up with you for a whole semester and even fell in love with you then I'm sure he'll travel out to the middle of nowhere to meet your sick and dying sister."

"Don't say that!" Amu cried out as she hugged her sister once more. "Don't you ever say that! There is still a chance and you are still alive!"

Ami smiled and rubbed her sister's back until she calmed down. Ami knew that Amu hadn't given up hope even though just about everyone else including Ami had come to terms with what was happening inside of her. She wasn't about to start the argument now since Amu had just gotten back. They had all summer for that conversation so she let it pass.

XXX

Kukai stared at the lump that was Ikuto huddled under the covers of his bed. "Dude why are you still sleeping? Did you and Hinamori have that crazy of a night? I bet she isn't even out of bed yet."

Ikuto tried to ignore his extremely annoying roommate but he couldn't take it any longer. "She's gone you retard!"

Kukai sat silently for a little while before sighing. "Shit man, I'm sorry. Where'd she go?"

Ikuto sat up and turned to face the brown haired moron. "She left for the summer. Her ride came early this morning so I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. Whatever don't give me that look. I have to go clean up from last night. Have fun with your day."

Kukai watched as Ikuto untangled himself from his sheets and shuffled his way out the door. He looked dejected and beaten. What had Amu done to him? Kukai pulled out his cell and dialed the one girl that may know the answer. "Yo, Hoshina we gotta talk."

Ikuto shut the door nicely to try and prove not only to himself but to Kukai also that he wasn't upset at all. Amu had family that she had to go home to see. Her parents probably loved her a lot and so she must have wanted to spend whatever time she could with them. That had to be it. He finally made it to the roof where their dinner setup and poker cards were still out.

Ikuto moved to start cleaning up when he realized that Amu's cards that she'd refused to show him the night before were still on the table. What could a little peak hurt? He picked up her cards unsure of whether or not he actually wanted to see them. "Quit being a dumb ass and just look."

After talking to himself, Ikuto actually felt stupid and flipped the cards. He couldn't move due to the shock he was in. She would've won the game. She could've won for the first time since they started playing, but she'd folded. Why?

Ikuto sat on the ledge of the school thinking about the previous night he had shared with his beloved pinkette. They had confessed to each other during their love making. She'd even said so before hand. Why had she lied about losing? She could've just said she wanted him anyways. Maybe the silly girl thought he wouldn't want her unless he won? Ikuto shook his head. There was no way she thought that. He had definitely made it clear that he wanted her.

Ikuto sighed and finished cleaning up before heading back to his dorm. It didn't really matter whether or not she threw the game since there wasn't much he could do about it now, but she was still gone and he still didn't want to do anything without her around. Ikuto found his bed very appeasing and decided that he was definitely not going to leave it much for the entire summer.

Kukai knocked on a door of the dorm that he had become quite familiar with during the semester. Utau answered the door with a huge smile and let him in. He took in the sight that Amu's things were gone but not all of them. At least that meant she was coming back. "What's up Hoshina?"

Utau grumbled before smacking his arm in a playful way. "Stop calling me Hoshina when we're alone."

"Okay Utau."

The girl just about melted at his grin. Damn that boy and his effect on her. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Kukai ran his hand through his hair before tossing himself down on her bed. His grin was gone and he rarely looked so serious. "Hinamori left. I know you know that since you live with her and she isn't here, but she didn't say goodbye to Ikuto. He's freaking out. Do you at least know how to get a hold of her?"  
Utau joined him on her bed but didn't snuggle up to him as she thought. She knew that Amu had a cell phone but she didn't even have the number since Amu didn't ever go anywhere. "She's got a phone, but I don't know the number and I couldn't tell you where she lives because no one does. She's always been overly secretive about it. She never talks about home or her past. Actually the only time I've heard her talk about it was when she figured out she was in love with Ikuto. She mentioned something to me about having an ex back home, but that's all I know."

Kukai scratched the back of his head again as he sat up next to his girlfriend. "You know now that you mention it I don't know anything about her either. I guess I've always just taken her for granted, well since I met her I mean. She's always just been here or with Ikuto. The possibility of her having another life never crossed my mind. I wonder why she hasn't told anyone about it."

"Isn't it obvious that she didn't tell us because it's too painful for her to talk about? She is amazing at hiding her emotions but her home life must be even too much for her to hide so she avoids it completely."

Kukai grinned at her before chuckling. "Man I have a smart girlfriend."

Utau smiled back before punching him. "You baka. This doesn't solve anything. Ikuto's still going to be hurt until she comes back and we don't know if she will even tell him anything."

For the second time that day Kukai wasn't smiling. "He left his bed to clean up and then got right back in it. He mumbled something about doing nothing until she came back. You know his past, at least what I've told you about it. Before she came into his life at the beginning of the semester his only friends have been me and Nagi. Rima doesn't count because he can't stand her for long periods of time. He got attached and suddenly she's gone and he doesn't know what to do."

Utau snapped her head to face Kukai with a very serious look in her eyes. "You don't think that he thinks Amu abandoned him too do you?"

Kukai ran his hand through his hair again as he thought it over. "It's possible but she's the only one that can convince him that she didn't and she isn't here. I wonder if Rima can figure out where she's from."

Utau smirked and pulled out her phone. "Easy to find out." She called her short friend and got an answer after the third ring. "Rima I need to know where Amu is from. ….Yeah she already left for the summer. …What do you mean no one knows? Isn't it in the school records?... That's bull shit and you know it!... Fine do what you can."

Kukai sighed as she hung up. "No help huh?"

Utau tossed her phone away from her but it stayed on her bed. "Yeah she says that Amu never told the school where she actually lives because of certain circumstances. The school doesn't even have a number to reach her at. That's crappy record keeping if you ask me."

Kukai nodded in agreement. "I wonder what they would have done if something had happened to her?"

"She always had that cell phone. I mean always. I'm sure she told the school that if something were to happen she'd have the phone and they could contact her parents through it. She even had permission from our instructors to never shut the ringer off. I only know that because one time it rang in class and out teacher just let her go out into the hall and answer. I asked her about it, but that was all she told me."

"This is bull shit Hoshina. Hinamori should know that her friends would worry about her."

Utau smacked him again for using her last name. "She never had to worry about that before this semester."

Kukai rubbed his arm where she'd hit him. "What do you mean? She has like a billion friends."

"Yeah now she does. Rima and I were her only friends before we met you and Nagi that day at the soccer field. You remember don't you? That was the day Ikuto came out to talk to her."

Kukai took her hand in his and played with her fingers as he stared into her eyes. "Of course I remember the greatest day of my life."

Utau blushed and leaned over to press her lips against his. She was worried about Amu, but when Kukai got all gentle and loving she couldn't think of anything else.

The pounding continued on his door, but Ikuto ignored it. "Ikuto open the door nya!"

With a sigh he pushed himself out of his bed to unlock the door to let Yoru in. If it had been anyone else he would've just ignored them. "What do you want?"

Yoru sighed as he watched Ikuto climb right back into his bed. "Well I have interesting information for you." The door was shut so he dropped the nyas since it was just him and Ikuto. "Apparently your girl went and talked to Miki's sister Su last night after she and you had your date. Do you remember Su? She's the girl that served snacks when we had that game night. She and Amu talked for quite a while according to Miki. If you want to know where she is then maybe you should go talk to Su. At any rate you can't just stay in your bed all summer long. It's only the first day!"

Ikuto stared at his wall. He took in the information but didn't really have anything to say in return. If Amu had wanted him to know where she was going then she'd have told him. It was obvious that she didn't want him to know.

"Ikuto you can't be like this. Just ask Su! Find out where Amu went and go after her. I know you love her. Find her and demand to know why she left without telling you."

Ikuto didn't want to admit that the idea was very appetizing, but he really just wanted to be left alone. "Just leave."

Yoru sighed and complied with his cousin's wish. He wasn't about to let the matter drop so he headed for the green girl. He found her alone in her dorm. "Su I need you to go and talk to Ikuto nya. I know that you were the last one to talk to Amu nya. He's so depressed because of her leaving that he won't get out of his bed nya."

Su looked surprised but didn't get up from her rocking chair. "I'm sorry but I promised Amu desu. I can't tell what we talked about or where she's from desu."

Yoru raised one of his eye brows and leaned down closer to the girl. "So you know where Amu is from nya? I bet that means that Ran and Miki do as well since there are no secrets between you sisters nya. Ikuto needs her nya. He won't get out of his bed and after being abandoned by almost everyone in his life he's feeling rather alone right now nya. Help him nya! Tell him where she went so he can go see her nya! He's so miserable that nothing can make him get out of his bed nya! Don't do this to him nya!"

Su huffed but she couldn't just make up her mind to go the boy. "I'll think about it desu."

Yoru sighed and headed for the door. "Think fast nya. I don't want him to get the wrong idea and do something stupid nya. He already spends too much time on the roof of the boys' dorms nya."

Su stared at the shut door and began to chew on her bottom lip. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Miki's number. "I need you desu. Come back here desu." She then called Ran and said the same. Both girls arrived in a matter of minutes although slightly out of breath. "I don't know what to do desu!"

Miki sat on a bed and tried to catch her breath. "Is this about Amu and Ikuto?"

Su nodded and Ran sighed. "Amu-chan should've told him."

"I think so too, but what do we do desu? Can we just tell him about Amu's sister desu?"

Miki pulled out her phone and dialed a number without a word. After a couple of rings the person picked up. "Hey sis, we need to know how Amu's doing. … Yeah her boyfriend's freaking out since he doesn't know where she went…. We promised not to tell Dia! … What do you mean screw that! … WHAT! …Okay if you insist."

Su watched as Miki hung up. "How's Dia desu?"

"Peachy. She said to just tell Ikuto and send him to her, but I don't know. She said Amu was great and so is Ami, but she also said that Ami isn't getting any better and it might help Amu if someone else is there for her. The worst is that Amu's ex has been in to see Ami a lot so the chances of her running into him are high."

Ran moaned and rubbed her hand down her face. "I never liked that boy. Amu-chan was right to dump him. I wonder why he goes to see Ami so much?"

Miki shrugged but Su responded. "It doesn't matter desu. We need to tell Ikuto to go see her, but at the same time not tell him her secret desu."

Ran smiled and looked at Miki. Miki smiled and looked a confused Su. "Amu-chan might even thank us for this."

Miki laughed. "Might is the key word here."

XXX

Amu laughed as Ami told her another ridiculous story about a new nurse. She could tell that there was something bothering her, but she wasn't going to press her sister until she was ready to confess it. "I'm glad that being in here isn't so boring."

Ami grinned but it faded too fast and she knew that Amu knew it too. "I guess I should just tell you huh?"

"Whenever you're ready."

Ami began fidgeting and Amu wanted to just grab her hands and hold them still, but she let her sister work up the her courage to tell her what was on her mind. "I don't get that many visitors from my friends anymore. I understand why and that's not what is bothering me, but there is someone that comes about three times a week. We always talk for a couple of hours."

Amu smiled and patted her sister's arm. "Isn't that a good thing? I mean at least one of your friends still cares."

Ami tried to smile back but failed horribly. "He isn't one of my friends."

Amu giggled and couldn't help but tease the girl. "So it's a boy huh? Do you have a crush on him?"

Ami smacked her sister and stared at the ceiling in annoyance. "No I don't because he only wants to talk about you. He always asks about you. I mean after he asks me how I'm doing and he tells me what's going on in school we always end up talking about you."

Amu sat back in her chair and stared at her sister who was doing a great job at avoiding eye contact. "Who is he?"

Ami sighed and looked into Amu's eyes. "Tadase."

Amu didn't know what to say. She stared at her sister before shifting her eyes to look at the wall. She'd dated Tadase back in middle school before she left for Seiyo. She'd broken up with him before she knew that she was leaving because he just didn't seem right to her. She was always uncomfortable around him. Compared to Ikuto, Tadase almost seemed irrelevant. "Oh."

"Is that all you can say? It's obvious to me that he never got over you so he still comes to see me to ask about you. The sad part is I barely have anything to tell him since when you are at school you are at school. You don't call home and we don't call you. At least I can't because I'm not allowed to have a cell phone in here. This Ikuto guy sounds great, but you really need to talk to Tadase at some point this summer."

Amu continued her staring contest with the wall as she took in the information. So the weirdo was using her sister to continue to get to her. "Fine, but I'm not going to seek him out or speak to him in private. Anything we have to talk about can be said in front of you."

Ami nodded since she knew that there was nothing she could do about her sister's decision. Luckily for the both of them the door opened and several nurses came into the room wearing their street clothes. "Is it time already?"

Ami received several nods. She turned to look at Amu. Her sister was fidgeting now. "I guess you already know what's coming?"

Amu sighed and nodded. "I know, I know. I'll do it like I always do."

Ami laughed. "I'm glad you haven't forgotten our bet! Dia get the music!"

Amu climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to her sister. "I'm glad our summer kick off game was a success. I see you still play the nurses around here."

Ami smirked as she began to stroke her sister's hair. "Only if their dumb enough to agree to it. I always get the newbies, but the older nurses have learned to decline."

Amu laughed and hugged the smaller girl tighter to her. "I bet they think there is no way a cute little girl like you could be a poker demon."

"I'm sure people think the same about you. Didn't you say that you and Ikuto play weekly games? Have you beaten him yet or are you still letting him win?"

Amu laughed at that. "I've only let him win once. The rest of the times he beats me fair and square."

"Do you mean to tell me that there is someone besides me that can kick your ass in a game of poker? I didn't think it was possible."

"Get that mock horror out of your tone. You and I both know that there are plenty of people that could give us a run for our money."

Ami giggled and hugged her big sister closer as she began to drift off to sleep. "They wish."

.

Morg: So that was one of the most random chapters that I have ever written, but so much is revealed about Amu that it had to happen.

Ikuto: So when do I get to see her again?

Amu: I'm sure it won't be too much longer. The girls are trying to figure out how to get you to come find me.

Ikuto: Review so we can find out!


	18. Chapter 18

Morg: Heyo! So I have a kitty and her name is Kitty.

Ikuto: Where are you going with this?

Morg: Anyways every night she turns into a vampire. I know this because her eyes turn black and she freaks out and runs around super fast before finding a creepy place to sit and watch me.

Ikuto: Her pupils are dilated because there is less light. Most cats become active in the evening.

Amu: Could we get back to the story?

Morg: Of course! I don't own you but I do own Kitty-chan!

**~Poker Face~**

"Got any sevens?"

"Go fish."

Amu sighed as she scanned the small pond of cards before her before deciding on one. She picked it up to find a four. She added it to her growing hand and waited for her sister to go.

"Got a queen?"

Amu handed her the card. "How do you always win?"  
Ami laid her last pair down with a triumphant smile. "What else do you think I do all day long?"

Amu smiled and started pulling random cards from the pond until all of hers were matched. "Tease the nurses, eat, sleep, watch TV, dream about me and stalk the other patients."

Ami burst out laughing and smacked her sister playfully. "Not on your life. I have had a couple of other patients sort of stalk me before. Since I can't get out of this bed they usually walk by the window and stare at me. Sometimes I wave to them and they blush and hurry by."

"Are they girls or boys?"

Ami smirked and leaned back on her bed. "Both."

Amu began laughing and she laughed hard. "So my little crippled sister gets attention from both genders huh? Okay which one do you like attention from more?"

Ami started blushing. "Amu!"

Amu was about to say just kidding when the do opened and Dia bustled in. She went straight to the machines that Ami was hooked up to and took the readings before smiling at the girls. "It's almost time for you physical therapist to come. Are you going to stay Amu?"

Ami and Amu looked at each other. Amu could tell that Ami didn't care one way or another. "No, I'm going to head home and change and shower so that I can be clean for the rest of the day."

Ami nodded and Amu got up to leave. "See ya later big sis."

Amu smiled and hugged her. "I'll be back in no time! Get stronger while I'm gone."

Ami rolled her eyes at Dia as Amu walked out the door. "She's still not coming to terms."

Dia nodded before giving Ami a devious smile. "Guess who I got a call from."

"Who?"

"I said guess!"  
"The Easter bunny?"

"Very funny! No! My sisters. Remember that they go to school with Amu?"

Ami sat up a little straighter. "What did they say?"

Dia kept her smirk. "That Amu's boyfriend Ikuto won't leave his bed since Amu left him without saying goodbye. They're going to find a way to tell him to come here for her without breaking their promise of not telling him."

Ami smiled a wicked smile of her own. "So he's coming here huh? I actually get to meet someone from Amu's school and its going to be the boy she lost her virginity to."

Dia gave her a shocked look. "I didn't know that!"

"She waited until you left to tell me."

"Then why are you telling me?"

Ami sighed and gave her nurse an exasperated look. "Do I ever keep secrets from you?"

Dia smiled smugly. "Nope!"

Ami didn't have a chance to reply when a knock sounded on the door. Her physical therapist came in with a smile and a bow in greeting. "Hey Yuu."

Amu walked her familiar path through the hospital. She smiled and greeted all the nurses and doctors she knew, which was about everyone. She waved at the cook in the cafeteria before making her way outside. She was about to turn and head down the sidewalk when someone stepped in front of her.

"H-Hinamori-san?"

Amu snapped out of her thoughts and lifted her head to look at the stranger. She usually watched her feet when she walked so she wouldn't trip. It was a habit that she only had when at home. At school she always moved with confidence. "Oh hello Tadase."

The blond boy stood before her with a confused smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Amu raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the hospital before looking back at Tadase. What else would she be doing there? "Um visiting my sister?"

Tadase blushed as he realized it was a stupid question. "I didn't realize that you were back for the summer already. How is school going for you?"

Amu sighed and leaned on one leg. Her hands found her hips and her bag hung off one shoulder. "I love it there. I have tons of friends and I fell in love with this boy, his name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and we're dating."

She watched as his face fell just a little. "That sounds nice. I was wondering how long it would take before some lucky guy snatched you up."

Amu cocked her eyebrow higher. "Why would you be wondering about that?"  
Tadase smiled nervously and shifted from one foot the other while fidgeting with his hands. "Ami and I talk about you a lot."

Amu sighed and nodded as she looked away down the street. "She told me."

"She did?"

"Well we are sisters and we do talk about everything so why wouldn't she tell me that you visit her often and talk with her about school and her and me?"

Tadase smiled and straightened up a little. "I see, so how was the kick off game last night?"

"Ami kicked all of our butts."

Tadase smiled again and ran his hand through his hair. "Did you have to do the dance?"

"How do you know about that? Hmmm Ami huh? Yeah I have to do it every time I play a poker game against her until one of us dies."

She didn't want to talk about this. She wanted to go home and shower and change and spend the rest of the week happily talking to her sister about nothing in particular. Amu was only allowed to spend the night at the hospital on the weekends. The staff made an exception for the first night she returned since they knew that she didn't get to see Ami much.

She watched Tadase and saw that he was about to say something because his mouth opened and his cheeks turned pink. She didn't want to hear whatever he was going to say though. "I um have to get going. I'll see you around I guess."

Amu sped off towards her house. She wasn't running away, she was walking quickly. She heard him call out a goodbye so she waved over her shoulder without turning around. Once she was safely in her house she let a sigh of relief and headed for the shower. Man just talking to him made her feel gross.

XXX

Ikuto continued to face his wall with his eyes closed as he pictured her. There was no doubt in his mind before but this had to confirm it to a whole new level for him. He loved her but she was gone. How could she not even say goodbye?

Kukai had long ago stopped trying to get him to do anything. He was thankful for that and the four days that had passed since she left. Maybe summer wouldn't take so long. Ikuto felt the need to use the restroom so he pushed himself out of his bed and meandered down the hallway. After relieving himself he decided to visit the place he spent his last night with her.

Ikuto sat in the secluded spot where they had … eaten dinner. He heard the door open but didn't move a muscle. The chances of someone else finding him up here were slim. The sound of voices carried over to him and he let out a silent groan. They were girls.

"Are you sure it's okay to talk up here?"

"Yeah why aren't we on our own roof desu?"

"Because this is more logical. If a girl overheard us then Amu-chan would be in big trouble."

Ikuto sat up a little straighter. He knew these voices. They were three of Amu's friends. The colored ones. He remembered Miki's name only because of Yoru and he remembered his cousin saying something about the one named Su. They were on his roof talking about his girlfriend and they had no idea he was listening.

"So what did she say to you that night Su?"

"That she wished she didn't have to leave Ikuto-san but she had to because of her sister desu."

"Oh right Ami-chan. I wonder how she's doing."

"According to Dia not good. She's getting weaker and Amu won't accept that."

Ikuto continued to listen. So his Amu-koi had a younger sister named Ami who for some reason wasn't doing too well and Amu didn't want to believe it? Okay but who the hell is Dia?

"How lucky are we that our older sister is Amu's sister's nurse desu? It's a good thing too or we wouldn't know where she's from desu."

"Yeah what are the chances of Amu-chan being from that same little town? I got her address from Dia but I must have dropped the paper somewhere."

"I can't wait to go visit them later this summer. Of course I'll tell Yoru where I'm going because I don't want him to worry about me like Ikuto does for Amu. I can't believe she did that to him. She's so heartless."

"That's not true desu! You didn't see her that night desu. She was heartbroken that she had to leave him and asked me to keep an eye on him to make sure he was doing okay desu. I know she didn't tell him she was leaving because then she'd have to explain about her sister and that subject is too hard for her desu."

"Yeah Amu-chan loves Ikuto-san. I just hope she doesn't run into Tadase-san. He's a creep."

"Even if she did, I bet she'd brush him aside and keep on going. She doesn't like him anymore. In fact she didn't really like him in the first place."

This was getting more and more interesting for the silent cat sitting in the shadows. So his Amu-koi has a creepy stalker from her hometown. He'd take care of that boy if only he knew where she went.

"She told me that she only dated him for a while because he confessed to her and she was hoping she'd feel something for someone desu. She was so happy the other night when she told me that Ikuto made her feel those feelings desu."

"Ikuto-san is a lucky guy to have Amu-chan. She loves him so much that only her sister could take her away from him. Too bad this is probably the time when she needs him the most. Her sister's condition isn't going to get better."

"Dia did say it was getting worse and Amu's parents don't have time to give her the attention they both need. She needs someone by her side to hold her and tell her its okay to cry."

"If only she had told Ikuto desu. He'd be the perfect someone to do that since they both love each other desu."

"Yeah you're right. Amu-chan would let only Ikuto-san be the one."

"We should go guys. I have to meet Yoru soon but I'm glad we got the chance to talk about Amu."

"Yes, I miss her a lot desu. I wonder how she's going to act when I tell her that Ikuto isn't getting out of bed desu."

The door opened and closed. Ikuto stared up at the night sky once again alone. So his Amu avoided the subject completely because it hurt her too much to talk about it. Not because she didn't trust him. At least that put his mind at ease. Still he couldn't exactly go and find her no matter how much those girls thought he should. He didn't know where she was.

Ikuto heaved a heavy sigh and headed back to his dorm. He'd eat something quick and then go to sleep. Tomorrow he might actually do something so that Su girl couldn't tell Amu that he was doing nothing. He didn't want to make her worry about him when she already had enough going on.

Ikuto trudged down the hall when something white caught his attention. There was a little slip of paper neatly folded but randomly laying on the floor. He picked it up and his eyes widened as he read her address. He could go to her now if he wanted. He knew where she was. But the question was did she really want him there?

XXX

Amu sat in her usual spot next to her napping sister. Yuu, Ami's physical therapist, had just finished with her training for the day and Ami had announced that she was taking a nap because she was exhausted. Amu smiled and ran her hand through Ami's brown locks before returning her eyes to the magazine she had on her lap.

She was bored out of her mind and all she could think about was Ikuto. Her insides felt warm as she remembered his touch. Amu shook her head to dislodge the thoughts. She couldn't think about that now. It was too perverted for a hospital.

Amu felt her cheeks heat up and she fanned herself to cool them down. If anyone saw her blushing she'd be busted. Dia bustled in at that moment so Amu snatched the magazine off her lap and held it in front of her face to hide the burning redness of her cheeks.

"Thinking about someone in particular?'

Damn she'd been caught. "Just Ikuto. I wonder how he's doing."

Dia sighed and moved over to where Amu sat. She was glad to see that her face had returned to its normal color. "I got a call from my sisters saying that he won't get out of bed. They told me he has been abandoned by most of the people he's cared for in his life so he's taking your absence pretty badly."

Amu almost fell off her chair. "What! He knows I love him though and that I'll be back in the fall for school!"

Dia nodded but still didn't smile. "Yeah I'm sure he does, but I don't think that'll make how he's feeling now any better."

Amu nodded and sighed. She looked over at Ami. If she had a way to get a hold of him then she'd call him in a heartbeat. She didn't even know if he had a cell phone. "Hey can I use your phone to call Su? I want to talk to her."

Dia smiled and leant Amu the cell before walking out the door. "I'll be back in a little while to play out game of poker this afternoon. Just hang onto it until then."

Amu nodded and hit the call button. Su answered on the first ring.

"_Hello desu!"_

"Hey Su it's Amu."

_"Amu desu! How are you doing desu? How's your sister desu?"_

"We're doing well. Can you give a message to Ikuto for me?"

_"Oh I wish I could but I can't desu. He's gone desu."_

"What do you mean he's gone? Did he get kidnapped again? Su you have to tell me everything!"

_"Oh no desu! Yoru told us that he got up early this morning and got in his car and drove off desu. No one knows where he went desu. I'll call Dia and let her know when he comes back desu. I have to go desu! Have fun with Ami and Dia desu!"_

The call ended and Amu's heart shattered. Where the hell was he and where did he go? Now she had to worry about him too. She gripped the cell phone tightly and prayed that it would ring any moment to say that Ikuto had returned safely and had only gone out for a short drive.

XXX

This had to be the right house. He sat in his car in front of a medium sized brown house. There didn't seem to be anyone home, but it was the same address that was on his paper. Ikuto got out of his car and made his way up to the door. No one answer the first time he rang the doorbell so he hit the button again.

The door opened to reveal a woman probably in her thirties. She looked as though she was getting ready to leave. "Can I help you?"

Ikuto nodded. "I'm here to see Amu."

The woman smiled. "You must be Ikuto. Amu told me all about you on our drive back from her school. I didn't know you guys were so close that Amu told you where she lived. I thought she told me that she still hadn't told anyone?"

Ikuto smiled and shuffled his feet a little. "She doesn't know I know. I came to surprise her. Is she home?"

"No, I'm sorry. You see Amu's in the hospital."

"What! What happened? Never mind! I'll just go see her."

Ikuto took off faster than a bullet. He was speeding off down the street before the woman could reply. He figured she was Amu's mother. She seemed too calm to have a daughter in the hospital. Ikuto parked and sprinted inside.

XXX

Amu sighed and moved to stand in the middle of the room. "Do I really have to do this every time?"

Ami smiled smugly and moved her hand towards the play button on the little CD player they had. "Of course. You lost that game fair and square now get ready to shake those hips."

Amu sighed again and nodded. The music started and so did her dance. She'd lost a few years ago in a game against Ami. Instead of playing for money Amu now had to dance a dance that Ami made up to the song Poker Face by Lady Gaga. She moved her hands and hips in the correct way throughout the song. She didn't sing any of it because let's face it. She was tired of the song and didn't like it so much anymore.

Ami laughed happily and whistled at all the right moments. A man caught her eye as he stared open mouthed at her sister. His hair was dark blue and he seemed to be breathing pretty hard. Ami assumed that this was Ikuto. She decided not to mention to her sister that her boyfriend was watching her dance.

The song ended and Amu plopped down on the floor where she'd been dancing. She was breathing hard too. Her face turned bright red when the door opened and the sound of one person clapping met her ears. She turned to sheepishly smile at whoever it was and froze.

"Ikuto?"

.

Morg: I love it when everything comes together!

Ikuto: That's awesome. All the readers couldn't wait for Amu to come back to me but instead you made me go find her.

Amu: Thanks Ikuto! That makes me feel loved that you'd go all that way just to be with me.

Ikuto: Does that mean you love me?

Amu: Umm review?

Ikuto: I'm taking that as a yes!


	19. Chapter 19

Morg: Heyo! First off thank you to all of you who read this story! Second off Thanks a billion times more to those of you who review this story. Don't get me wrong! I appreciate you reading, but come on now!

Ikuto: You're going to get fewer reviews this way.

Amu: Don't be such a Debbie downer!

Morg: I don't own anything except my laptop!

**~Poker Face~**

Amu stared with a mix of horror and joy at the blue haired man still clapping before her. She didn't know what to say or do. His name alone had been hard enough for her to choke out.

Ikuto smiled down at his obviously very much surprised girlfriend as she sat on the floor. Her mouth was open in the cutest expression. He missed her so much and it'd only been about four days. Still, he was glad he came. "Hello Amu-koi."

Amu snapped out of her trance and was on her feet and in his arms within a second. "Ikuto!"

Ami and several other nurses sniggered behind her while she tackled her boyfriend, but Amu was too happy to care. She'd missed him more than she'd admit even to herself. Damn cat making her fall in love with him.

Ikuto squeezed her back before putting a kiss upon her lips. Amu blushed hard as she sister whistled. "Did you miss me too Amu?"

His whispers sent shivers down her back. She felt herself melting into his embrace and barely nodded in response.

Ami laughed at her sister's joy. She was so glad that Ikuto had finally made it. Somehow she knew the moment Amu mentioned him that she'd end up meeting him one way or another. Thank God for Dia and her conniving sisters! Ami decided it was time for a formal introduction. He was hot after all. "Hey love birds! Don't forget us sickly people over here!"

Amu let Ikuto go reluctantly. She still couldn't believe that he was with her. She'd been so worried when she'd found out he was missing. Now she had to figure out how he knew where to go. She glanced over at Dia who was pointedly avoiding eye contact with a certain pinkette. Amu narrowed her eyes and swore revenge.

Amu took Ikuto's hand and turned so they both faced her sister. "Ami this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ikuto this is my baby sister Ami."

Ikuto put on his best smile. It wasn't hard considering he was once again holding hands with his Amu. "Hello, it's nice to meet you Ami."

Ami smirked before giving her sister a wink. "I've heard _a lot_ about you Ikuto. Talk about over kill. Amu's barely talked about anything else the whole time she's been home. I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Ikuto kept his smile in place. He felt Amu give a little twitch beside him. Apparently he wasn't supposed to know about how much his girlfriend talked about him. He had to admit that it felt good to know that Amu had missed him almost as much as he'd missed her. "If I had family to brag to about Amu, I'd bore them to death too."

Ami laughed and nodded in approval. "You guys should go talk or something."

Amu raised an eyebrow. She liked this idea very much. "Fine, but I already did the dance today so if we play a game later I don't have to do it." Ami sighed and rolled her eyes. Amu took that as an okay before turning to Dia. She had a devilish smile on her face. "Dia, it would be great if you would lend Ikuto and me your office for a while since I know you're the one behind this. I'll take the keys for it too so you can't just come barging in."

Dia gave up her keys and watched the pinkette and her boyfriend leave hand in hand. She gave Ami a knowing smirk before leaving to go check on a few of her patients.

~.~

Amu shut the door behind them and locked it. She was glad that Dia was the head nurse of the floor so she got a pretty large office. Amu walked up to the desk and leaned her butt against it as she faced Ikuto. She crossed her arms and stared at him. "So what's this I hear about you not getting out of bed?"

Ikuto smiled and rubbed the back of his head as he tried to think of something to say. "I was really tired?"

Amu rolled her eyes not buying his bullshit for a moment. "Okay what's the real reason? Dia told me that she heard from the other girls that you have issues with abandonment and thought I left you for good."

Ikuto dropped his hand and moved to trap her against the desk. He stood between her legs and placed his hands on the desk making her lean back a little. "Never."

Amu wasn't sure what his answer meant. "Never what?"

Ikuto smirked and leaned closer. Their lips were almost touching. "I'd never let you go. You can't abandon me."

Amu smiled before kissing him gently. She pulled back long enough to whisper against his lips. "You don't ever have to worry about that."

Ikuto devoured her lips. Her hands found the back of his head as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Amu moaned against him as he scooted her so she was sitting on the desk. They knocked some of Dia's papers over, but they didn't stop to pick them up. Ikuto's hands were on her hips and his long fingers kept inching up her shirt to brush her skin. Amu shivered every time one of his digits hit her flesh.

She broke the kiss to breathe. Ikuto moved on to kiss her neck and shoulders. Amu led her head hang back to give him more space to explore. Ikuto's hands made quick work of her shirt. Amu smiled as he leaned back to stare at her after removing her bra. "God I missed you."

His words made her feel even needier. They'd only done it once and she was hoping they were about to do it for a second time. Her hands pulled off his shirt just before his mouth took one of her nipples into it. She gasped and leaned back on her hands. Damn this boy for making her feel so good.  
She picked up one of her hands to run her fingers through his hair. "I love you Ikuto."

He stood up straight and stared into her honey eyes. "I love you too Amu."

He hugged her then. There was no feeling or kissing. Just holding. They conveyed everything in that hug.

"Ikuto?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me and make me forget how miserable I was without you."

Ikuto didn't have anything to say to that as he took her beautiful pink lips against his own. The kiss started off innocently but quickly led to a darker intent. Amu pushed Ikuto's pants down his hips and he had already removed her underwear. It was easy considering she was wearing a skirt.

He was already hard and one touch of his fingers told him that she was pretty wet. "How about we skip the foreplay today?"

Amu nodded and wrapped her arms around him as he positioned himself at her entrance. He waited for her to give the okay. "Please Ikuto, I need you so badly."

He gave her what she wanted. He was much faster when he entered her this time. He buried himself as far as he could in their position. He stopped for just a second to feel her around him before pulling out and thrusting back in.

"Oh Ikuto…uhmmh."

Her moaning only made him want to go faster and harder. He missed her so much as glad to finally have her back in his arms. "God Amu!"

He was reaching his breaking point faster than he wanted to. Ikuto pulled out and dragged her off the desk. He spun her around so her hands her on the wooden surface. He spread her legs a little further before entering her from behind. His thrusts went much deeper and she whimpered much louder.

It was all Amu could do to stay on her feet. She loved the man drilling her from behind. If he wasn't holding onto her hips, she would've collapsed long ago. She felt herself climbing that familiar mountain. She was almost there. "Oh Ikuto! Shit I'm … I'm coming!"

Ikuto felt her walls squeeze around him. He instantly reached his limit as well and released inside of her. His eyes went white for a few seconds before he sank to sit on the ground.

Amu felt him go down and decided to snuggle into his lap. Ikuto chuckled but welcomed the intruder into his arms anyways. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I left."

"Tell me what?"  
Amu sighed and hugged him closer. Ikuto placed his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. He picked up the scent of her shampoo and their sex. "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye and I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you anything about my sister."

Ikuto thought back to all of the times they had just sat together and talked. She never once seemed to be holding anything back from him. He kissed her sweaty forehead before nuzzling his mouth close to her ear. "I understand. I don't talk about my past much either."

Amu didn't think she could feel any happier at the moment. Ikuto was with her. Her Ikuto was with her! Then everything came crashing down. "How long are you staying?"

Ikuto sighed. "I was thinking I might just save your parents a trip and drive you back to school myself in the fall."

Amu squealed before tackling him to the ground. She kissed him hard before realizing the position they were in now. She straddled his waist and they were both naked still. "You're going to stay all summer?"

Ikuto nodded and was given another kiss for his answer. He smirked into it and pulled her closer to him. "I think I might be ready to show you how much I missed you again. Especially if you keep this up."

Amu smiled devilishly before rubbing herself on top of him. She felt him growing harder against her thigh. "I haven't even begun to show you how much I missed you yet."

Ikuto shuddered at the promise in her voice.

XXX

Ami couldn't stop staring at the two of them. Their clothes were neatly in place and their hair seemed perfect, but something was still off about them. Amu and Ikuto had been gone for around two hours. Ami asked what they were doing and Amu said something along the lines of 'catching up.' Ikuto had only smiled.

Now Ami was being given a run for her money by the blue haired boy. Amu hadn't been joking when she'd said he was good at the game. The nurses had long ago left. It was just the three of them left in the game. Ikuto was winning by a lot, but both girls weren't about to lose.

In one had Ikuto won the game. He leaned back in his chair and smirked at the sisters. They hadn't played for anything in particular but he still felt the need to gloat. "So this is where Amu learned to play. I believe I'm the only one at our school that can beat her."

Amu rolled her eyes and mumbled something unintelligent. Ami laughed and shuffled the cards. "Well you're not going anywhere until I beat you. Prepare yourself for a long summer."

Ikuto kept his smirk in place and winked at his girlfriend. "You're on little sis."

Ami smiled in response before resting back against her pillows. She didn't want to admit to anyone that even playing poker now made her tired. "It's getting late. You should head home for the night guys."

Amu nodded and stood to hug and kiss her sister. Ikuto gave the girl a wave before Amu took his hand and led him out the door. The hospital was pretty empty as they made their way through the halls. Ikuto hadn't realized how much time had passed.

"So Amu-koi, where am I staying tonight?"

Amu smiled at him as he put his arm around her waist. "With me Ikuto-koi."

Ikuto smirked before kissing the side of her head. "What about your parents?"

Amu sighed but kept walking. "They have to work a lot to pay for Ami's hospital bills. They hardly get the time to come and see her anymore. They work late and get up early. They won't even know that you're here."

"I met your mom earlier today. She told me you were in the hospital. I thought she meant that something had happened to you so I freaked out. I didn't really get a chance to tell her that I was planning on staying, but she knows I'm around."

Amu shrugged. "I get to stay in the hospital over the weekends to be with Ami more, but for tonight we're going back to my house."

Ikuto smirked as they made their way down the dark sidewalk. He left his car at the hospital since her house was close anyways and it was better than leaving it on the street. "Do I get to sleep in your bed?"

Amu laughed at that before snaking her arm around his waist. "You better believe it. I'm not about to let you out of my sight."

She unlocked the door and let them into the dark house. Amu didn't bother with turning on any lights. Ikuto followed her as she led them upstairs. "I'm going to take a shower."

"So you're going to leave me all alone in your room?"

Amu smirked as they entered her room. She pushed Ikuto so he was sitting on her bed before she climbed onto his lap. She was straddling his legs as she kissed him hard. "I told you I wasn't going to let you out of my sight."

Ikuto caught her drift as he grabbed her hips. "I guess I'll just have to join you."

Amu got off his lap and removed her shirt. It fluttered to the ground as she unhooked her bra. Ikuto didn't move. She was teasing him and he knew it. Amu pushed her skirt down. It dropped to the floor to reveal the fact that she'd never put her panties back on. Ikuto gulped. If he'd known it would have been really awkward in Ami's room considering the size of his erection at the moment.

"I seemed to have gotten dirty at the hospital Ikuto-koi. Will you help me clean up?"

Ikuto dropped to his knees and very slowly removed her long socks. His hands touch more skin than they needed to and his lips trailed the socks as they departed from her body. He stared up at his naked beauty before planting a kiss on her hip. "I think I know just the thing."

Amu giggled as he swept her off her feet. She told him how to get to the bathroom and he took off for it immediately. Her hands snuck up his shirt as he carried her. They skimmed his firm muscles and felt them move as he walked. Ikuto was perfect.

She removed his clothing after the bathroom door was shut and firmly locked. They hopped into the shower and Ikuto immediately pressed her up against the wall. "Maybe we should start where we left off in our last shower together."

Amu smirked and wrapped her arms around his back. She dug her fingers into him and pulled him closer. "I think I might like that."

.

Morg: And scene!

Ikuto: This was a dirty chapter.

Amu: That means a lot coming from you.

Ikuto: I meant we had sex a lot considering we'd only done it once before.

Morg: Well you are in love. Are you complaining because I can make sure to tone it down in the future.

Ikuto: What are you talking about? I love hospital sex!

Amu: Review guys, just review.


	20. Chapter 20

Morg: Heyo! Holy smoly! We're nearing the end of this story!

Ikuto: WHAT!

Amu: Thank God!

Morg: Don't worry there are still like five or six chapters left not to mention the epilogue.

Ikuto: You better make them count!

Amu: She doesn't own us Ikuto.

Morg: Just a friendly warning! I know how much you guys enjoy this story!

**~Poker Face~**

Amu buttoned up her shirt while Ikuto waited near the door. He was already dressed and ready to go. "That's the last time I let you convince me to go for a walk in the hospital."

Ikuto smirked at his girlfriend. "That's what you said the last four times we did this."

Amu laughed before slipping on her shoes. "Yeah but one of these times we're going to get caught messing around in one of the empty rooms."

"Not a chance. My hearing is too good for us to be taken by surprise."

Amu nodded but wasn't convinced. "Right and you're focusing on the noises going on outside the door rather than what you're doing with me?"

Ikuto ran his hand through his hair to mess it up even more. Stupid boy and his ability to have messy hair without it being suspicious. "Not entirely."

Amu couldn't help but blush at the smirk he gave her. "I guess that's nice to know. We should get back to Ami. She's going to want to play another game of poker with you since she has yet to beat you."

Ikuto laughed and took her hand. He stuck his head out the door before casually pulling her out and walking down the hallway with her. "I can't believe we've played every day for the last three weeks and she hasn't even come close."

"Why is that such a surprise?"

Ikuto smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. "Because you and her learned together and you've beat me."

Amu stopped in her tracks and stared at him. "I've never beat you."

Ikuto kept his smirk in place as he turned to face her. "Oh sure because you folded you don't count it."

Amu's face turned bright red as she figured out what he was talking about. "I didn't show you my cards. You don't know for certain if you beat me or not. Besides you won that game and collected your prize."

"Right, but I also had to go back to the roof and clean up the next day. Imagine my surprise when I picked up your cards and realized that you would have totally kicked my ass, but instead you folded to have sex with me."

Amu covered her face in her embarrassment. "You make it sound so bad! I never told you that I didn't want to have sex with you. You just assumed that you needed to win it. I also didn't mind losing _any_ of the other games."

Ikuto wrapped his arms around his pink pinkette. "I figured that out after I saw your cards. You could've just said so. I would've thought up other bets and stuff for us to do."

Amu shook her head against his chest. "I wouldn't change anything about it."

Ikuto laughed and kissed her forehead before forcing her hands away from her face. She had a few tears in her eyes and he quickly kissed her nose. "I wouldn't either. I love you."

Amu smiled and leaned up to claim a kiss. "I love you too."

A cough sounded. Ikuto and Amu turned to see who ruined their moment. Amu almost let out a groan. "Hello Tadase."

Ikuto looked from the blond boy to Amu. There was no way his Amu ever dated this girly boy. "Amu-koi?"

Amu squeezed the man that still held her a little before pushing out of his arms. Ikuto took her hand. She didn't shake him off. "Tadase this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ikuto-koi this is Hotori Tadase."

Tadase nodded to Ikuto before fixing his eyes on Amu. "I was on my way to see your sister. How's she doing today?"

Amu refrained from rolling her eyes. Ikuto's hand snuck around her waist. "She's the same as yesterday and the day before."

Ikuto was shocked when Amu suddenly burst out into tears. Tadase looked stricken but didn't move to comfort Amu. Ikuto pulled her back into his arms and cradled her head against his chest. "I'm sorry Hotori, but I'm going to take Amu outside to calm down."

Tadase nodded and watched them walk off.

Ikuto took Amu to the stairs and went up them. She wasn't paying attention due to the fact that she was still sobbing into his chest. Ikuto pushed the door open. He and Amu found a shaded spot and sat down on the roof of the hospital. He held her until she quieted. "Tell me what's wrong kitten."

Amu sniffled before pushing back a little to look up into Ikuto's eyes. She was so close to him since she was in his lap. "Ami's getting weaker. I've tried to ignore it and deny it, but it's obvious."

Ikuto nodded. He'd noticed the same thing but had refused to say a word about it. Ami was part of his family now too. He'd become quite close to the sickly girl since he joined his Amu for the summer. "I know, but that doesn't mean that anything bad is going to happen to her."

A few more tears escaped from Amu's eyes. "She's always been in the hospital since she was five. She hasn't been able to get out of the bed since she was ten. Now she's only fifteen. Her life hasn't been long enough yet. She should get to leave! I hate this! I hate being the one that gets to live such a full life while she withers in a hospital bed."

Ikuto hugged the love of his life tighter. He didn't want to hear Amu wishing that she was the sick one no matter how much he cared for her sister now. "You can't change what's happened, but you can make the future better. Is there anywhere in particular that Ami wants to go?"

Amu stared up at Ikuto as she thought it over. "I think she wants to go shopping just one time."

Ikuto smiled and hugged her again. "See we can take her shopping. That'll make her feel better and I think it'll do wonders for you too."

"How do we do that? I just told you she can't leave her bed."

Ikuto just smiled. "When do Miki, Ran and Su come to visit?"

Amu counted the weeks in her head. "They should be arriving this weekend."

"Then we should plan the trip for next week while they're here. We can get Dia to okay it and she'll come with us incase anything happens. We'll push Ami around the mall in a wheel chair and let her have a day as a normal girl."

Amu started crying again. She loved this weird cat man with all of her heart.

"Why are you crying this time? It'll work out."

Amu laughed a little before giving him a wet kiss. "I love you."

Ikuto smiled and wiped away some of her tears with his thumbs before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you too."

XXX

Ami was sitting calmly in her bed when Amu and Ikuto finally made it back. They'd spent more time on the roof then they'd meant to considering their kiss led to other things.

Amu moved to curl up to her sister on her bed. Ami laughed but didn't say anything as she ran her fingers through Amu's slightly tangled hair. Amu pretended to purr, making Ami and Ikuto laugh.

Ikuto sat in the chair next to the bed and watched the two sisters comfort each other without knowing it. He couldn't help but smile. He loved both girls, albeit one more than the other and in different ways. "You two are just too cute."

Ami and Amu shared a giggle before Ami stuck her tongue out at him. "Big brothers shouldn't make such comments!"

Ikuto laughed and ruffled Ami's hair. "Big brothers should show their love for younger sisters."

Ami blushed and it was Amu's turn to giggle at both of them. "You guys are cute too."

Ikuto playfully grumbled and Ami feigned ignorance. "I don't have any idea why you'd think that. I'm only nice to him because I don't want him to stop playing poker with me. I'm going to beat him one of these days."

Amu laughed and Ikuto bit back his own smile. "Wait! Where's Tadase? We ran into him in the hallway and he said he was coming to talk to you."

Ami's smile disappeared and she focused on the wall across the room. "He tried to kiss me so I told him to get out."

Amu sat up on the bed before hugging her sister tight. Ikuto shot out of his chair but didn't move any further. "Do you want me to kill him?"

Ami smiled although a few tears escaped her eyes. "No I don't want that. He seemed to be in a jealous rage when he got here. I guess it makes sense if he saw you two being all lovey dovey in the hallway. He's still in love with Amu."

Amu clenched her hands on the bed sheets of Ami's bed. "I don't care who he likes! He doesn't get to come onto you like that no matter what he's feeling."

Ami shook her head and tried to soothe the two angry people beside her. "I yelled at him and he left in a hurry after apologizing. I don't think he'll be coming back any time soon."

Ikuto clenched and unclenched his hands. "Doesn't matter, I'll still kick his ass the next time I see him."

Ami laughed and hugged Amu. "Don't worry so much about me guys. I might be stuck in here but that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

Ikuto nodded and sat down. It was obvious to Amu that he was still angry. Ami gave her a little nudge and threw a pointed look in the boy's direction. Amu nodded and moved off the bed to sit on Ikuto's lap. She straddled his legs and put her arms around his neck. Ikuto's arms instantly went around her waist. Amu pulled herself up so her mouth was next to his hear. "Don't worry. I want to kill him too. Let's find him later and kick his ass. Until then be happy around Ami."

Ikuto nodded and let some of his anger go. Stupid girly boy hit on his little sister because he was in love with his girlfriend. There was no way Ikuto wasn't going to pummel his ass. "A kiss will cheer me up."

Ami covered her eyes and blushed. "EWWW! GUYS GET A DIFFERENT ROOM!"

Amu laughed and kissed Ikuto one more time before shifting around to face her sister without getting out of Ikuto's lap. "Maybe we like it in here."

Ikuto laughed before kissing the back of her neck. Amu's face turned bright red. Ami died laughing at her sister's reaction as she pointed at her. Amu's face went from being red with blush to being red with anger. Her teeth ground together making her words sound fierce. "Ami, I'd stop laughing right now."

Ami couldn't help herself. Amu was being all stubborn a minute ago but one touch from Ikuto melted it all. She couldn't help but laugh. Her sister was usually so good at hiding all of her emotions. The fact that Ikuto did this to her, made Ami like him that much more.

Ikuto's arms tightened around her waist just as she was about to lunge at her sister. "LET ME GO IKUTO! SHE DESERVES IT!"

Seeing her sister struggle to attack her only made Ami laugh harder. "I'm sorry Amu, but he seriously has a huge affect on you! I just think it's cute!"

Amu stopped struggling. She knew Ikuto wasn't about to actually let her go and Ami's reason did make sense. Ikuto did manage to change her moods from sad to happy in a matter of minutes. "I guess you have a point."

Ikuto chuckled before kissing her cheek. "I told you already that you're just too cute. Ami you better close your eyes again."

Ami squeaked as she complied. She did manage to see Ikuto grab Amu's chin and turn her face towards his. She heard them break apart and gasp for air. "Is it safe yet?"

Ikuto laughed. "Yeah I guess so."

The door to Ami's room opened and Dia bustled in. "Can we keep it g rated in here guys? I don't think Ami needs such an open showing of how much you love each other. Let's not forget this is a hospital. Kissing doesn't need to happen here."

Amu and Ikuto traded a glance before laughing. It was a good thing his arms were still around her or she would've fallen to the ground. Leave it to Dia to say something about no kissing when Ikuto and Amu have been doing lots of naughty things way beyond kissing in several of the rooms. "Sure Dia, sure."

Dia scoffed as she took Ami's readings. Ikuto watched her work before she headed out the door. He took Amu off his lap and followed her.

Both girls exchanged a look before sighing. Amu giggled at the way she and Ami were so alike before climbing back onto her bed. "Promise me you'll live to be an old lady."

Ami ran her fingers through Amu's hair. She smiled but it was a sad one. "I can't make a promise like that."

Amu couldn't stop her tears and Ami didn't try to stop her. At some point Ikuto came back. He saw the two girls through the door. He knew that Amu was crying again. What surprised him was how Ami was also crying, but Amu was unaware of it. He watched him for a few more seconds before deciding it was best to leave them be.

As he meandered back down the hallway Amu started breathing calmer. She sat up to see Ami wiping her own tears away. "You know I'll always be your little sister even when I'm gone."

Amu smiled and nodded her head. "I'll always be your big sister too."

XXX

Amu put Ami's hair up in a pony tail. She put a light amount of make up on her face. "You look great. The girls are going to be so excited to see you."

Ami smiled. "Thanks Amu! I can't wait to meet them. Dia hardly stops talking about them I can't believe that you know them too."

Ikuto smirked at the two girls. "I don't know why you're getting so worked up."

Amu rolled her eyes but allowed Ikuto to take her into his arms. "You wouldn't understand because you're a boy."

Ikuto chuckled but didn't say anything. He kept his arms around Amu's waist with her back to his chest. He put his chin on his head and winked at her sister. Ami giggled and Amu blushed. She didn't know what was funny so she just stayed quiet.

Their peaceful yet awkward moment was spoiled by squealing girls. "AMU-CHAN!"

Amu smiled and turned around. Ikuto moved with her so he wouldn't have to let her go. "Hey Ran!"

"Amu desu! I'm so glad to see you desu! Oh hello Ikuto desu!"

Ikuto smiled at the girls that had given him the information to come see his Amu. "Hello ladies."

"Oh hey Ikuto. Yoru's freaking out you know. He's got tons of people searching for you. I tried to tell him that you were with Amu and he demanded to know where that was, but I made a promise to Amu not to tell _anyone_ so I couldn't tell him."

Ikuto chuckled. "I'm glad you guys are such good friends to my Amu-koi. I know you would _never_ betray her even if it was to tell me where she went. I had a _hard_ time figuring it out."

Amu rolled her eyes and all three girls giggled. "Whatever, I'm glad you 'didn't' tell him. Come meet my sister. Ami meet Ran, Miki and Su."

Ami smiled and the three girls instantly squealed. "We get to meet Ami-chan!"

"Settle down Ran." Dia smiled as she swept in through the door. She smiled as her sisters jumped onto her. "Calm down girls. We're going out so we have to go get ready."

The girls all nodded and cheered before hugging Ami and Amu. Ikuto smiled as they left. "Well why did you have to get all dressed up for just a few minutes?"

Amu smacked him and Ami giggled. "I told you already that you wouldn't understand."

Ami sighed in relief. "I think they liked me."

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Who wouldn't?"

Amu smiled and nodded. "Yeah they did. I told you that you had nothing to worry about. I can't wait for later this week."

"What are we doing later this week?"

Ikuto smirked and squeezed Amu. "We can't tell you that secret Ami. Just be ready."

"Aww come on guys." Ami pouted. Amu had to admit that her sister was quite the looker when she was all dressed up. "You shouldn't keep secrets from me!"

"Stop whining! It's a surprise for you."

.

Morg: Those dirty birdies! Doing the naughty in the hospital.

Ikuto: You wrote it that way so don't blame us.  
Amu: Don't try to act all tough, you know you like the ways she's writing it.

Ikuto: Are you trying to convince me or yourself?

Amu: Um you duh!

Ikuto: Does that mean you already know you like it?

Amu: That means that you should review!


	21. Chapter 21

Morg: Heyo! The finish line is in sight! I can't believe this story is almost over!

Ikuto: You're going to make Amu cry.

Amu: No she isn't. If this story is over then you and I don't have to have sex anymore.

Morg: You realize this is like the cleanest story I'm writing about you two, except for Club Life.

Amu: Why haven't you updated Club Life? It's my favorite one!

Morg: Because I'm working on my other ones so much. Don't worry I'll get to it this week.

Ikuto: She doesn't own anything.

**~Poker Face~**

"Tell me."

"Nope."

"_Tell _me."

"No."

"Tell _me._"

"No!"

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

Ikuto stared back and forth between the two girls. Ami was trying once again to get the surprise out of Amu and she wasn't caving in. He sighed and looked at his watch. The other girls would be there any moment to whisk Ami off and clean her up for their trip. Amu's parents were even going to meet them in front of the mall to take pictures.

Right on time the door flew open revealing Ran, Miki and Su. Amu smirked at her baby sister. "Time to get ready."

Ami looked at the four girls. She didn't know what to say. Dia bustled in and began unhooking different machines from her body. "What are you doing?"

Dia ignored the question and then nodded to the other girls when she was done. Amu watched as Ran, Miki and Su attacked Ami. They lifted her off the bed and carried her into the bathroom. Amu smiled at the closed door.

"What are you guys going to do with me?"

"HEY! You don't get to see that! Don't touch me there!"

"AMU!"

Ikuto laughed with Amu as they listened to Ami's pleas for help. They knew that the girls weren't doing anything to hurt her. Ikuto took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Everything is going to work out perfectly today. She'll have a great time."

Amu hugged him. How did this boy always know what to say to her? "I love you."

Ikuto smirked and kissed her hard and fast. The door to the bathroom opened. Ran and Miki were basket carrying Ami between them while Su held the towel on the girl's head. Ami looked clean and pretty in the clothes that Ran had snuck in for her. She'd never really gotten to dress up in a skirt before so they thought it was fitting that she get to now.

Ikuto moved the chair so they could set her down. Su hovered next to her side incase she started to tip over. Miki pulled out a hair dryer and Ran got to work on her make up. Amu sat on Ami's bed and watched the happenings with a smile. Ikuto grabbed a camera and took a couple pictures of all the girls laughing and having a good time.

Dia came back in just as they finished getting Ami ready. "It's time girls. Su go get the chair."

Su nodded and left. Ami was having so much fun she no longer cared what they were going to do with her. Amu was beaming at her and looked so proud that Ami couldn't help but grin back. Then Su walked in pushing a wheel chair. Ikuto scooped Ami up into his arms and set her down in the seat. He kneeled next to her like she was royalty sitting on her throne. He kissed her hand and then her cheek. "My lady, today your brave knight and the fair ladies of the court will accompany you to a dangerous and most daring place."

Ami giggled as she stared down at a serious looking Ikuto. "You are too kind my brave knight."

Ikuto wagged his eyebrows at her before hopping to his feet and spinning her chair so she faced the door. "It is time for your adventure to start my lady."

Amu and the other girls laughed as Ikuto proudly pushed Ami out of the room. Dia made sure to grab everything they might need as they headed for the elevators. The other nurses in the hospital were cheering and squealing as Ami went by. She beamed at them all and waved like a true princess.

The elevator ride down to the parking garage was short and Amu was thankful for that considering they all piled into the same elevator. Dia rented one of the vans for the day from the hospital so that Ami could travel in her wheel chair.

After she was strapped in, all the other girls and Ikuto piled in after her. Dia jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine. Ami squealed as they left the hospital grounds. Amu held her hand as they stared out the window together.

"OH MY GOD! WE ARE NOT GOING TO THE MALL!"

The girls all laughed and Ikuto playfully slapped her arm. "Don't make them sad about their choice! I told you it was dangerous."

Ami was in tears as they unloaded her from the van and pushed her towards the entrance. "How is going to the mall dangerous?"

Ikuto smirked and patted his back pocket where is billfold sat. "It's dangerous for a man with money."

Ami laughed with him as Amu scowled. "Who says we're spending your money?"

Ikuto only smiled in return.

"MY SPARROWS ARE FLYING TOGETHER!"

Ami and Amu sweat dropped as their father sprinted to them while taking pictures. They smiled and laughed and posed. Ikuto was dragged into a couple of them. In one he was sitting sideways on Ami's lap and kissing her cheek while Amu kissed the other one while bending down.

"Oh Ami you look so beautiful!"

Ami smiled at her mother and a couple of tears escaped her eyes. "Mama!"

Miki and Ran exchanged a couple of looks before they suddenly cheered. "We're at the mall so let's shop!"

Ikuto took control of the wheel chair again after Ami said goodbye to her parents. She took a couple of pictures with them before being whisked off into the building. Dia and Amu followed. "Do you think everything will be okay? I mean she's going to be off those machines for a while."

Dia nodded. "Don't worry. I brought the medication she needs. As long as we get her back to the hospital tonight, she'll be fine."

Amu nodded and decided to have fun rather than worry. She jumped onto Ami's lap and demanded that Ikuto push them around the mall. Ikuto smiled before bowing low to both girls. "Your wish is my command."

It would have been perfect if he hadn't been smirking. Amu looked around and pointed to a couple of stores that she wouldn't mind checking out. Ami agreed so they went in them. Later on they met up with the sisters. Dia had been following Ami at a distance to keep an eye on her but not interfere with her day.

Everything was going great until they all headed for the food court. Ami and Amu were talking happily until Ikuto stopped, causing both girls to jerk a little in the chair. Amu glared up at him and was about to say something when she noticed he was already glaring at someone across the room. She followed his gaze and her eyes hardened instantly.

Ami didn't know what was going on as Amu moved to get off her lap. She grabbed her sister's hand. "Amu what's going on?"

Amu looked down at Ami and smiled evilly. "Tadase."

Ami's eyes widened as she caught sight of the blond boy. He was hanging out with a couple other boys and a few girls. One girl kept leaning over so that Tadase could see down her shirt. He made a point to look every time.

Ami heard Ikuto growl a little. She grabbed his hand in one of hers and Amu's with the other. "Come on guys! I don't want him to ruin my day! We were going to get ice cream!"

Amu nodded in defeat but glanced over to see Ikuto still glaring at the girly boy. "Come on Ikuto. Today is about Ami, not that loser."

Ikuto finally nodded and pushed Ami up to the counter to buy them ice cream while Amu filled Ran, Dia, Miki and Su in about what happened between Ami and Tadase. All four girls suddenly got a murderous gleam in their eyes that proved that they were definitely related. "He's a dead man."

Amu was creeped out by their looks, but when they said those words together in perfect unison with matching tones she thought they were evil incarnate. "Ami doesn't want us to do a thing about it today since this is supposed to be a trip all about her."

The girls nodded without taking their glares away from the blond boy. As far as they were concerned he could be hunted down and slaughtered later.

Tadase finally seemed to realize that a large group of people were sending a murderous aura his way. He glanced around him to find Amu standing with several other girls, including Ami's nurse. He was puzzled for only a moment when his eyes caught sight of Ikuto pushing Ami in a wheel chair. Tadase knew Ami well enough to know that she was never allowed outside of the hospital.

The girl he was with saw him looking away from her so she decided to see what he was looking at as well. Her eyes saw six hot girls with one extremely hot guy. She looked back at Tadase then over at the other guy. Tadase was nothing compared to him. "Who are they?"

Tadase turned back to the girl with a smile. "I used to date the one of the far left with the pink hair. The one in the wheel chair is her younger sister. The man pushing the wheel chair is her new boyfriend and the other girls I don't know, except one of them is a nurse to the girl in the wheel chair."

The girl didn't let the news that this hottie bo bottie was taken. She could steal any man she wanted and she wanted him. "I see. Why don't you introduce us?"

Tadase rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I can't do that Saaya. I sort of had a falling out with them earlier this week. I'm pretty sure they all want to kick the crap out of me."

Saaya rolled her eyes. She got to her feet and dragged him over to where the other group was trying to decide where to sit. "Hey there."

Amu immediately noticed that the greeting was pointed to Ikuto only. She felt herself heating up but not in a blush. She was going to kill this slut and it didn't help that said girl was arm in arm with Tadase. "Hello."

Ikuto winched at the sound of Amu's voice. It was clear that she was hiding behind her mask again since it was completely emotionless. He gripped the handles of Ami's chair tighter before sending a look over to his girlfriend.

Dia and her sisters immediately stepped forwards. "I'm sorry but we can't let just anyone get too close to Ami. She's in a delicate situation. It took a lot of begging for her to be allowed out of the hospital. We don't want her to catch any dieses or anything."

Amu smirked at Dia's comment. She knew it was a mean comment and the girl took it as an insult. "Ikuto-koi let's go find a place to eat our ice cream before it melts."

Ikuto nodded and pushed Ami after Amu as she led the way to a large booth. Ami's chair was pushed up to the end so she was sitting at the table as well. Ran, Miki and Su slid in first with Amu and Ikuto right behind them. Dia sat on one edge and Amu on the other. They helped Ami get situated before they started eating.

The girl from before didn't let them walk away so easily. "Tadase-kun was telling me that you guys used to be friends but had a falling out. I don't blame him for ending the friendship."

Ikuto supposed that that comment was to get back at Dia for the dieses comment but it didn't work. Ami blushed but Amu smirked. God did he love his pinkette. "It's funny that you think he broke it off. Ami kicked him out of her room after he basically tried to rape her. She stuck in a fucking hospital bed. How low can a boy get?"

Tadase blushed hard. "That isn't what happened at all! I simply tried to kiss her. She pushed me away and I left. There was no raping involved."

Saaya shoved Tadase a little to make him shut up. "I don't Tadase would try anything with this broken girl when he's got a fully operational girl like me that knows how to push his buttons."

Ikuto snorted into his ice cream. Amu patted him on the back and he turned it into a cough. He looked up at the girl smugly looking down at them all. "Thank God that you're my girlfriend."

Amu laughed and turned to face him completely. "Why do you say that Ikuto-koi."

Ikuto put on a display of rubbing their noses together before giving her a light kiss. "Because if I was single I might have to deal with that slutty bitch hitting on me."

All of the other girls burst out laughing. Saaya turned bright red before storming away. Tadase watched her go before he turned back to the still laughing group. He waited until they calmed down. "I'm really sorry about her. I wanted to leave you guys to your day since you looked like you were having a great time, but she demanded that I introduce her. I'm really sorry about what happened and I know you won't forgive me so easily so have a great day."

They stared after him silently as he walked away. Amu knew that he wasn't really a bad person and jealousy can make anyone do something stupid that they'll regret, but he was right. She wasn't going to forgive him. They finished their ice cream while talking about nothing in particular.

Ami wanted to go to a few more stores until it was time to go so Ikuto complied. He pushed her along the store fronts with Amu once again in her lap. He started running and both girls squealed with delight. They laughed until they came upon a fountain with benches around it. On one of the benches sat Tadase. The girl from earlier was straddling his lap and they were making out. His hands were no where to be seen.

Ami blushed and poked Amu. She pointed out the couple and Amu looked up at Ikuto to see that he'd already spotted them. He turned the chair around and began pushing the chair out of the area when a pair of arms snaked around his chest.

Amu looked up again when the chair stopped to see that girl touching her Ikuto. She was off Ami's lap in a flash. "WHAT THE FUCK BITCH!"

The girl smirked at Amu over Ikuto's shoulder. He looked completely uncomfortable but refused to let go of Ami's chair. He stared directly into Amu's eyes and she knew that he didn't like the situation one bit especially with the past that he has.

Saaya kept her arms around the hottie and made sure to press her chest up against his back. She was glad that she heard Tadase say something about them as they were leaving so she'd have her chance. "You should come play with me for a while."

Amu didn't wait she took a step forwards, but Ami grabbed her hand. "What's going on?"

Amu looked down at her sister. "That girl from earlier is molesting Ikuto."

Ami gasped and did her best to turn around in her chair. "You better let go of my brother before my sister kicks your ass."

Saaya glared down at the little girl in the chair. "Such big words for a weak girl like you. You too lazy to walk or something."

The next thing that happened was too crazy for Amu to completely comprehend. The girl clutching on to Ikuto was ripped off of him and thrown to the ground. What was even more confusing was the fact that Su had been the one to remove her. "Don't you touch my friends desu!"

The girl looked up from the ground at the green loving girl. "What the hell! Go find your own man!"

Su was about to attack again when Ran and Miki grabbed her. "Sorry about that Amu-chan. I'm sure you wanted to be the one to attack. Su-chan can get pretty angry when provoked."

Miki nodded as the dragged Su back a couple of steps. "All that sewing she does is for stress relief. Making things soothes her. Most people have no idea that she can have a horrible temper."

Amu closed her mouth and nodded. She moved to Ikuto and put her hand against his cheek. "Are you okay?"

Ikuto nodded. He let go of one of Ami's handlebars to hug Amu to his chest. He buried his nose into her hair and banished the memories that had surfaced to the top of his mind. He was with Amu now. They had each other. He wasn't going to be alone ever again. "Let's go."

Ami reached up and held Ikuto's hand as he pushed her back towards the front of the mall. Dia and the others followed right behind them. Amu was still tucked under his arm so he was only pushing Ami with one hand.

Tadase watched the whole thing go down. He was disgusted with Saaya for her behavior and promptly walked away with the command that she never call him again. Saaya sat on the ground while people continued to stare at her. Suddenly she burst into tears and ran out of the mall.

Ikuto bought Ami some jewelry and they even got Amu's belly button pierced. She'd been really embarrassed about it, but Ikuto convinced her rather quickly that it was very sexy. She held up her shirt and turned away as the girl used the gun to slide the ring through her skin.

Amu stared out the window and saw Tadase standing there watching her with his mouth open. Amu blushed and turned back to look at Ikuto, who was holding her hand. She motioned towards the window and watched his gaze harden right when the gun clicked home. Amu gripped his hand until the pain faded. It was a good thing too or Ikuto would have been out the door and kicking the crap out of the peeping tom.

Amu and Ami left with Ikuto and headed for the front doors to go back to the hospital. Their time was up and Ami needed to get back on her regulating machines. Dia had given her the right amount of medications at the right times so she was feeling pretty good, but her energy was being sapped up fast. She caught herself dozing in her chair.

Amu walked next to her now. She kept her eyes on Ami's face to see how she was doing. It was obvious that she was tired. "I guess we should get you back so you can take a nap."

Ami nodded while yawning. Amu just smiled and motioned for Ikuto to go a little faster. They met Dia at the vans. Miki, Ran, and Su were already inside. They put Ami in and climbed in after her to head back to the hospital. Everyone was exhausted by the events of the day.

XXX

Ami was sleeping soundly in the bed back in her hospital room. Ikuto and Amu stood outside her room. His arm was around her shoulders and hers was around his waist. Her head was leaning against him and his against hers. They stood holding each other wile watching Ami sleep.

Amu was the first to break the silence with a sigh. "I don't want this summer to end."

Ikuto nodded without moving his head from against hers. He knew exactly what she meant. "The girls are heading back this weekend and then we only have another week before we have to go too."

Amu let a few tears escape from her eyes. She didn't move to wipe them away. "Why do I get the feeling that this is the last summer I have with her?"

Ikuto knew what she meant. He'd only just met Ami a few weeks ago, but the same feeling was inside of him. Something was telling him that Ami didn't have much time left. "She's going to be okay no matter what."

Amu nodded as he turned her to face his chest. He knew that she was crying. Amu sobbed into his shirt while Ikuto just held her.

XXX

"See you in a week Amu-chan!"

"Yeah see ya guys."

"A new school year desu! I can't believe that summer is almost over desu!"

Amu nodded to the three girls and left with Ikuto so they could say their goodbyes to Ami. She couldn't believe that the rest of the week had passed so quickly. They'd had fun playing games in the hospital and had had a big sleep over in Ami's room as well. Ami loved them all and cried as they said their goodbyes.

Amu and Ikuto walked them to the front doors where they said goodbye to Dia and piled in a car. Miki was driving and they honked and waved until they were out of sight.

Amu turned back to Ikuto and smiled. "I had a lot of fun with them here, but I'm glad that you and I can spend more alone time with Ami now."

Ikuto nodded and kissed the top of her head as they went back inside.

XXX

"I don't want to go back to school! I want to stay here with my Ami!"

Ami giggled as Amu hugged her. She and Ikuto had to head back to school that day since classes started in the morning. Amu had already said goodbye to her parents and Ikuto's car was packed and ready to go.

Ikuto laughed before he climbed up onto the bed and hugged Ami like Amu was on her other side. "I don't want to leave Ami either."

Dia sighed from the doorway. "I'm going to call security and have you two kicked out if you don't hurry up and get on the road. Ami needs her rest you know."

Amu and Ikuto both laughed before they squeezed the girl between them extra hard. "We love you." They whispered before kissing her on her cheeks.

Ami blushed as she pushed them off of her. "Get out of here you love birds! Go find somewhere else to build your nest."

Amu groaned but leaned down to give her sister a real hug. "Don't talk like that. You sound just like papa."

Ami giggled as she hugged Ikuto. "You do anything to mess with my sister and I'll kick your ass."

Ikuto smirked before putting his arm around Amu. "Don't be a spoiled sport just because you can't beat me at poker."

Ami growled and Ikuto took that as his cue to push him and Amu out the door. They called their goodbyes and left. Amu cried most of her way back to school, never letting go of Ikuto's hand.

.

Morg: Tear.

Amu: You're going to kill of my sister aren't you?

Ikuto: I thought I was going to kick Tadase's ass! Instead I got molested!

Amu: Yeah how come you had Ikuto get molested!

Morg: Are you jealous that it wasn't you molesting him?

Amu: Yeah! Wait! No!

Ikuto: She said yes! So what about Ami? You killing her off or what?

Morg: If you want to know then you just have to read the next chapter.

Amu: Review guys so we can find out what happens to my sister!


	22. Chapter 22

Morg: Heyo! So I actually cried when I planned out this chapter and the next.

Ikuto: Why?

Morg: Because there are only three chapters left before the epilogue.

Amu: And that made you cry because?

Morg: Because the story is almost over and this was my first chapter story!

Ikuto: Oh I get it. You're crazy.

Amu: Thank God she doesn't own us!

Morg: Whatever guys. Maybe I'll just kill you all off.

Ikuto: We love you too Morg.

**~Poker Face~**

Amu ignored Utau as she crossed her room and collapsed on her bed. She'd just had the best summer of her life and she wasn't looking forward to going to school in the morning. She and Ikuto sighed up for some of the same classes this semester though so it wouldn't be too bad. At least she'd actually get to see him during the day.

Utau wasn't shocked to see her roommate come back. She was shocked to see her roommate come back so late. "Where have you been?"

Amu groaned and rolled onto her side to look at her best friend. "I was at home. Where do you think I was?"

Utau rolled her eyes. "Where was Ikuto?"

Amu blushed and rolled her eyes in return. "With me."

Utau glared daggers at the pinkette. "Oh so your boyfriend gets to know where you go during the summer, but your best friend doesn't? I was worried too you know. You're just lucky that someone here finally got the guts to spill the beans before he withered away in his bed."

Amu sat up and returned the glare. "I don't want to talk about it. This school year is already going to be tough enough with Ami in such a bad state." Amu clapped her hands over her mouth with wide eyes. Utau sent her an apologetic look. "Don't worry about it."

Utau didn't know what to say. She didn't know who Ami was but it was obvious that Ami was somehow related to Amu and she wasn't doing good. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Amu rolled to face the other way as a knock sounded on their door. Utau got up to answer it. Kukai and Ikuto strolled in. Kukai was grinning while Ikuto was frowning. He looked from Utau to Amu and then back to Utau. Utau took a deep breath. "I said something mean and then she said something about a girl named Ami and now she won't talk. Kukai and I will leave you to deal with it."

Ikuto nodded and locked the door behind them. He strolled up to Amu's bed and leaned over to look at her face without touching her. "What's up my little kitten? We've been back for like twenty minutes and you're already not speaking to me?"

Amu giggled at that and rolled onto her back to look up at him. "Utau demanded to know where I was all summer and when I wouldn't tell her she brought up the state you were in before you joined me. I told her I didn't want to hear it and let Ami's condition slip. Then you got here. I'm just trying not to think about my sister."

Ikuto smirked as he crawled on top of her. "Well you know I don't believe we've fooled around in your room before. It's kind of exciting don't you think?"

Amu giggled again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I like your distractions the best. They always seem to work."

Ikuto chuckled before settling his body on top of hers making sure that his newly formed erection pressed against her thigh. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not trying to distract you. I'm trying to molest you."

Amu laughed. She wiggled her hips against his groin. "Then get to the molesting part you big pervert."

Ikuto complied as he dipped his head to brush his lips against hers. Amu whined when he didn't kiss her more. "Sorry kitten but today's molestations are going to last longer than the quickies at the hospital. I want to feel your body for as long as I can."

Amu arched her back slightly to push her chest against his. "I don't mind in the slightest as long as you give me a real kiss."

Ikuto smirked before dipping his head down and claiming her lips. His hand moved from being next to her on the bed to being on her. He slid them up her shirt and down her pants without hesitating. Amu loved the fact that Ikuto knew her body so well. It was his and he claimed it almost daily.

She squirmed at little in annoyance of the fabric still on their bodies. She wanted it off of them. She wanted to feel his skin against hers and he knew she wanted it. Being slow to remove her clothing was his way of teasing her. Amu tugged at his shirt, but Ikuto was pressed so firmly against her that she couldn't get it off of him.

Ikuto chuckled before sitting up to straddle her. "Relax Amu-koi. We have time."

Amu pretended to pout as Ikuto swiftly removed his shirt. She ran her hands over his abs and chest. She let her eyes greedily take in his every toned muscle before she met his eyes. She ignored the smirk on his face as she leaned up to flick her tongue against his nipple.

Ikuto moaned before pinning her wrists to the bed. He held her down and hovered his face above hers. "That's cheating love."

Amu just pouted again as he moved to lick her neck. She giggled and struggled a little against his hands, but he didn't let her go. Ever so slowly he trailed kisses down her neck and chest. She could feel his lips through her shirt. Her skin was on fire and she was praying that it'd burn her shirt away so she could really feel him.

Ikuto smirked after every kiss. He knew that she was struggling to stay cool and not start yelling at him to hurry it up. He loved getting his kitten made just before sex. She always seemed a little more eager after a good dose of teasing. Sure they fooled around in her room but they spent most of their time at the hospital so it'd been a while since they'd had a lot of time.

Ikuto used his teeth to slowly lift up her shirt. He dropped it after her chest was exposed. "Naughty, naughty Amu-koi. You aren't wearing a bra today."

Amu blushed. She didn't put one on because her shirt had one sort of built in and because she was just ridding in a car. She didn't need one. Ikuto just laughed at her red face and planted a soft kiss on her nose. Amu rolled her eyes and tried to act upset but her arms were sill pinned down and her right nipple was now in Ikuto's mouth causing her back to arch and for a groan to escape her throat.

She wanted to wretch her hands free and dig them into his hair. That way she could pull his head closer to her and force more of her into his mouth. Damn cat was still teasing her. His tongue rolled over her perky bud before he blew cold air on it. Amu shivered and moaned again as he started the same processes over with her other nipple.

Ikuto trailed kissed down her stomach and made sure to swirl his tongue inside her belly button before finally letting her hands go to tug her pants down. Part of him was expecting there not to be underwear although he wasn't disappointed by the lacy dark blue thong that greeted him. He almost didn't want to take it off.

He smirked as he realized how wet the material was. Without bothering to remove it, he raked his tongue across it. "I can taste you through your panties Amu. Aren't you becoming a little slut?"

Amu groaned as his tongue made the same trip twice. "O-only f-for you Ikuto."

Ikuto smirked as he grasped the lace with his fingers and pulled it down. "Good. I don't want it any other way."

Her underwear was gone and Amu removed her shirt on her own after her hands were released. Now all she had to do was get rid of his pants. However, Ikuto was doing a good job of keeping them out of her reach as he grabbed her hips and spread her legs. His tongue darted out of his mouth to taste her again, this time without the fabric of her thong in the way. He licked, nipped and sucked her tender bundle of nerves until she thought she was going to go insane. Without warning he slipped two of his fingers inside of her and started pumping them in and out.

Amu bucked her hips up only to have them forced back down. "I-Ikuto I don't w-want your fingers."

Ikuto didn't stop as he smirked. She really was becoming his little slut. "Tell me what you want kitten."

Amu gasped as he spoke between licks. One of her hands grasped the back of his head. Her fingers dug into his hair while the other twisted the bed sheets near her head. "I w-want you."

Ikuto grinned. They'd been over this before. "Be more specific love. I'm already here."

Amu groaned as he added a third finger. She didn't know how much more she could take. "I-Ikuto I'm coming!"

Ikuto happily lapped up all of her come but he continued with his fingers and his tongue. She was expecting him to remove his pants now and start with the real deal. His fingers continued to hit that same sweet spot that only he knew how to find until she came for a second time. Amu thought for sure that he'd move on, but he didn't.

She pushed herself up onto her arms after letting go of his head. "I-Ikuto?"

Ikuto smirked. From the sound of her voice he could tell that she was still high on the ecstasy that he'd provided by making her come several times in such a short period. "I told you to be more specific."

Amu groaned heavily as she flopped back down on the bed. "I-I want-t your cock."

Ikuto smirked as he finally sat up. "Where do you want my cock Amu? Do you want me to shove it right in your pussy and fill you up?"

Amu shook her head and leaned back up on her hands. "I want to taste you first."

Ikuto continued to smirk as she moved to release his erection from his pants. He loved the expression on her face every time she took him in her hands. It was like the first time she'd seen it every time. He loved the way her eyes always seemed to widen a little in awe and surprise. He knew he was larger than most men but watching her like that only made him harder.  
Amu took him in her hands and stroked the hard yet velvety staff. She loved to hear him make the noises that only she could get to escape his throat as she worked his erection. One of her hands quickly found his balls and she began to massage them. Her other hand started at the base of his erection and pumped it up and down. Ikuto twitched in her hands and groaned as he gripped the bed sheets beside him. Amu smirked as she lowered her head to lick a ring around the tip. She caught the salty taste of his precome as she licked her tongue across his sensitive slit.

One of his hands found its way to her head to hold back her pink locks. Ikuto loved to be able to see what she was doing to him. Her eyes met his as she took him into her mouth. He groaned in response as he felt the back of her throat as she swallowed. His hips were dying to buck up so that he could feel more of mouth, but he held himself back so she could work at her own pace.

Amu knew how much he was holding back, but he boy had teased her first. She let him pop out of her mouth before blowing a deep breath of cold air against his now moist shaft. Ikuto shivered but was soon enough back into her small hot mouth.

His groans filled the room and she knew that he was getting close to the edge. Using her tongue to swirl it once more around his shaft, Amu forced her head down so hard that his was completely inside her mouth and throat. The sensation of her swallowing in that state did him in. Ikuto came hard deep into her throat.

He waited until she had swallowed the last of it before pulling out of her mouth. They didn't need words as she moved onto his lap. Ikuto picked her up carefully before thrusting deep inside of her. Amu clung to his shoulders as they both moved to set a pace.

It wasn't long before she was calling out his name as her muscles clamped down on his shaft causing Ikuto to come too. He dropped her back onto her bed and moved to curl up next to her. Amu sighed as she snuggled into his chest.

Ikuto pulled the blankets out from under them and placed them on top as they snuggled in close together. He knew that eventually Utau and Kukai would come back and he didn't want to be fully exposed to either of them. Amu fell asleep first. He couldn't blame her after all the times he'd made her climax. Slowly he fell asleep too.

XXX

"Yaya can't believe we're already two months into the school year Amu-chi!"

Amu smiled at the energetic girl. They were in the library studying for a test they had coming up and Yaya was doing her best at distracting them all. "I can't either Yaya. It seems like I've been having way too much fun for it to be during the school year still."

Ikuto smirked at her from across the table. Slowly he moved his foot so it would rub against her leg. Amu blushed as she stared down at her notes making Ikuto's smirk widen. Yaya wasn't the only one distracting Amu from her studies.

She sighed as tried unsuccessfully to move further away from his long legs. This test was important and she needed to pass it to graduate. Ikuto seemed to have no problem studying while he felt her up under the table. Soon enough his foot was rubbing her thigh. Amu couldn't stop blushing. She stared at his face for several seconds but he didn't seem bothered in the slightest. She almost wanted to glance under the table to make sure it was really him.

Ikuto was having a hard time covering up his smirk. His little Amu-koi could be so obvious sometimes and so controlled the next. He loved the fact that he never knew which one he was going to get. "Stop staring pervert."

One glance at her told him that she was blushing even harder now. She slammed her books closed and packed them up. "I'm not the pervert! God! I can't even study with you! I'll be in my dorm."

Ikuto folded his hands behind his head and watched her storm off. Her hips swayed deliciously in her anger. He looked back at Yaya and Kairi to see that they looked equally confused. Ikuto only shrugged before going back to his work.

Amu couldn't believe the nerve of that guy. Then again she could. He was Ikuto and she knew him inside and out. There really was no surprise; she was stressed out by the up coming test and no news from her parents. They didn't usually call her so that she could focus on her school work, but with Ami not doing so well she'd told them to call her every once in a while.

Her bag was thrown on her bed and she quickly followed after it. Amu stared at the ceiling feeling frustrated at no one in particular. She wanted to take her anger out on someone, but that would be unfair so she decided to be extra rough with her notebook and textbook as she pulled them out of her bag.

XXX

Amu sat at her desk waiting for her teacher to pass out the tests so that she could begin. Her phone sat on her desk so the teacher could see it and know that she wasn't using it to cheat. They respected her wishes to have it because they knew that if it rang then she'd need to answer it.

Amu twiddled her thumbs nervously and glanced across the room to where Ikuto sat. She wished his chair was closer to her own, but they hadn't got that lucky during the assigning process. At least they were in the same class. The teacher finally got the tests passed out and told them to begin. Amu felt confident as she answered the first six or seven questions without a hitch. Then the one thing she never wanted to happen happened. Her cell phone rang.

Amu jumped in her seat not expected the sudden ring tone. She glanced over at Ikuto to see his eyes on her. With the teacher's approval, Amu answered the phone at her desk. The classroom was silent as she listened to what her mother was saying. Amu only caught a few of the hurried words before she fainted.

Ikuto jumped up from his desk and raced across the room to where Amu laid on the floor. He scooped her up into his lap before snatching the phone. "Hello this is Ikuto, what happened? Amu fainted."

Midori paused for a moment on the other end of the line. She remembered that he was Amu's boyfriend and had become quite close to her other daughter as well. "_Ikuto, Ami crashed. She's on life support but doesn't want it. She'll be taken off in less than a week and then she's on her own until she dies. It's what she wants._"

Ikuto was speechless. No wonder Amu had fainted. He felt his own world closing in on him. "I understand."

He hung up and hugged the unconscious girl to his chest before his tears started to fall.

.

Morg: So?

Ikuto: You made me cry in front of the entire class.

Amu: It just shows how much you care about me and Ami! By the way, WHY ARE YOU KILLING OFF MY SISTER!

Morg: Relax! It hasn't happened yet so you never know.

Ikuto: We don't even know what disease she has.

Morg: That isn't something I ever planned on making definite. I didn't think it was relevant to the story.

Amu: You couldn't come up with anything huh?

Morg: Nope! Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Morg: Heyo! So are you guys ready to find out what happens to Ami?

Ikuto: I suppose.

Amu: You better not kill her.

Morg: Don't worry! No matter the outcome, Ikuto is here to comfort you!

Ikuto: I'll do any perverted thing you want me to take your mind off your grief.

Amu: She isn't even dead yet and you're trying to console me?

Ikuto: I don't know why that is a bad thing?

Morg: Me either but then again I don't own you so…. Yeah….

Ikuto: You're a lot of help.

Morg: You want to dies too?

Ikuto: You know what, I'm good.

Morg: Thought so! Enjoy guys!

**~Poker Face~**

Amu woke up to an anxious Ikuto going 140 mph down the highway, trying to get them back to Ami as quickly as possible. "Ikuto? What happened? My head hurts."

Ikuto was glad that his girlfriend was finally awake and he wasn't at all surprised to learn that the pinkette had a headache considering she'd fainted and landed on the floor. "You sort of hit your head when you fell out of your desk. I'm taking you home."

Her eyes widened. "That wasn't a dream?"

Ikuto refused to look at her. He knew that her big golden eyes would be staring at him with as much hope and terror as he heard in her voice. Wishing that she would've screamed it rather than whispered it, Ikuto tried to compose himself. He had to focus on getting them there first. Then his emotions could run wild. "Your mother called while we were taking a test. Do you remember what she said?"

Her breaths started coming faster. Amu felt the world closing in around her again as she remembered hearing the words: _Ami, crashed, dying_. They were all she needed to hear before losing conscious. Amu's eyes went wild with fright. Words failed her as her breathing continued to pick up. One of her hands went to her stomach while the other hit the window next to her.

Ikuto didn't know what to do. Part of him was telling him to pull over while the other told him to keep going. His hand left the wheel and reached over to squeeze hers. "It's going to be okay Amu. They told me that she crashed and is on life support. Ami doesn't want to stay on it so they are going to take her off in less than a week. After she comes off we'll just have to see how long she can last on her own. Ami's strong like you. I have no doubt that she'll be strong enough to make it for a while."

Amu's breathing began to calm down. Ikuto's hand was her lifeline to sanity. His touch brought her back to the inside of the car and her thoughts became less jumbled. Her sister wasn't dead yet. She couldn't give up hope now. With a soft click, Amu unbuckled her seatbelt and moved closer to Ikuto. She needed to feel more of him. "Thanks."

Ikuto nodded to her whispered word to show that he'd heard it. The idea of him driving so fast without her seatbelt on didn't appeal to him but he understood her need of contact. The possibility of losing Ami was high. He wasn't going to lose Amu too because she went insane with grief. "It'll be okay."

His words were supposed to reassure them both. He doubted they came even close.

The rest of their drive was silent. A few times Ikuto saw Amu wipe away tears from her cheeks. She stayed snuggled to his side and Ikuto concentrated on getting them there safely. Without bothering to park or even shut his car off, Ikuto and Amu sprang out the doors and raced into the hospital. Dia greeted them at Ami's door. Her curtains were usually open so that she felt less alone in her room. Now they were closed.

Dia's smile was a sad one as Ikuto and Amu raced up to her hand in hand. "Hey guys. I'm glad you could make it here so quickly. Ami's sleeping right now, but its okay for the two of you to see her. Try not to wake her but I'll understand if you do."

Ikuto nodded. Catching the fact that Amu was staring at the door like it was the last thing she wanted to enter, he put his arm around her shoulders and steered her towards it. Her body became more and more tense as they inched towards the door. For the last half foot, Ikuto had to actually drag her. Tears were freely falling from her eyes before his hand ever touched the door.

Amu closed her eyes and held them shut while Ikuto pulled her into the room. She felt him breathe out a sigh of relief so she opened her eyes. Besides the extra machines she was now plugged into, Ami looked as though she were only asleep. She had tubes going up her nose to make her breathe and more wires coming out of her arms than ever before but she was still Ami.

Amu's tears continued to fall as she rushed out of Ikuto's arms and clutched her sister's freezing hand. Amu's face hit the blankets next to her sleeping sister and she cried her eyes out. Her sobs were muffled by the starchy sheets. Ikuto stood behind her with his hand on her back not saying a word. There was nothing he could say to comfort her. Ami would be the only one to do that now.

Amu didn't know how long she cried. She didn't know how long she kept her face down on the bed while she sniffled after her wave of tears subsided. She didn't know how long she just sat there trying to make everything different with her mind. She didn't know that she fell asleep until she woke up cradled in Ikuto's arms.

With his eyes closed, he looked even more beautiful than ever before. She stared at his face for a long time before she heard a yawn coming from the bed next to them. Her weary head shot in the direction of the noise. Ami's eyes were open. She looked to be blinking away her tiredness.

Amu felt new tears coursing down her cheeks. "Ami?"

Ami froze. She slowly turned her head to see her sister and her adopted brother snuggling on the chair. Amu looked down right awful. "Amu? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?'

Amu didn't bother to hide her tears as she launched off Ikuto's lap and dove onto the bed. She was careful to dodge all the wires and tubes as she cuddled to her sister's side. "How can you say that? You'll always be more important to me than school!"

Ami stroked her sister's hair the best she could with her limited mobility. She didn't have much strength left in her body. Her time had come and she was ready to accept that. "I didn't know they'd call you over something as little as this."

Amu perked up a little. "You're going to be okay. I'm your sister so I'll protect you."

Ami's hand stopped as she gripped her sister's hair tight. She felt the tears forming in her own eyes. "Listen to me. When I am gone-" Amu tried to protest, but Ami simply pulled a little on her hair. "No Amu, listen. When I am gone I don't want you to cry every day. You have to be strong. You're not hiding your emotions any more. You have Ikuto now and you have to take care of him like you did for me. I'll be watching over you like you always have for me."

Amu nodded her head as she sobbed. Ami couldn't help but let a few tears fall s well. Amu waited until she could breathe a little easier before she tried to talk. "Are you scared?"

Ami tensed up again. The question that no one dared to ask her slipped so easily from her sister's lips. "Yes. I'm very scared."

"Don't be."

Neither one of the girls were aware that Ikuto was awake. They both turned to look at him. His elbows were on his knees and his head was cupped in his hands. He moved to the opposite side of the bed and climbed up beside the girl he called his sister. Ami turned her head to look at him as he lay down next to her.

"You're going to be the most beautiful angel in heaven. God is going to thank his lucky stars that you finally came home to him. He'll give you the most beautiful set of wings any angel has ever seen so that you can zip around anywhere you want to go in the world. No more hospital beds for you, little angel."

Amu was crying again. Ami smiled though tears streaked down her face. With one hand she cradled the head of the most important girl to her in the entire world. With her other she held the hand of the most important boy to her in the world. They three of them were complete while lying there for a while. They could close their eyes and pretend that their situation was different. At least for a little while until reality cruelly broke up their dream.

Dia came in with a camera and took a picture some time after they had all fallen asleep. She knew that someday she'd be able to give Amu all the pictures she had of Ami. Someday Amu would be ready to accept them. Until then Dia would keep them safe and loved.

XXX

Amu didn't leave her sister's bed unless she had to eat or use the restroom. Ikuto was the same. Their time passed quickly until it was the night before Ami was to be released from her breathing machine.

Ami took Ikuto's hand in hers with a small smile upon her lips. "Hey bro? Will you do this dying girl one last favor?"

Ikuto squeezed her hand in return. "Anything for you Ami."

Ami smiled a little and released his hand. "I never quite got to do something over the summer that I was hoping to do. I was wondering if you could help me out."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow and looked over at a puzzled looking Amu. "And what would that be?"

Ami smirked as she leaned up bed into a sitting position. "Reach under my pillow and pull out what you find."

Ikuto slide his hand under her pillow as commanded. He closed his fingers around something hard before pulling the object out. In his hands sat fifty two pristine cards. Never before used playing cards. He smirked down at them before glancing over at Ami. "How did you come by these? They're magnificent."

Ami smirked and tapped her nose. "I may be in this bed strapped to all of this shit, but I still got my connections. The nurses and most of the patients have all gone to bed. Let's play one last game of poker together." Ikuto nodded and began shuffling the cards. Ami smirked before looking at Amu. "Ready to dance that dance one last time for me?"

XXX

"Are you sure you want to go all in?"

Ami smirked at the cards in her hands and stared across the bed at her adopted brother. She wasn't going to lose this time. "Yeah I'm sure. I've got nothing else to lose."

Ikuto smirked back at her although it was the last thing he wanted to do. Amu had lost a long time ago, but had stayed awake to watch the two of them battle it out for the last time. Ikuto laid down his cards face up to show his flush. It wasn't anything spectacular and he knew from the set up that she could very well have a royal flush. Once Ami laid her cards down, Ikuto's suspicions were confirmed. She beat him.

"You got lucky little punk. Want to play again?"

Ami shook her head and leaned back against her pillows. Her exhaustion was clear on her face. "I have a big day tomorrow so let's go to sleep. Besides I'm going to walk away from this world knowing that I beat the great Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I thought I was unbeatable until I met you. Now I know I that no one can touch me."

Ikuto chuckled at that. He stood up and kissed Ami's forehead before leaning his against hers. "I am honored to be schooled by one such as you. I will defend your title until my death."

Ami drifted off as he pecked her one last time on the nose. "Come on Amu; let's go to sleep as well."

Amu shook her head. "This is the last night that she'll be alive for sure. Please just sit with me and watch her. I don't want to waste any of the time that I have left with her."

Ikuto nodded and scooped her up before depositing them both in the chair with Amu in his lap. "Then we'll watch our little angel sleep peacefully tonight."

XXX

"This is your last chance to change your mind Ami. You could live for several more years if you stay hooked up to the machines. If you unplug them then you might not live out the day."

Ami took a breath with her eyes closed. Amu squeezed her hand. "I want them off."

Dia nodded and began to unhook different machines, setting off different alarms. Ami's parents stood on the other side of her bed holding onto her other hand. Tears coursed down their faces. Alarms rang as the machines lost the signs off life they were supposed to keep track of. One by one, Dia shut them down.

She gave Ami a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder before removing her breathing tubes. Ami forced her lungs to work for her after the machine was gone. It was painful, but she managed. "There you go sweetheart," Dia whispered. "You're free."

Ami smiled as she took another shaky breath. "Do me one last favor Dia?"

Dia nodded her head while forcing back tears. "Whatever you want."

Ami kept her smile strong although it pained her to do so. "Bring that wheelchair in here one last time. Let me go outside to feel the sun."

Dia nodded once before exiting the room. Amu stared down at her sister's face. They'd learned to hide their emotions together. Amu knew exactly how much pain her sister was in. "You can make Ami."

Ami didn't know if Amu meant that she'd get stronger and live through this or if she'd just make it outside. Either way her words were encouraging. She nodded once to show that she'd heard.

Dia returned with the chair and Ami's father scooped her up off the bed to set her into it. Her mother pushed down the hall to the elevator with the rest of her family following close behind. The nurses of the hospital lined the walls and clapped for her as she went by. Ami smiled at them all. Dia moved to walk next to her for only a moment. "The ones that weren't even on this shift came today just to see you Ami."

Amu beamed at them all. She wanted to hug them and thank them from the bottom of her heart for everything they had done for her sister throughout the years. Ikuto's arm around her shoulder was the only thing keeping her from collapsing on the floor in a crying mess. She just kept her feet following her sister's chair.

The sun shone down on them as they exited the building. Ami leaned her head back to feel its rays and soak in their warmth. "The hospital is always so cold," she whispered. "Can you hear the birds Papa? I can hear them singing. I missed their little voices. What about you Mama? Do you still love to hear them sing?"

Her parents were crying so hard that they could not answer. They nodded their heads and Ami smiled at them. Amu and Ikuto stood near her as well. They remained silent though they were not crying.

Ami turned her head to look at them. "Will you be together always? Promise me that you'll grow up to have beautiful children someday."

Amu blushed as she looked at Ikuto. A faint amount of pink could be seen on his cheeks. "I don't plan to let her go."

Amu nodded her agreement. "I promise to have lots of beautiful children."

Ami smiled and closed her eyes. "Good."

XXX

Amu sat in the church along with her friends and family. She and Ikuto had decided to call back to the school and tell everyone about Ami. Miki, Ran and Su had made sure that everyone came to her funeral.

Her father was at the podium finishing his speech about his beloved daughter. Her mother had already said a few words. Soon it would be Amu's turn to go up. Ikuto was going to go with her so that he could hold her hand.

"I always knew that my little sparrows would grow up to fly away one day. I never thought that my youngest would be the first to fly. I'm glad that she has found her wings even if they are those of an angel."

The silent hall cried together as he walked down the stairs to join Midori. Amu took several deep breaths before standing with Ikuto by her side. They made their way up to the podium without letting go of each other's hands. Amu stared down at the mike before looking at the tear stained faces before her. All of her friends from school were there and they were crying despite not actually knowing her sister.

"My sister is a girl who you could describe as strong. Some would disagree with the argument that she spent most of her frail life in a hospital. What they wouldn't know is all that she had to go through to live her short years of life. She fought every day against her body degrading disease with a smile. Not many can say they are proud of that. On the hardest day of her life she made the decision to remove the life support keeping her alive. She was told that if she stayed on the machines then she'd live for several more years. Ami chose to fight with the unfair body that had been granted to her. They unhooked those machines not expecting her to make it through the night. My sister fought for more than a week before death finally claimed her. I held her hand as she whispered her final goodbyes and told me that no matter what I could not stop smiling. She told me that by smiling I'd keep her memory alive. My smile would be a reminder to everyone that knew her that she fought every day with a smile. I loved my sister more than anyone could ever know. I will smile for the rest of my life just for her because she asked me too. Now I am standing her in front of you all today asking you the same thing. Smile every day for her, my sister. My Ami."

The hall was silent once more as Amu took her seat. Ikuto stayed by her side. She felt him squeeze her hand several times during her speech and was very thankful that he was there to support her.

Amu assumed that the funeral was over, but before anyone could leave Dia stood up from her seat and walked to the front. "I want to say from the bottom of my heart and from everyone that works at the hospital, thank you to the Hinamori family for sharing their daughter with us. She was the star of the hospital. Everyone knew her and her smile. The nurses would always get into trouble for losing their paychecks to her during her poker games. She'd always hang onto them for a couple of days before returning them. That girl was the most loved of all the people to ever set foot in that hospital. In her memory, the other nurses and I have gathered together enough money to pay off three years worth of her medical bills. We hope that you will accept this as our way of thanks for the many years of joy she brought to us all."

Dia was down the stairs, handing Amu's parents a rather thick envelope before anyone had a chance to respond. Suddenly someone put their hands together to start a slow round of applause. Amu glanced back to see Kukai grinning through his tears as he stood up on his feet and continued to clap. Soon everyone else had joined in. They were cheering for her life and her love and how even in death she could make everyone smile.

XXX

Amu stood at the freshly packed grave. Her sister hadn't been in the ground for more than a day. She and Ikuto had decided to stay longer while everyone else left to eat at a luncheon. The sky had drifted to late afternoon and still neither of them moved.

Amu broke the silence after hours of just holding each other. "Is she really gone?"

Ikuto smiled as he kissed her forehead. "No, she isn't. She's an angel now. With beautiful wings so that she can go where ever she wants without her body slowing her down any longer. She may not be here, but she's not gone."

Amu smiled as a few last tears leaked down her cheeks. "Thanks Ikuto, for loving me."

Ikuto smiled again and began to pull her away. "It's time to go Amu-koi. I want to do one last thing in remembrance of our sister tonight."

Amu nodded and let him lead her out of the cemetery and back to the hospital. If Ikuto hadn't been with her then she wouldn't have come back at all. She was surprised to find that he was taking her up to the roof. The sun was setting just as they walked out into the darkening air. He held Amu tight as they stared of the edge of the building to see the sun disappear.

Amu twisted in his arms and kissed him softly before pulling away. "What was it that you wanted to do?"

Ikuto smiled before pulling her around the edge of the building. There in front of them were hundreds of candles of all shapes and sizes. Their little flames lit up the rooftop, giving off plenty of light for what Ikuto had planned. "We're going to play one last game here at the hospital in remembrance of your sister. If I win then you can never ever leave my side. If you win then I can never ever leave your side."

Amu smiled before crushing her lips to his. She pulled back long enough to see him smirk down at her. "You're on."

.

Morg: I seriously cried through most of that. It may not have made any of you cry, but that just means that I didn't write as well as I could have.

Ikuto: So is that the end?  
Amu: It better not be!

Morg: That is technically the end.

Ikuto: WHAT! Lame!

Amu: I agree!

Morg: I'm going to have a two part epilogue you idiots.

Ikuto: Oh sorry.

Amu: Uh yeah… review?


	24. Chapter 24

Morg: Heyo! Here we go with Epilogue Part 1!

Ikuto: Are we supposed to be excited?

Amu: I think so.

Morg: You don't have to be. I mean I don't own you or anything so…

Ikuto: Okay then.

Amu: Can we just get this over with?

Morg: I love you too.

**~Poker Face~**

**End of their senior year. Night after they graduated.**

Ikuto pulled his beautiful pink haired girlfriend along behind them. Their diplomas were tucked safely in their bags in his car. Just as they were about to drive back to visit her parents, Ikuto had mentioned something about going to the roof one last time. Amu had agreed and now they were racing up the stairs.

Amu giggled as they burst through the doors. Ikuto turned to her smirking before capturing her lips with his. "How about one last game of poker to celebrate out high school lives?"

Amu giggled again before pushing away. "Fine but this better not be because I won the last game."

Ikuto kept his smirk firmly in place. "I believe I let you win that game."

Amu scoffed before facing him with her hands on her hips. "Yeah, yeah keep talking pretty boy. You and I both know that I have mad skills."

Ikuto's smirk turned even more devilish. "Skills you may have in _other_ areas but not in poker."

Amu blushed a deep red but maintained her cool. "What are we playing for?"

Ikuto beckoned her to follow him around the corner of the door. There sat a little poker table with a lantern and a deck of cards. "We'll play with chips and when we go all in, I'll add a little something extra."

Amu sauntered up to the table and took her seat. "Let's go lover boy! Start dealing."

Wasting no time with complying to her demands, Ikuto took his seat and shuffled the cards. The first few hands were nothing special. He folded, she folded, he won a small hand and she won a small hand. Noting to really note until Ikuto pulled out a large win.

Amu waited for her next pair of cards before even thinking about how many of her chips she'd just lost to him. She smirked down at her cards before looking him dead in the eye. "I'm going all in."

Ikuto sighed as if he'd been waiting for her to do so. "Finally, you're ready to lose. I thought we'd be playing all night. Are you ready to make this more interesting?" Amu simply nodded and waited to see what he was going to do next. If she knew anything about her boyfriend it was that he had the tendency to do what she least expected. "Good." Ikuto reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small velvet box. He set it on the middle of the table and opened the lid. Slowly he turned the box around so that Amu could see what was inside of it. She gasped as her eyes moved from the diamond ring to his gaze. "If I win, you'll agree to marry me tonight. If you win then you have a week to think it over."

Amu meekly nodded as she looked back down at the ring. She was so excited; she didn't know what to do. Her hand was a winning hand. She knew that. There was no doubt that she was going to win the game. Somewhere in her mind she decided not to fold like she had the time she'd purposely lost her virginity to him.

Ikuto laid his cards face up on the table to show what he had. Amu followed in suit.

XXX

The car ride was silent as Amu held the ring box in her lap. She was still stunned. The last thing Ikuto had said to her before they left the roof was that since she won, he didn't want to hear her talking about his proposal until the full week was over. Amu wanted to jump on him at the moment and scream yes at the top of her lungs. That same place deep inside of her that told her to play the hand out was now telling her to hold back and think things through.

Ikuto and Amu arrived at her house sometime in the early morning. She knew that wasn't angry or anything or the sort. He was simply trying to give her space so she could think. Amu didn't want that. As soon as their bags were put away in her room, she pushed him down onto her bed.

Ikuto looked up at her with weary eyes. "What are you up to love?"

Amu smirked before removing her shirt and sliding her pants ever so slowly down her hips. "I plan to get you up that's for sure."

A devilish smirk moved across Ikuto's face. "I might just let you."

Amu moved to hover over him and claim his lips into a deep kiss. She straddled his waist so she could remove his shirt. Ikuto helped her by unbuckling his pants, which were promptly removed after his shirt disappeared. Amu rubbed her hands across his abs before sinking her teeth into his pectoral muscle just above his nipple. Ikuto sucked in a deep breath as she licked her mark.

He flipped her over so she was on the bottom and tore her bra away from her body. "You know that hurt Amu-koi. I guess I'm going to have to punish you for being naughty."

Amu sucked in a deep breath that rivaled his as he began toying with her breasts. He used his tongue to roll over her nipples before blowing cold air onto them. He sucked, nipped and licked her until Amu couldn't handle it any longer. Her hands traveled down his back and slipped into his boxers. She raked her nails against his firm ass before squeezing hard.

Ikuto moaned before trailing kissed down her stomach without forgetting to pay a little attention to the piercing in her belly button. Her underwear were removed just as quickly as her panties and he used his mouth to do the same things to her wet folds that he did to her tender breasts.

Amu's hands clung to the bed sheets as she tried to keep herself sane. He was the only man that could possibly make her body and mind scream out in passion, lust and love all at the same time. There was no doubt in her mind that he was the one that she would love for the rest of her life. Now all she had to do was find the perfect time to tell him yes.

Ikuto wiped away all of her thoughts and plans as he inserted two of his fingers. Amu arched her back and cried out in pleasure as he worked them into her g-spot until she came on his hands and in his mouth. Ikuto licked it all up before moving to hover over her. "I'd let you taste a little of my come too if I wasn't so hard already. I don't think I'd make it through one of your blow jobs."

Amu smirked up at him before wrapping her legs around his waist. "I don't want you in my mouth silly."

Ikuto smirked as he entered her completely in one fluid motion. Amu big back her content sigh at feeling him fill her so perfectly once again. If she could find a way for them to live their lives without him ever having to take himself out of her, she'd do it.

She set her hips to move at the same rhythm as his until she couldn't take it any longer. Amu came the first time without him, but Ikuto just pounded through her orgasm. The second time they came together.

Ikuto chuckled as Amu refused to unwrap her legs. "You're going to have to let me out at some point."

Amu pouted and looked away. "I don't think so."

She could feel him getting hard again and he hadn't even pulled out yet. The muscles in her walls were still working and twitching from her second orgasm and she was certain that it had to feel wonderful against his hardening erection.

Ikuto smirked down at her before nuzzling her neck and giving her kisses. "Are you up for round two?"

XXX

Amu woke up to find Ikuto already gone. He left a note explaining that Yoru was in town with Daichi to visit Miki and Ran. He went to see them and since she looked so tired he let her sleep.

Amu crumpled the note and smacked her forehead. She should have just told him the night before that her answer was yes. Now felt like he was going to avoid her because she hadn't answered him yet. Their six or seven rounds of love making during the wee hours of the morning should have been a clear enough answer but she knew that she needed to say yes.

Amu grabbed her phone and punched in Dia's number. "Hey Dia. Are the girls there? … Oh they went out with Ikuto, Daichi and Yoru. … I see. … Oh okay! Take care! … Yeah I'll see you later!"

Amu didn't know what to think. Ikuto had gone out with some of her friends too without inviting her to come along. Was he that sad about her not agreeing right away? He should know that even if she hasn't said yes yet, she's going to. There was no way she could ever live her life without him.

XXX

Ikuto sat in the club wishing he was back with his Amu. Unfortunately he didn't to be with her and put pressure on her to answer his question before she was ready to. He was so certain that he was going to win that game, although part of him was glad that she had so that she could say yes rather than him not really giving her an option. Of course she always had the option to say no, but he learned from their shower bet that she didn't ever back down when she lost.

He sat at the table with Yoru, Miki, Su, Ran and Daichi. Su wasn't really talking to anyone as she worked on some knitting that she'd brought along. He remembered her that day they took Ami to the mall. She'd freaked out and the other girls had explained that she had to knit to relieve her stress. Ikuto decided just to leave her to her knitting.

Feeling bad for not letting Amu now that he was going out, Ikuto pulled out his phone and sent her a text saying he was at the club with their friends and that he'd be home later.

Amu received the text and almost cried. She didn't understand why he wasn't inviting her to join them. Then she decided that she wasn't just going to sit at home and wait for him to come back. She was going to go to the club and talk to him. Tell him that she loved him more than anyone else in the world and then marry him before he could change his mind about asking her.

Amu showered the fastest shower she'd ever taken in her life before fixing her hair and throwing on some cute club clothes. She slipped on her ankle boots over her skinny jeans and headed for the door. The last thing she snatched on her way out was the ring,

"You have to let me in! You don't understand I'm meeting people inside."

The bouncer just shook his head again so Amu moved to walk away. Instead of getting in line she went in search of a different entrance she could use. A girl rushed out of a side door and Amu slipped in before it shut. A dark hallway stretched out before her. Amu hoped she was heading in the right direction.

Suddenly she found herself hitting a door. She opened it to find a brightly lit hallway. She moved down it hoping that no one would catch her.

"Oi! What are you doing back here?"

Amu turned around with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I'm sorry! I'm from the club, I got a little lost. Could you show me how to get back?"

The man eyed her suspiciously for a few moments before smirking. "Sneaking in should get you kicked out right away. I guess I'll let you off the hook if you help me out. Sing one song on the stage to buy me some time to get out singer back. She just bailed on us."

Amu pictured the girl that had bolted out the door she'd snuck in. "Fine. What song?"

The man smirked and led her towards the stage. The curtain was still down so he set her up at the mike and gave her the lyrics on a small see-through screen in front of her. Amu smiled at the song choice.

The man just smiled and walked away. "Have fun!"

The curtain went up to reveal a packed club. Some people were sitting at tables and others were on the dance floor waiting for the singer to start.

Amu stared at all the faces looking back at her. She searched the room for her favorite shade of blue and finally found him at a private table on the balcony in the back. She didn't move her eyes from him. "Um hello everyone. I'm here to sing a song while the actual singer gets something straightened out. I just want to saw that I was proposed to not too long ago and the man gave me a week to think about it. He's here tonight so I hope this song pretty much sums up my answer for him. So here it goes."

The opening music had started while she was talking so Amu finished her little speech just in time to start the lyrics.

(All In by Lifehouse. Morg's favorite song of the year!)

_All night staring at the ceiling_

_counting for minutes I've been feeling this way_

_So far away and so alone_

_But you know it's alright_

_I came to my senses_

_Letting go of my defenses_

_There's no way I'm giving up this time_

_Yeah, you know I'm right here_

_I'm not losing you this time_

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide_

_I'm falling harder than a landslide_

_I spend a week away from you last night_

_And now I'm calling, calling out your name_

_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in_

_I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

Amu stared at Ikuto. She knew that he wasn't paying attention at all. He had no idea that she was there and that she was singing this song just for him. She prayed that he'd just look at her.

_There's no taking back what we've got_

_Too strong, we've had each other's back for too long_

_There's no breaking up this time_

_And you know it's okay, I came to my senses_

_Letting go of my defenses_

_There's no way I'm giving up this time_

Daichi was having a great time. He threw his head back and laughed. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the sight of pink on the stage. He turned his head all the way to stare open eyed at the singer. "Holy shit!"

Ikuto tried not to care. He really just wanted to go home. "What?"

Daichi just stared. "Dude, Ikuto look!"

Ikuto followed his finger down to the stage and saw one of the most amazing sights he'd ever seen. His Amu was on the stage singing a song and staring straight at him with her big honey golden eyes.

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide_

_I'm falling harder than a landslide_

_I spend a week away from you last night_

_And now I'm calling, calling out your name_

_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in_

_I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

Ikuto finally started to listen to the words as she continued to stare at him. His body moved him out of his chair and towards the railing of the balcony. Amu never took her eyes off of him.

_I want it, I want it, I want it_

_I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah_

_I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah_

_And I'm all in, calling out your name_

_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

Ikuto stared open mouthed before he jumped the railing. She'd held up her dainty hand to show the ring. No not the ring, _his_ ring on her finger. Her answer was yes. He jumped the railing and landed gracefully on the floor before shoving people out of his way while walking towards the stage.

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide_

_I'm falling harder than a landslide_

_I spend a week away from you last night_

_And now I'm calling, calling out your name_

_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in_

_I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

_Yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

Amu barely finished the last note when Ikuto jumped onto the stage and kissed her in front of everyone. "Does this mean you accept?"

Amu nuzzled her face against his neck before leaning up for another kiss. "I'm all in Ikuto; I'm all in for life."

.

Morg: I know! I know! Its pretty cheesy but I've been planning on putting that in the story forever! Plus I think it fits the poker tidbits of the story perfectly!

Ikuto: As long as we're on the same page. I'm glad my Amu-koi said yes though.

Amu: Whatever.

Morg: Don't be so hurtful. Cats are people too Amu!

Ikuto: Yeah Amu! I have feelings too!

Amu: Perverted ones! Can we just get on to the reviews so you'll post the second half of the epilogue and we can call this story good?

Morg: Fine! Review please!


	25. Chapter 25

Morg: Heyo! Don't be sad that this is the last part of the epilogue! I'm not doing a sequel for this story. Don't hate me! I've got plenty of other stories to be writing so you can read them if you'd like!

Ikuto: Nobody wants to.

Amu: You don't know that.

Morg: I swear you two give me the most support out of everyone.

Amu: You're welcome.

Ikuto: Sarcasm doesn't fit with either of you.

Amu: Shut it Ikuto. She doesn't own us!

**~Poker Face~**

"Mommy, tell me the story about how you met daddy."

Amu smiled down at her daughter sitting in her lap. Her hands ran through her blue hair as she stared into those golden orbs. "We met while we were in high school. Your papa saw me one day and came up to talk to me. We were just friends first. He couldn't really go outside much without his other friends around because all the other girls at school wanted to snatch him up."

The seven year old giggled as her mother tickled her sides. "But you didn't let them have him!"

Amu giggled with her before resting her head on her daughter's head. "Not once did I let them touch him. Your papa wanted to date me because I wasn't interested in his good looks or money. I just liked playing card games with him."

The young girl squealed. "I know, I know this part! You played the ones with spades to start before you played the one that was on his heart!" (A.N. Poker Face song reference!)

Amu couldn't help but laugh. "It wasn't easy. Your papa is probably the only person at that school that could have beaten me at poker. He's the only one that saw through my poker face."

The young girl gripped her mother's arms. "That's because Auntie Ami was an amazing player, right? I bet she even beat papa."

Amu sighed as she nestled the girl in her arms. "Your aunt Ami only beat your papa once. It was the last game that they played before she passed away."

The door to her daughter's room creaked open to reveal a tall and thin figure. "How are my ladies tonight? Isn't it bedtime for you little missy?"

Their daughter squealed again as her papa joined them on the bed. "Mommy was just telling me a story daddy!"

Ikuto laughed as he ruffled her hair. "That's fine as long as it's not the same old same old boring how mommy met daddy story."

His daughter averted her eyes and Amu blushed. "Now, now papa. Whatever story Ami requests I'll tell her."

Ikuto chuckled before swiping Ami out of her mother's arms and cuddling her close to his chest. "Your mother was quite hard to catch. I had to think up all kinds of ridiculous games to get her to spend time with me. She even tried to run away once, but I found her quite easily."

Ami felt her eyes drooping as her father rocked her gently. His voice soothed her until she fell asleep. Amu watched her daughter be powerless to stay awake. She knew quite well of the abilities Ikuto had as a father. "She's out. You can lay her down now."

Ikuto smiled before tucking in his oldest child. "The twins are already out along with little Kei. I guess that means the only two left for me to put to sleep are you two."

Amu caught the glint in his eye as he took in her and her large stomach. "Don't even think about it. I want to walk."

"Not a chance." Amu didn't have time to protest as Ikuto scooped her up and carried her out into the hall. The door clicked softly behind them, just in time to cut off their sleeping daughter's ears from her mother's protests. Ikuto ignored them as he swiftly made his way to their room. "Quit fighting me, my love. I'm never going to let you go."

Amu laughed as she struggled lightly in his arms. "Where would I go anyways? I'm so fat I'd never get a job."

Ikuto laughed with her as he laid her on their bed. His made sure to keep his weight off her large stomach as he hovered above her. "Your stomach is just another way that I'm letting all those other foolish guys out there know that you're taken. Besides, I don't think you're fat. In fact, you look quite delicious with that belly of yours."

Amu blushed as he captured her lips. She couldn't help but mumble against them as he broke for air. "Whose fault do you think that is?"  
"I am very proud of the fact that I'm the only one that can make you look this way."

"You know we're going to have like forty seven kids if you can't keep your hands to yourself."

Ikuto nuzzled her neck before biting it gently. "I'm just fulfilling a promise that I made to the only sister I have ever loved."

Amu smiled while a few tears escaped her eyes. She felt Ikuto's warm tongue lick one off her cheek. "I love you so much."

His lips captured hers as he conveyed all the love he had for her physically. He broke his lips away only to give her a soft and gentle peck on the lips. "I love you more than anyone could possibly know."

They couple lay silently for a while as they basked in the glow of their lives so far. Four kids with another one on the way. Amu had become a nurse while Ikuto was a doctor specializing in child birth. They ran a small clinic in a small town far away from where either of them grew up. Not to get away, but to start a new life where neither of them had to ever wear their poker faces' again.

.

Morg: I hope you liked it.

Ikuto: Shortest piece of crap ever.

Amu: It was sweet!

Ikuto: You're just a push over.

Morg: Thank God I don't have to deal with you anymore.

Amu: What are you talking about? You're writing like seven other Amuto stories.

Morg: Shit! I guess I should update those as well then huh?

Ikuto: Something like that. Well, review I guess.

Morg: I seriously hope you guys like how I ended this story. I had a blast writing it and I seriously can't believe that it's over. Thanks for sticking with it!


End file.
